Dark Esper
by MikeRPG
Summary: Two years after Kefka's defeat in FF VI, a new danger emerges, with a secret weapon: the Dark Esper. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Lonely Warrior

This is only my second fanfic, the first never got finished for various reasons. I hope you enjoy it, and respond if you have any suggestions of any kind.

* * *

Sabin continued to strike at the hardwood tree with his bare fists. The gouge was getting larger; pretty soon the small tree would topple and provide him firewood for the evening. It also gave him the chance to continue his Iron Hand training, toughening the knuckles and the entire hand. One day Sabin hoped to be able to do the same to solid stone.  
  
The songs of birds and other simple forest animals sounded all around him, calming his heart and mind. His knuckles were covered with his own blood from hitting the tree all afternoon, but Sabin didn't notice at all.  
  
In the nearly two years since Kefka's death, things had changed in the world, he knew. He'd spent several months helping Cyan rebuild Doma, helped Edgar restore Figaro, and even spent some time with Gau and Terra in Mobliz helping to teach the orphaned children that Terra had adopted. But nothing had satisfied him. There was no thrill in any of it. He had felt... incomplete. Sabin had thought that Kefka's destruction would be the crowning moment, that instant when he would make Duncan proud. But it hadn't been. Sure, he and the others were now the Returners, renowned throughout the world and rich beyond their wildest dreams, but neither the fame nor the fortune held any interest for Sabin. He felt that his life was empty.  
  
Returning to Duncan had not helped much either. After only two months it was clear that Sabin had not only become his old master's equal, but his superior. Duncan had nothing left to teach his protégé, but at the same time it seemed as though he was holding something back, something he wasn't ready to hand over to his pupil. So Sabin had picked up his few belongings and returned to the wildernesses where he had spent most of his life. Hunting, meditating, and training took up his whole day, every day. Even this wasn't satisfying, but it was something to do while he thought on his life.  
  
Suddenly, the tree began to crack. Sabin backed off. "Timber!" he called out for amusement as the tree toppled over. Sabin took out a cloth and wiped the blood off his knuckles. There wasn't much; most of his hands had callused over. He would take out a hatchet and cut some of the wood for a fire tonight so that he could cook whatever was in his traps. That was the next thing he had to check.  
  
Suddenly a branch snapped. Sabin's head whipped around. His time in the wilderness had worked to hone his senses. He was able to filter out sounds and smells that he knew, and on the wind he caught the scent of something different. Human perspiration. Someone was closing in on him. But Sabin wasn't one to wait for something to happen.  
  
Sabin slipped through the trees silently, like a great cat on the prowl. The man who stood twenty feet behind his previous spot was dressed like a hunter; in greens and browns with twigs and leaves sticking out from him in various positions. Sabin sprang forward; with one blow he knocked the man's bow out of his hand, with the other hand grabbed the man's throat, and then threw him up against a tree.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Sabin, "What are you doing here? Who sent you?"  
  
The man's eyes showed nothing but surprise. It took a few moments for the look to change to desperation as he tried to claw at Sabin's hand to get air into his lungs. But he might as well have been trying to move a brachiosaur.  
  
"Sabin!" yelled a voice, back near his previous spot, "Sabin come out! I know you're here!"  
  
The martial artist released the hunter's throat but promptly knocked him unconscious with a single punch. Then Sabin moved back into the small clearing. A single man stood there. He was rather short, but immensely broad; by all appearances he looked even stronger than Sabin. But Sabin knew that much of his amazing strength had come from the Espers he'd borne in the war against Kefka. This other man wore only a pair of earthen-brown pants and a pair of boots.  
  
"Vargas," hissed Sabin, "I never thought I'd be unfortunate enough to see you again. I thought I took care of you the last time we met in the mountains."  
  
Sabin kept himself composed, but inside his mind thoughts were whirling about. How could Vargas be alive? They last fought in the Sabil Mountains, where Sabin had joined up with Terra, Locke, and his brother. Sabin had finished Vargas off with a Pummel blitz that had knocked him off the side of the cliff. How the heck was he still alive?  
  
His former rival sneered. "Yes, you would have thought that way. Always so arrogant, so sure of yourself. I don't know what my father saw in you. I can't imagine why he was so weak as choose you as his heir."  
  
Sabin yawned, but remained wary. Vargas was incredibly unpredictable, and if his skills had progressed in any way similar to Sabin's, then he had reason to be careful. "Look, if you're about to go into this old battle again then say your say and leave me in peace. I was about to check my snares for supper."  
  
Vargas chuckled evilly. "Oh no, Sabin. No, this is a completely new fight that you and I are about to begin. My master wants you. For some reason he has a personal interest in you; to have you as his slave."  
  
Sabin's eyes narrowed. This didn't sound like Vargas. The Vargas he knew would never have called anyone his master. He had never even called Duncan by that title, only Father. "You'll never make me a slave to anyone, Vargas. The worst you can do is kill me. You can't force me to obey."  
  
"Oh he can, Sabin," said Vargas with that evil smile on his face, "he can."  
  
It was time to end this monkey business. Sabin slid into a ready stance and beckoned Vargas onward. Vargas charged forward, and the two rivals clashed. Vargas seemed to be the marginally stronger of the two, but he could not hope to match Sabin's superior skill or speed. Like all their previous battles, this one would be fierce, but Sabin was clearly the finer warrior.  
  
Vargas charged his fist with the fury of lightning and landed a solid blow into Sabin's stomach. Sabin could feel his body's desire to spasm as the lightning crackled through his body, but he forced himself to grab Vargas by the waist. He then leapt high into the air and reversed himself, bringing Vargas to the ground headfirst in the Suplex blitz.  
  
The two fighters backed off and Vargas began spinning, focusing his concentration on the wind, hoping to blow Sabin backwards and pin him to a tree. But had Vargas apparently forgotten that this tactic hadn't worked the last time they'd fought. Sabin held his footing and then spun around, one hand slicing through the air, creating a blade of razor sharp air that flew into Vargas and opened up a wide gash across his belly.  
  
But Vargas was foolhardy and ignored the injury. He charged, preparing a powerful left cross. At the same time, Sabin felt more than saw another attacker come out from behind him. Instinctively, Sabin spun to his left just as Vargas got to him. His rival's punch landed against Sabin's right cheek, but already into his spin, Sabin hardly felt the blow. His right leg flashed out in a powerful roundhouse kick that connected with the other assailant's head, knocking him off his feet and spinning his body feet over until he landed on his side. Before Sabin landed he kicked behind him catching Vargas where the airblade had struck and pushed him back.  
  
Sabin landed with his fists up and was immediately ready for another attack. But Vargas was on one knee, breathing heavily. "This battle is far from over, Sabin. You haven't even begun to scratch the surface."  
  
Without warning, darts flew at Sabin from six directions. He was able to knock several out of the air, but at least a dozen struck him all over his body. Instantly, his limbs began to feel weak, drained. Sabin wobbled unsteadily and fell to one knee. He began to reach for an antidote, but suddenly Vargas was on top of him, holding his arms down. Over a dozen other men came into Sabin's quickly blurring vision and held him down. He tried to struggle, and even with this knockout poison coursing through his veins, he was still almost strong enough to lift them off. But not quite enough.  
  
Sabin couldn't see it, but knew the smirk was on his rival's face as Vargas spoke. "It's such a shame that the last memories you'll ever have will be you losing to me." Vargas' cackling laugh was the last thing Sabin heard as he slipped into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 1: Anniversary Celebrations, Par...

Here is the first real chapter of this fanfic. I hope it starts to get everyone interested. Please respond if you have any suggestions.  
  
****************************************  
  
Four Months Later  
  
"To remember forever the defeat of Kefka and the final overthrow of the Empire, we hold these celebrations today, two years after our triumph! Remember this date for all your lives, and teach it to your children, and to your children's children, so that they may always remember this day when people united to destroy the tyranny of Kefka! Let us rejoice!"  
  
The streets of South Figaro were packed with people. King Edgar looked around with incredible pride. He had rebuilt his city, and now the largest celebrations for the second anniversary of Kefka's defeat were being held here. People had flocked to Figaro from across the world to participate.  
  
"Nice little speech," commented a lady's voice.  
  
Edgar turned and bowed deeply. "Celes, you look stunning, as always."  
  
"Come on, you old geezers! Can't you keep up?" called Relm.  
  
Strago and Cid were breathing heavily behind her. Cid was grinning at her youthful sense of humor. Strago was not smiling.  
  
"Damn kid," he grumbled, "She should know we can't move as swiftly as we used to."  
  
"Oh come on, gramps," said Relm, grabbing his arm and pulling him along, "we're supposed to be celebrating today. Put a smile on for once in your life!"  
  
Strago wanted to laugh out loud. He didn't mind his granddaughter's antics half as much as he indicated, but now was not the time to let his gruff facade down. He wasn't about to let all the others see her win again.  
  
Relm playfully gave up on her grandfather and ran over to Edgar and Celes; specifically to Edgar. She leapt up and locked him in a tight bearhug.  
  
"It's so great to see you again!" she exclaimed. Edgar turned a bit red with embarrassment as Celes chuckled.  
  
Edgar pushed Relm back to the ground. She'd grown in two years. Edgar had last seen her before Owzer had hired her to be a personal artist. She'd been eleven. Now she was thirteen, but still full of the same energy that had made them all smile during the fights against Kefka.  
  
"So how's living at Owzer's?" asked Celes.  
  
"It's so cool!" said Relm in a rush, "I mean, the house is huge! And it doesn't matter what I paint, he loves everything and puts it all up in his gallery. And all the money he's giving me, I'm sending to gramps to help out the other people of Thamasa. They need the money more than I do."  
  
Celes and Edgar exchanged a look. Relm was turning into quite the little philanthropist.  
  
"Good morning, Your Majesty," said Cid formally, as he and Strago finally made it over.  
  
"Cid, enough with that," admonished Edgar, "you saved the life of one of the most beautiful women in the world. For that, I'm not your King, but your friend Edgar."  
  
Celes rolled her eyes, but Cid continued to speak. "Edgar. Are the rumors true?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That the Salvation Council is moving down here from North Figaro?"  
  
Only a few months after the defeat of Kefka, Edgar had begun construction on a new city at the end of the Serpent Trench, which he had called North Figaro. The village had quickly attracted merchants and shippers, and was quickly growing into a significant town. As a symbol of the freedom from Kefka's dangerous impulses, the Salvation Council had made their headquarters there.  
  
The Salvation Council had been formed by families who had suffered under the rule of Gestahl or Kefka, and wanted to punish those who were still loyal to the Empire. There were still some who remembered the power of the Imperial army and wished to return to it. But there were rumors that the Salvation Council, twelve men and women who had been selected by their peers, was persecuting people who had simply been members of the Empire and were no longer loyal. That fact worried both Cid and Celes, as they had been high-ranking members of the Empire and were both responsible in their own way for terrible atrocities.  
  
"Yes, it's true," said Edgar, "I guess the Council is beginning to run its course, but the members like the power they hold over people, so they probably are going to want to make it a little more public."  
  
"Can't you keep them out of here? They freak me out," said Relm.  
  
"I wish I could, but I signed the agreement to abide by their judgments," said Edgar sadly, wishing he had never done that, "Cyan also signed for Doma, as did Locke in Kohlingen, and Arvis in Narshe. There's nothing that any of us would be able to do; our hands are bound."  
  
"I'm worried that they'll come for Cid or myself," commented Celes, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," chirped Relm, "we're the Heroes. They wouldn't dare come after any of us. We're too famous."  
  
Celes and Cid nodded reluctantly. Behind them, Strago remained silent. He also worried for his youthful friends. Their fame might make them attractive targets of the Salvation Council; to show that even the Heroes are accountable for their actions. Which is ridiculous because the purpose of the Council is to condemn those still loyal to the Empire, not those who fought against it. But the whole cause of the Salvation Council had been corrupted, the usual problem with people who gain power.  
  
"There have also been rumors that some of the most senior and powerful Imperial sympathizers that the Council has imprisoned have been escaping recently," reported Cid, "They think someone is trying to gather former Imperials around."  
  
No one had any reply to that, and they stood around in an uncomfortable silence for several moments. Finally, Celes couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
  
"Hey Edgar, where's Sabin?" she asked, "I was kind of hoping to see him here. I've missed him."  
  
Edgar had to smile. "I thought you and Locke were an item."  
  
Celes shrugged. "We really like each other, but we both have a bit too much baggage for each other right now. I still can't express myself, and he is still in love with Rachel. It's a bit hard to love a person who is still in love with someone who's dead."  
  
The young king smiled again. Then it faded. "Well, to be perfectly honest about Sabin, I have no idea where he is."  
  
"What?!" cried Relm.  
  
"And neither does anyone else," continued Edgar, "No one has seen or heard from Sabin in over six months."  
  
"Six months?!" repeated Celes, "Why hasn't anyone gone looking for him?"  
  
"Because the last time he disappeared it was for nearly ten years," said Edgar with a weak smile, "He's more than capable of taking care of himself."  
  
"Where was he last?" asked Strago.  
  
"Mobliz, with Terra and Gau. I talked to Terra a while ago. She said that there was something wrong with him. He seemed... well, more restless than usual."  
  
"They were not the last to see him," a voice whispered.  
  
All five of them spun to see a figure in the shadows. All that could be seen was the figure's steel-gray eyes.  
  
"Dammit Shadow," said Edgar, "don't do that anymore."  
  
Beneath his mask, Shadow grinned. Interceptor padded out behind him and immediately went over to Relm.  
  
"Hey Inty!" she laughed as the dog licked her face. Shadow shook his head, suppressing a chuckle.  
  
"What did you mean that Terra and Gau weren't the last to see Sabin?" asked Celes.  
  
"After he left them, I encountered him leaving his master, Duncan," explained Shadow, "I got the feeling that he had surpassed Duncan's skill. But Sabin had a look in his eyes, one that I have seen in few men. He had the look of a man seeking oblivion."  
  
"He wanted to die?!" cried Edgar.  
  
"No," said Shadow calmly, "he wanted oblivion. For some, it means drinking until you can no longer think. For others, it means death. For Sabin, I suspect it means extensive meditation and training. He said that his life was empty. He had lost his focus. But I am also worried for him. Five months is a long time for one of us to disappear with absolutely no one knowing anything. I have begun to keep my ears open. If I hear anything, I will be certain to let you know."  
  
"Send news to me too," said Celes, "I've got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I would love to get some reassurance."  
  
"Hey everyone!" yelled Relm, though she was only kneeling at their feet, "This is supposed to be a celebration! Sabin is tough, he can take care of himself. Let's have some fun!"  
  
The others smiled at her youthful enthusiasm and moved to join in the festivities. 


	3. Chapter 1: Anniversary Celebrations, Par...

Swords clashed in the courtyard as the spectators watched. The duel was spectacular; both combatants were superb. Suddenly, one slipped and fell to one knee. The other came in for the kill, but the one who fell rolled backwards out of range and then lunged forward, stopping the blade before it pierced his opponent's heart.  
  
"Stay thy blade!" called Cyan, "This match is over. I declare Sir Dyakein the victor. Kneel before me. With these lords and ladies as thy witnesses, I hereby do bequeath upon thou the rank of Retainer of Doma. Thou shall be my counselor. Arise!"  
  
The young man stood and turned around. "Hail King Cyan, noblest of kings!" he called, then turned back to Cyan and kneeled again. Following his lead, most of the spectators came to one knee. Cyan bowed deeply to them.  
  
"Come, sirs and ladies," he cried, "Let us feast in honor of the defeat of thy villain, Kefka. Two years we have worked in peace. Celebrate thy joys of the past year!"  
  
The people cheered and dispersed to the marching grounds, where food and games had been prepared for the celebrations. Cyan wandered through the crowds, meeting his people. After the defeat of Kefka, Cyan had returned to Doma to rebuild it in honor of Elaine and Owain, his wife and son, killed when Kefka poisoned everyone in the castle. Being one of the Heroes, hundreds had followed him to Doma to repopulate it, and now it was larger than before the Imperial attack. A small town had even grown around the castle. Cyan felt that there was no more fitting honor to his family and his king than to rebuild the home that they had died for.  
  
"Hey look, it's the knight that loves flying in airships!" called a voice.  
  
Cyan turned to see one of his old compatriots standing nearby. "Sir Setzer. A pleasure to meet you again. Thou art doing well, I hope?"  
  
Setzer grinned as he shook hands with his old ally. "Never been better. Got myself a new airship, and I'm going from one place to another gambling with all the other wealthy people of the world. By the way, I have a new plan."  
  
"Ancients protect us from thy plans," prayed Cyan.  
  
Setzer laughed. "No no, I figured it out. All I need is some financing, and I'll do it right here in Doma. Real estate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Real estate," repeated Setzer, "I'll buy land here in Doma, build some homes, and then sell them to people. You got about four other investors who are doing the exact same thing. But those investors have a weakness. They think the secret to selling is the size and opulence of the homes they're building. But I have discovered the real secret of success in selling real estate. Location. Build an ordinary place in the right location and it'll sell way faster than any big monstrosity they can come up with."  
  
"I am not interested in thy schemes," said Cyan, "Money and profits have no meaning. Thou art blinded by thy greed."  
  
"But just think," said Setzer persistently, a grin on his face, "if you help me with the finances, the money that will come back to you can be used to the benefit of your people. With the profits you can improve the quality of their lives. You can build a new battlement or support more knights. You would have the money to send expeditions to destroy monsters roaming nearby lands. The possibilities are endless."  
  
Cyan began grumbling. Setzer had obviously planned this conversation out ahead of time, knowing his own weakness. True, Cyan didn't are about money, personally, but money was necessary to successfully running his kingdom and supporting the people. Setzer had him trapped, and they both knew it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Um, excuse me, I don't think I caught that," teased Setzer.  
  
"Don't push thy luck, gambler," growled Cyan.  
  
Setzer laughed. "Hey, if I was a gambling man, and I am, I'd say you'll make about twice whatever you loan me. This is a very safe bet."  
  
"With thou gambler, nothing is ever a safe bet," commented Cyan, with a small grin of his own.  
  
Setzer laughed again and toasted Cyan. *****************************************************  
  
The village of Mobliz was always a quiet little place, but even more after the destruction of the world after Kefka took control of the goddess statues. All the adults had died as a supernatural plague ravaged them and left only the children. In the two years since Kefka's defeat, a small handful of people had moved back into Mobliz, but for the most part people feared becoming victim to the same plague. Thus most of the inhabitants were the children under the care of Terra.  
  
On this anniversary of the defeat of the Empire, Terra had instructed each child to light two candles and place them somewhere important to them. Most of the children had placed the candles near where they had lived with their family. Gau sat next to Terra in the middle of the town.  
  
"Terra sad," said the boy in his simple language.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Today is a day to be sad, Gau. And to be happy, since this day was the beginning of a new age."  
  
"Mama?" said a little girl. Her name was Adrienne, and she had just turned seven years old.  
  
"Yes Adrienne? What do you need?"  
  
"Why are we lighting all these candles?"  
  
Terra sighed. A year ago, she would have been upset inside, but she knew that Adrienne was far too young to remember Kefka. She could barely remember hiding in the caves beneath Terra's house with the other children while Phunbaba threatened the area, and that had been a direct and constant danger.  
  
"Come sweetheart, come sit with me and Gau," said Terra. The little girl climbed into her lap, and other began to gather around.  
  
Terra's story lasted long into the afternoon. How she awoke in Narshe after the Esper had knocked her unconscious. Her escape from the guards, and rescue by Locke and the Moogles. How she and Locke had journeyed to Figaro Castle, and met King Edgar. She told them how fearsome Kefka was when he attacked, and the escape of the three of them to Mt. Kolts, where they encountered Sabin. She told them about Banon and his nobility and dedication to defeating the Empire. The battle for Narshe against Kefka, and how her friends had searched everywhere for her after morphing into her Esper form. Then the journey to Thamasa and the battle of the floating continent, where Kefka forever altered the face of the world in the Day of Ruin. Terra told them how frightened she had been after that, when she saw how much destruction magic could cause. Then she told them that her friends, especially Celes and Sabin had been invaluable in giving her back her confidence and will to fight for the safety of them, the children.  
  
For some of the older children, they listened closely to hear the story retold, for the story was full of heroes; the Heroes. For the younger children, this was probably the first time they had heard the story in full. They laughed in joy when Gau imitated Mog's "kupo", and they shivered in fear when Terra described Kefka, and his fearsomeness.  
  
Terra finished the story just as it was approaching time for supper. She didn't worry about it. Duane and Katrina had been working on that to give Terra a rest, even though they spent a lot of time playing with their little girl.  
  
Before they ate, Terra had everyone take a moment of silence, in order to remember everyone who died before they were able to see peace and freedom come back to the world. As soon as dinner was over, Terra sent everyone to bed. Monsters still roamed the land, and it was best to stay indoors after dark. She and Gau sat up for a while.  
  
"Gau and Terra lonely. Miss Mr. Thou," said the boy.  
  
Terra smiled. She remembered every time Gau called Sabin that he went ballistic. But she also remembered Sabin's grin the moment Gau turned his back. The boy was right, she missed Sabin too. She missed everyone, but Sabin had been a very close friend. He didn't have many demons in his past like some of the others, and didn't have an ulterior reason for helping her. He fought alongside them because it was fighting for the right reasons, and that was enough for him. He didn't feel an overwhelming need to protect her, didn't have to flirt with her, and didn't have to impress her. She missed his sparkling blue eyes and hearty laugh. The guy could laugh at anything. She remembered how many times that laugh of his had been able to make her smile, starting from the moment she had met him and called him a bodybuilder.  
  
"You're right Gau, I miss Sabin. I miss everyone. I wish we could all get together again." 


	4. Chapter 2: Face of Danger

Screams echoed up and down the corridors. Guards shivered. They knew of the warrior who'd been brought in four months ago. But few knew what their master was doing to him. For maybe twenty hours out of every day, the screams resounded. The torture had to be terrible, most of the assumed. Some had even come to respect the warrior in a way; able to survive after so much obvious pain must make him amazingly powerful.  
  
Their leader strode down towards the prisoner's cell. He was very tall, towering at least a full head over even the tallest guard. He was slender and almost delicately built, but none dared to challenge him, for even the most oblivious could feel the terrible power behind the man's violet eyes. He wore rich robes under an elaborate leather jerkin and cloak.  
  
Guards backed out of his way and held their breath as he passed. They knew he'd been a disciple of Kefka, but no one knew if he was as mad. Most were happy to not find out.  
  
The man ducked as he entered the cell. Strung up on a vertical rack, was the warrior he had sought; Sabin. The martial artist's arms were chained, and those chains were attached to bricks in the wall. His clothing was in tatters, a scruffy beard covered his face, and his hair had grown long and stringy. His whole demeanor exuded exhaustion and pain.  
  
Behind him was a creature unlike anything the world could imagine. It looked like a gigantic spider, with a demon's head, though the pincers were still on either side of the mouth. Streaks of blood red color went across its body. It was altogether hideous.  
  
"Release him," ordered the stranger.  
  
Instantly, scientists detached the cable connecting Sabin to the creature. Sabin slumped forward and was breathing heavily.  
  
--Where am I? What day is it? Why can't I move my arms?--  
  
Sabin was unable to think much past those thoughts. But he calmed himself. Slowly, he began concentrating on making his fingers and toes move. It took an indeterminable time for him to realize that they were responding.  
  
--Wait, I remember now. Vargas and his cronies pumped me full of poison. But when was that? It seems like years ago.--  
  
"Awaken, Sabin," said a voice.  
  
Slowly Sabin opened his eyes and looked up. A man almost as tall as Umaro stood before him. Hell, he might have been taller than Umaro, but he wasn't heavily built. What was behind those violet eyes? Whatever it was, Sabin was certain it was dangerous.  
  
"Who... are... you?" wheezed Sabin. He didn't understand why his voice was so hoarse.  
  
"That hardly matters, since sooner or later you will only address me as 'Master,' but I am called Detrek," answered the man, "You were one of those responsible for the death of my mentor."  
  
"Kefka," spat Sabin.  
  
"Indeed," agreed Detrek, "he was a madman, and perhaps it is best he has been destroyed. As long as he remained in his tower, I would have been unable to get to him to kill him myself. So in a way I should be thanking you. It doesn't matter, however."  
  
Sabin remained silent as Detrek slowly circled him. Over his shoulder he could see something was behind him. Was that what had been causing the pain? It looked like... no, impossible. It couldn't be an Esper.  
  
"It's remarkable how you've been able to resist my ally's incredible powers of persuasion," said Detrek in a calm, conversational voice, "Usually he breaks a person in a few hours. Your friend Vargas succumbed in a day."  
  
"Vargas is not my friend," insisted Sabin. His voice sounded dry, scratchy. What had been going on?  
  
"Regardless of that fact, it remains that you have resisted for nearly four months."  
  
--Four months?! No wonder I feel like Duncan did a Bum Rush on me!--  
  
"What do you want from me?" demanded Sabin.  
  
Detrek laughed. "My dear fool, I want nothing from you. Simply put, I want you. With the help of my ally behind you, I will break you to my will and turn you into the most lethal weapon in the world. You see, I paid close attention to you and your friends after the Day of Ruin. I was watching before that traitor Celes ever came back from that pathetic little island she'd been on for a year. Physically, you are the toughest of your companions, and those Blitzes that your Master Duncan taught you draw upon some energy force that I haven't encountered yet. I still haven't figured out how you perform those feats."  
  
"Let me outta these chains and I'll be happy to demonstrate," growled Sabin.  
  
"Heh. Sabin, my friend, I seriously doubt you could even hit me, let along hurt me," chided Detrek, "but I don't want to damage you too much yet. You still have so much to offer me."  
  
"You're deluding yourself," said Sabin, "just give my friends some time and they'll storm this place, let me out of here, and then we'll kick you butt from here to the Esper World."  
  
Detrek leaned in close until he was only inches from Sabin's face. "What is your weakness, Sabin? What about you can my ally exploit? What will it take to break you? Is it your friends? Your master Duncan? Vargas' head, perhaps?"  
  
Sabin remained silent.  
  
"Don't strain yourself, Sabin. You may have a strong will, but you can only take the pain for so long. After that your mind and will be broken, and you will be my slave. You will be at my side as my legions sweep over the world and retake it."  
  
"You want to know what your weakness is?" said Sabin, "It's your arrogance. And you underestimate the Heroes. That will be your undoing."  
  
Detrek smirked. "Then perhaps I should double the guards on you so I don't underestimate you."  
  
Sabin lowered his head, but then began to chuckle. "You already have."  
  
The powerful martial artist pulled himself forward with awesome strength. The chain attached to his right arm snapped out of the wall and his left leg broke through the clamp at his ankle. Detrek was already backpedaling but Sabin's kick caught him full in the face and knocked him back further.  
  
The whole thing had taken less than three seconds, but an eyeblink later over a dozen soldiers had jumped on Sabin to hold him down. Detrek's burning eyes were on Sabin the whole time until the scientist reattached the creature to Sabin.  
  
Screams began to echo down the corridors again. 


	5. Chapter 3: Surprise Attack

Locke was strolling aimlessly in the lands outside of Kohlingen. A week had passed since the second anniversary of Kefka's defeat. Locke knew that Celes had gone to Figaro to celebrate with Edgar and some of the others, but he'd declined. He couldn't have spent that time with Celes, it wouldn't have been right.  
  
He plodded along a familiar path. He and Rachel had used this path many times to get to a small pond in the woods. They had spent so many days of idyllic peace and love at that pond. She was always a part of him, and now Locke walked their path, remember what their life had been like together.  
  
But now he noticed small differences since the Year of Dread. The Day of Ruin and Kefka's Light of Judgment had done irreparable damage to the world. For Locke, many sentimental things were different, like the apple tree that he and Rachel would always pilfer a few apples from on their way to the pond was gone; only a charred log was there now.  
  
Locke stopped walking. He didn't want to walk to the end of the path, knowing that the pond was gone forever. Only a chasm caused by the Light of Judgment existed there now. It was a blight on a beautiful memory. Locke had no desire to see that stain, it would only remind him of the downward spiral his life was taking now.  
  
Celes had set up a home in Jidoor after Kefka's death, but just about a year ago she'd come up to Kohlingen and they'd lived together. But his memory of Rachel overshadowed everything he and Celes had with each other. Too often would he go visit Rachel, too often would he weep that the Phoenix Esper had been unable to revive her. He had ended up pushing Celes to the side in his love of the two women.  
  
He knew that Celes loved him, but she was never one to take any crap. She'd told him to his face, in no uncertain terms what his residual love for Rachel was doing to her, and her feelings for Locke. She would give him time to work out his feelings, but not forever.  
  
Then she had left for Figaro. Took the first boat over. If Setzer had been in the area Locke was certain she would have hitched a ride with him over to Doma or somewhere, maybe to Mobliz to spend the time with Terra.  
  
Locke knew he needed to do something to get Celes back, but at this moment, he had no idea what to do.  
  
As he headed back towards Kohlingen, Locke heard something. There was a woman screaming, and she wasn't far away. He pulled his knife from the sheath and ran towards the voice.  
  
She wasn't far. She was a few years younger than he was, closer in age to Celes, actually. Like Celes, she had similar golden blond hair. But right now she was being attacked by a half-dozen ruffians. The top of her dress had been torn and was revealing the Swell of her breasts. The brigands were already making lewd comments about what they were going to be doing to her.  
  
Locke was an opportunist, but he had a heart of gold. Silently he ran to the nearest ruffian, who fortunately had his back to Locke. The young rogue slid his knife straight through the heart and was moving again before the ruffian fell to the ground.  
  
Another of the brigands turned just as Locke reached him and let out a cry of alarm. Locke slammed his knife into the man's chest and pushed him into one of the others.  
  
Two of the other ruffians drew shortswords and came at Locke. The first man swung high at Locke's head, but he ducked under and slashed at the man's side. Blood flew out of the man as he fell to the ground. The second man thrust for Locke's chest but he spun out of the way and stabbed the man in his hip.  
  
Before the remaining ruffians were able to draw their weapons, Locke kicked one in the groin and punched the other one, breaking his nose.  
  
Locke slowly circled around, his knife pointing at each of them.  
  
"If you guys want to live, I would recommend against moving," he said threatening, then he moved over to the girl.  
  
She was holding the top of her dress closed and staring at Locke with amazement. Locke extended his hand to help her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, noting how beautiful she was, another reminder of Celes, and also of Rachel.  
  
"Yes," she said, her voice husky, "thanks to you. Might I know the name of rescuer?"  
  
He grinned. "My name is Locke."  
  
Her eyes widened even more in recognition. "Do you mean that you're the Locke?" she asked, "The Returner hero?"  
  
"The same."  
  
The girl smiled coyly. "Is a girl allowed to kiss her heroic rescuer?" she asked.  
  
Locke was feeling gallant. He loved this part of the fame. Sometimes being a hero could be a lot of fun. He grabbed the girl around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.  
  
Suddenly there was sharp pain and then a distant numbness in his upper chest. _I've been stabbed_. He looked down and saw the hilt of a dagger sticking out of his ribs. The girl smiled cruelly and backed off, her eyes glinting with malice. Locke slumped to his knees.  
  
He watched, unbelieving, as the girl reached into a sack lying near a tree and passed out small vials to the surviving ruffians. Drinking them down, their wounds closed and healed, and then they all gathered around him.  
  
"The famous Locke Cole," sneered the girl, "one of the infamous Returners, hero of the world. Heh, honestly I can't see how you ever could be considered the slightest hero, let alone a member of that legendary company. How could the likes of you ever bring down the greatest empire in existence?"  
  
She and the ruffians snickered. Locke felt himself dying; the dagger had sliced his heart, he knew he was bleeding inside. The girl took the sword from one of the ruffians.  
  
"Don't worry babe," she said mockingly, "I'll make the end painless. Don't worry about the rest of your friends mourning your death, they'll be joining you soon enough."  
  
She raised the sword over her head, preparing to strike. Suddenly her back arched and she screamed, then fell forward on top of Locke. He dimly noticed that the ruffians had spun around and one died, then they charged something.  
  
Locke's vision was going, but began to feel the woman's back. Blades peppered the upper part of her back, and he heard the growl of an animal, then everything went black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Locke realized that his eyes were open, and the branches and leaves of the tree above him were slowly coming into focus. He could only vaguely remember the fight, and getting stabbed. He tried to sit up. Pain flared in his chest. He reached for the wound, and his hand came away bloody.  
  
_Okay, I'm still alive, but I'm also still wounded. This hurts like hell!  
_  
Locke turned his head. On his left he could see the girl, her eyes were still wide with shock and pain. The ruffians were piled high with her. Locke turned his head the other way. A large black and brown dog lay watching him, head raised. It barked as their eyes met.  
  
He propped himself up a bit and saw a familiar figure walking towards him.  
  
"Shadow," he croaked.  
  
"Don't try to talk, you fool," said the ninja. His left arm was bent out at a grotesque angle; it was badly broken.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" asked Locke as Shadow helped him up.  
  
"Same thing that happened to you," was the answer, "I was ambushed. At their head was some guy, short but barrel-chested, incredibly strong. He was a damned good martial artists, fought a lot like Sabin does."  
  
Locke's mind raced through the haze of pain. It couldn't be Vargas. He'd been there with Edgar and Terra when Sabin had fought that lunatic. The guy had fallen off the side of a cliff, no one could have survived that.  
  
"I managed to escape using a smoke bomb," continued Shadow, "but just barely. I'd run out of tonics and potions, all I had left on me was a fenix down, hence why your sorry butt is still alive."  
  
"Yeah," said Locke, "thanks, Shadow."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"We need to get back to Kohlingen," said Locke, grimacing as his wound continued to bleed, "we can get some healing potions there. Then we need to send a pigeon to Edgar and get the word out to the others that there are hit teams after us. My guess is that they're Imperials, or at least loyalists who've gotten organized to take revenge on the Returners."  
  
"There's a very old saying thief. Heal first, think later," chided Shadow.  
  
"I hear you there, buddy," replied Locke.  
  
Slowly, the two of them worked their way back to town.


	6. Chapter 4: Danger to all

To Night Elemental, who was gracious enough to provide some great feedback:  
  
Yes, there will be more explanations of how some characters are there, but for others, I'll leave it to imagination. As to Sabin hitting the tree in the Prologue, there is a real martial arts technique called Kanshu (I think, but I know it translates into "Iron Hand") whereby the practitioner repeatedly strikes very hard objects to toughen the hands to incredible levels. Since this is fantasy, I just increased the real power ability a couple of notches. Thanks for your comments, and I hope to receive more as I post more chapters.

* * *

"I'm somewhat surprised and disappointed with you, Vargas," said Detrek. His voice was icy calm, but the martial artist felt the chill of fear down into his bones. "I thought I had been explicitly clear that the ninja should die. I'm quite distressed."  
  
"Master," began Vargas, "I had the ninja in my grasp. The coward used a smoke bomb to make an escape. The sniveling worm will be dead, I promise you. Just give me leave, master, to go and find him again, and I assure you –"  
  
"Silence," said Detrek. Vargas immediately shut his mouth. He knew better than to try and press his case further. "You had your chance and you failed. I should say that I'm not surprised the ninja eluded you; in fact, I expected it. Right now there are other plans that need to be addressed, and I need you as my emissary. Go."  
  
Vargas bowed and quickly left the room. It was a large, grand, opulent throne room. The ceilings were over twenty feet high, decked with drapes of red and gold. Detrek's throne was high-backed and bore the seal of Gestahl's Empire, although slightly modified to reflect that it was a New Empire growing here. The floor was inlaid with white and black marble, and behind the throne was a portrait of Detrek slaying the famed Returners. It was a vision of what Detrek would have once all his plans were fulfilled and he was victorious over his enemies. Which of course was only a matter of time, time that was unfortunately running thin.  
  
Detrek, alone in his throne room, rubbed his temples. He was not so insane nor as powerful as Kefka had been during the Year of the Tower to be capable of moving irrationally. His plots were necessarily numerous and complex, as his enemies were the foremost champions in the world. Sometimes those plots got jumbled about in his head. He silently blessed his foresight with using Vargas.  
  
The martial artist was a useful weapon against the Returners, and bright enough to follow orders and improvise when necessary, but not so intelligent as to figure out the nature of the plots or determine how they play out. Detrek smiled cruelly as he remembered finding Vargas just weeks after the Day of Ruin. Vargas had been training like a madman; the only thought in that small brain was to become strong enough to annihilate Sabin. He'd faked his death by falling off a cliff, when there had been a ledge only a few feet down that had gone into the stone, giving him space to hide while his enemies peered over the side of the cliff into the mists, never looking hard for his body. Such hatred made him the perfect tool.  
  
Detrek pulled a thin rope next to the throne. A bell sounded, and moments later a manservant entered and bowed deeply.  
  
"Bring me Sabin's overseer," ordered Detrek.  
  
The man bowed again and scurried off. A few minutes later he returned with another man. He was short, probably into his fifties, and balding. He'd been one of Gestahl's senior scientists at the Magitek Research Facility working under Cid, that was before the Returners came there and tore the place to pieces. His hatred of them and the traitor Cid made him grateful for Detrek's timely intervention with the Salvation Council, and ensured his loyalty.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"What progress have you made with Sabin?" Detrek wanted to know.  
  
"My lord, we are steadily breaking through the subject's barriers," reported the scientist. He never called Sabin by his name, feeling that doing so would create some sort of bond with him. Thus he was only a subject, a thing, a worm, a Returner. "The Dark Esper is using his powers to cause intense pain throughout the body, while the we are augmenting it with physical torture. The Esper has begun to break through the subject's conscious control of his body, thus we are now capable of affecting motor functions. However, we are still some time away from breaking through barrier to control of the subconscious mind. Once we are there however, placing the desire to serve you, his master, will be a simple matter."  
  
"His dreams. How have they been progressing? I presume you have been monitoring them as I ordered?" probed Detrek.  
  
"Yes, my lord. Every time we have given the subject a break from the torture, we have drugged him into unconsciousness, and the Dark Esper has turned his dreams into nightmares. Most of them revolve around him being unable to protect his allies. The two women, Celes and Terra, figure most prominently as his wards in these visions."  
  
The scientist smiled cruelly. He hated the two women almost as much as he hated Cid, now soft and comfortable in Figaro Castle. They were all traitors. As Cid's primary assistant, he'd been just as involved as Cid in creating Celes as a Magitek Knight, and in attempting to harness Terra's awesome inborn powers. All of them, each and every one, had turned against him, but he would have his vengeance. Through Detrek, he'd been given that chance to see them squirm.  
  
"You've done well," Detrek complimented, a tight smile on his lips, "continue your observations of Sabin. Let me know of any significant changes."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Immediately after the scientist left, Detrek summoned another one of his agents. As the tall, thin man entered, Detrek knew what his questions would be. This man had worked with the Returners on their airship after the Year of the Tower, had helped them all the way through to their defeat of Kefka. He was not a loyalist, but that mattered little to Detrek. The man was an opportunist, a mercenary, and the money Detrek paid him for his insights on the Returners was a pittance, compared to the invaluable information he provided. This man had seen the Returners in their quiet moments, had overheard personal conversations with each other, seen how they got along in private, all away from the prying eyes.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Of the women Celes and Terra, who is the more vulnerable right now?" Detrek asked.  
  
The agent thought it over for a few moments. He was kept abreast of all things happening across the world, and was smart enough for himself to see how it affected his employer's enemies.  
  
"I would say Celes is more vulnerable, my lord. She is currently incommunicado as she returns to her home in Jidoor. She has been attempting to have a relationship with the thief Locke Cole, which sources say is not going very well at the moment. Emotions may be fragile. And it has been reported that there are fears the Salvation Council may be investigating her for her actions prior to the Empire's fall."  
  
Detrek grinned evilly. It was disturbing enough to make his agent shudder, even though he'd seen and experienced many strange and unusual things with the Returners. But Detrek was another thing entirely.  
  
_I have you now, Sabin._  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Shadow flexed his arm. Despite having it set in Kohlingen and then downing a pair of healing potions, the elbow still seemed a little stiff. Then again maybe it was having been cooped up in Figaro Castle for the past few days.  
  
As soon as Edgar had received their carrier pigeon, he'd immediately sent notices to Cyan, Arvis, Terra, and Strago. Another had been sent to Jidoor for Relm and Celes, even though the latter was still aboard a ship.  
  
"Hopefully Relm will meet Celes as soon as she arrives," concluded Edgar as he looked out over the desert.  
  
"Everything will be fine," said Locke, "Setzer will probably touch down somewhere and he'll get the notice, and he can gather everyone together in the Lucky Lady and be here within days instead of weeks."  
  
_And at least Celes is out of harm's way for the moment,_ Locke added silently.  
  
The three men were silent for a few minutes, engaged in their own thoughts.  
  
"Shadow," said Edgar, knowing he had to ask, even though he didn't want to know the inevitable answer, "have you heard anything about Sabin in the past few weeks?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but no, I have not."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Jerris Alvon had once been a soldier in the Imperial army, but after the Day of Ruin, like so many others, he deserted. He would not be such a fool as to follow that painted maniac Kefka. Hailing from a small village and been a part of Gestahl's spy network meant that few knew about him, which made him able to adapt to the new world. Now he worked as an investigator for the Salvation Council, helping them round up loyalists. Jerris himself was loyal to no one, his sole concern was his own well-being. And life was fair for him.  
  
He was working late this evening in South Figaro, as the Council had been in the process of relocating from North Figaro. His most recent orders had been to investigate Celes Chere, one of the famed Returners. Soon enough, he came across a letter that piqued his curiosity.  
  
It was written in a feminine script, addressed to a known Imperial loyalist, Jerris saw. He knew that this loyalist had recently been arrested and imprisoned, but had somehow escaped. Ancients only knew how. But the letter, signed by Celes, detailed a meeting proposal between her and some guy called Detrek. The meet location was outside of Jidoor.  
  
Jerris knew that Celes had left South Figaro recently to return to Jidoor, maybe it was for this meeting. He quickly wrote out a note to an agent of the Council in Jidoor, to investigate her and see if a meeting does in fact take place.  
  
Unknown to Jerris, however, the recipient of his note was not what he seemed, and had received orders that contrasted with Jerris'. Orders that he would follow to the letter. 


	7. Chapter 5: It Makes No Sense

It was a bright and sunny afternoon when the _Western Pearl_ pulled up to the docks at Jidoor. The air still carried a hint of winter's chill, but also held promise for a wonderful spring. The merchantman carried supplies of wine, herbs, glass, and fine jewelry from South Figaro. Much of it would continue down to Tzen and Albrook, but some would be exchanged here for other goods in demand in the southern cities.  
  
Several people gathered on the docks, especially children, for the sailors and how they worked to bring the ship into port always fascinated them. Compared to the sailors, whose clothes were torn and halfway to rags, Celes stood on the bow like a shining diamond. Her robes were white, with the palest tint of ice blue, and her cape was as white as freshly fallen snow.  
  
Celes scanned the crowd, always alert for threats, but her mind was calm. She was thinking how good it was to come back to her quiet little home, away from war and politics.  
  
_And Locke.  
_  
As much as she hated herself for admitting it, Celes had needed the break from Locke. She loved him, she was able to admit that to herself, but lock didn't know what he was doing yet. Celes knew that if she'd stayed with him, she probably would have throttled him, but instead she'd give him space, and they'd both figure out what to do.  
  
Then Celes noticed a certain young girl on the docks waving frantically. Celes smiled and stepped off onto the pier, then the girl ran into her and gave her a hug.  
  
"It's great to see you, Celes!" cried Relm, grinning widely, "It's been so lonely here. Why didn't you come back on the airship with me and Gramps?"  
  
After the anniversary celebrations, Setzer had landed outside Figaro to give Strago a lift back to Thamasa. Relm had gone along to say goodbye, then to get dropped of in Jidoor. Celes knew she could have been back in a couple days instead of a couple weeks, but...  
  
"I needed some time to myself, Relm," she said with a smile. It was hard not to be at peace around Relm; she bubbled with so much youthful enthusiasm that it was infectious sometimes.  
  
"Come on back to my house," she offered to Relm, "I'm in the mood for a mug of hot chocolate. How about you?"  
  
The grin on the younger girl's face was answer enough.  
  
The two of them walked through the streets of Jidoor, pausing to look at some of the wares displayed in the open-air stalls. A few brave souls were ready to face the cold to try and get a head start on their competitors.  
  
"We got a pigeon from Edgar a few days ago," Relm said to the older woman.  
  
"Oh? About what?"  
  
Relm gulped. "Locke was attacked."  
  
"What?!" Celes cried as her head whipped around.  
  
"Shadow too," continued the girl, "they were ambushed by groups of attackers. Both nearly died, but they're okay now. Edgar sent out the warning for us to be careful, but it didn't sound like we needed to get together immediately. The message wasn't long enough to figure out if Locke and Shadow were attacked by bandits, Imperial loyalists, or what."  
  
Celes was silent for several blocks. After her outburst she had composed herself, and forced herself not to react even at the news that Locke had nearly been killed. Cold fury enveloped her heart; whoever did this would be sorry.  
  
Relm saw the fury, as much as Celes tried to hide it.  
  
"Hey, come on," said the girl, "Locke and Shadow killed the guys that attacked them. Let's have that hot chocolate and talk about fun stuff, like how long you're gonna stay."  
  
Celes smiled, but she remained distracted for the rest of the walk back to her home. But when they rounded the last corner to her house, both she and Relm stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Over twenty soldiers stood at rest outside the front door of her home. They wore plain brown leather armor and caps, and their shortswords were sheathed at their hips. When they saw her and Relm, they began to come to attention, and one of them, their commander, walked up to her.  
  
"Celes Chere?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, still somewhat in shock. On the left breast of the armor was the insignia of the Salvation Council. What the heck was going on?  
  
"Madam, I regret to inform you that I am under orders by the Salvation Council to place you under arrest under suspicion of Imperial loyalties," continued the soldier, "Will you come quietly or do you intend to resist?"  
  
"What are you doing?!" screamed Relm, "Don't you know who she is? This Celes, she's one of the Returners! What do you want with her? This makes no sense!"  
  
The soldier looked down at Relm, and his eyes were full of pity. "I am very sorry, but I know exactly who Celes is, and who you are, Relm Arrowny. But my orders are specific. Evidence has been gathered that implicates Celes as having Imperial sympathies. I am to bring her back to the Salvation Council, peacefully or by use of force."  
  
"There's nothing you need to worry about, soldier," said Celes. She slowly drew her scimitar and handed it to him. "I am not about to fight you, as you are normally doing a worthy thing. Relm, I want you to go to Figaro, tell Edgar and the others what has happened. I will argue my case against the Salvation Council, but I won't fight, that will just get the rest of you into trouble."  
  
Celes patted the younger girl's cheek and then turned back to the soldier. "I surrender myself to your custody."  
  
The commander nodded. "Then I feel that we need not worry about binding you, as long as you come peacefully," he told her.  
  
Celes nodded, and then walked away, back towards the docks, flanked by soldiers of the Salvation Council, but with her head held high.  
  
Relm was fuming. How could the Council go after one of the world's greatest heroes? This was madness!  
  
She raced back to Owzer's where all her art supplies were stored in her room, including her rainbow brush. She quickly apologized to the old gentleman and explained what had happened. Relm then grabbed her paints and a canvas, and ran into the yard. There she quickly sketched a griffon and focused all her power on it. Despite the fact that magic had vanished from the world, Relm was still able to focus enough power to bring her art to life.  
  
Slowly, the sketch changed into a life-like griffon. Relm leapt onto its back and directed the creature into the air. She would get to Figaro well ahead of Celes. Maybe they'd somehow be able to sort this insanity out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Setzer strode confidently into Doma Castle feeling like a million gold. He loved it when his bets paid off. The land that he'd bought from Cyan only a few weeks ago already had several wealthy patrons around the world bidding for portions of it. He would make a fortune, even after he passed some it on to Cyan for the sake of Doma. The money didn't matter all that much to Setzer, however; he was rich enough. But it was always pleasing to be proven right, and making a little more money along the way never hurt.  
  
Lost in his daydreams and pride, Setzer failed to notice all the activity going on within the castle. He didn't see the frantic pace nor the sheer number of soldiers running around. He strolled right into the throne room, and saw Cyan speaking to that young new retainer of his.  
  
"Hail Cyan!" he called, grinning widely, "We hath gambled, and gambled well. By this time next –"  
  
"We hath no time for thy schemes, gambler," interrupted Cyan as he marched over.  
  
Slightly bewildered, and now noticing the flurry of activity within the castle, Setzer followed him.  
  
"What in the name of the Ancients is going on here?" he asked.  
  
"There art assassination teams after the Returners," Cyan told him, "Locke and Shadow both hat been attacked near Kohlingen. Sabin hath vanished, and no word hath been heard for nearly a year. I hath also received news that Celes has been arrested by the Salvation Council."  
  
"What? They arrested her?" commented the unbelieving gambler, "That doesn't make any sense. She's a Returner, what would they want with her?"  
  
"Thou Council hath been losing influence," Cyan answered, "This might be an attempt by them to recoup that power."  
  
"Damn them, whispered Setzer fiercely. He'd never liked the idea of the Salvation Council. The Empire was gone, its power broken. Why waste time punishing people loyal to something so completely extinct? "All right, so what's the plan?"  
  
"At this time, we must regroup. Thou and I must gather Terra and Gau from Mobliz and get to Figaro Castle. Locke, Shadow, and Relm are already there. From there we can make plans."  
  
"This stinks, my friend," commented Setzer.  
  
Cyan nodded grimly. "Aye, that it does, gambler."  
  
"The _Lucky Lady_ will be ready to go in an hour."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four days lather, everyone had managed to gather at Figaro Castle. Edgar had prepared one of the smaller ballrooms into a kind of war room, and had put a large circular table in it. They were all seated, there were only a few missing. Sabin's whereabouts were of course still unknown, Celes was currently on a ship bound for South Figaro, and Strago remained in Thamasa. He'd sent a carrier pigeon that he was ill, he would send another one when he was ready to travel.  
  
Even Mog had managed to make it down from Narshe, having left the moment he'd first learned of the attacks on Locke and Shadow, using the Water Rondo dance cross the channel.  
  
Edgar wanted to be thorough, and explained everything to them, from the attacks, to Sabin and Celes.  
  
"So Celes is currently on a ship bound for South Figaro and still no one has heard from Sabin in nearly a year," he concluded.  
  
"Do you think Sabin could have fallen to one of these hit teams?" asked Setzer.  
  
"Doubtful," was Locke's answer, "I was able to fight them off, they suckered me, the only way they would have won."  
  
"There's still that martial artist who came after me," commented Shadow.  
  
Locke, Edgar, and Terra exchanged glances. They had discussed this privately as soon as Terra had arrived, but they'd concluded that it couldn't be Vargas. He'd fallen off a cliff. He was dead. End of story.  
  
"Perhaps Sabin wanders the wilds as thou did before," suggested Cyan.  
  
"It's possible," agreed Edgar, "He survived for 10 years without a word before, no reason he couldn't survive once more."  
  
"It's Celes I'm more worried about right now," said Terra, surprising them, "The last I heard, the Salvation had lost a lot of influence. This may be their signal that they're making a power grab. If they determine that a Returner is a loyalist and they convict Celes, that is an open invitation to go after anyone they want."  
  
"Mog talk to big people before come, kupo," the Moogle said to them, "Arvis say one soldier say old Elder loyal to Empire. That why he not fight at first. Arvis throw soldier out."  
  
"Council very bad," agreed Gau, "Think they hurt Mr. Thou?"  
  
"No, they have no reason to," Relm said, sitting next to him, "he was never loyal to the Empire in the first place."  
  
"All of this is getting away from the issue," Locke said, "Celes is on her way here, and she's going to be tried as an Imperial loyalist. We have to help her!"  
  
"We can't," said Edgar.  
  
"Sir Locke, we hath all signed the treaty of thou foul Salvation Council," said Cyan, "They shan't be merciful if we break it; we wouldst all become hunted.  
  
Edgar gave his friend a sad look. "All we can do is be her witnesses and hope that the Council hasn't become so blinded by power that it finds her guilty."  
  
"So all we can do is wait?" Locke demanded.  
  
Terra nodded, and put her hand on his. "Yes, for now I'm afraid that all we can do." 


	8. Chapter 6: Heroes' Trial

I'm going to start getting into the real action and meat of the story after this, so for those of you who have been patiently reading, thank you very much and I hope to make it worth your while. As usual, please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Sabin was barely conscious of the fact that the torture had stopped. Recently they had been overwhelming him with pain, and he knew that the pain was in his body as much as it was in his mind. But he continued to fight. They would not break him. He would die to protect his friends.  
  
Detrek looked at the once majestic man who hung before him. Sabin's body had been broken, even if his mind had not. His hair hung down to the middle of his back, stringy and unkempt, and a tangled mess of a beard covered his face. He hung weakly in the chains, all his strength devoted solely to resisting the pain. His right leg hung limply; they had dislocated it days ago and had yet to put it back in the socket. But Detrek concentrated most on Sabin's eyes; they were red-rimmed, with heavy bags underneath.  
  
But despite all of this; months of torture, agonizing pain, and nightmares at every turn, Sabin's eyes were still defiant. He had been to the deepest depths of his own personal hell, had acknowledged that there would be no salvation for him, but still he continued to fight.  
  
"So," said Sabin, his voice rough and hoarse, "you give up yet? Have you come to surrender already?"  
  
Detrek chuckled. Sabin, although his resistance was an irritation and a major roadblock in his plans, was nonetheless amusing at each visit. Detrek looked forward to having him broken.  
  
"I must say, Sabin, that once you are broken I could come to enjoy your company," Detrek said, "and again I must compliment you on your amazing reserves of willpower. My friend behind you is also most impressed."  
  
Sabin glanced over his shoulder at the demonic spider; the Dark Esper. It stood there, silent and dangerous.  
  
"However," continued Detrek, "even you must admit that you cannot resist for much longer. We can control your dreams and now the movement of your limbs. Sooner or later we will break into your mind."  
  
Sabin gave a hacking laugh. "Tell it to someone who cares," he sneered.  
  
Detrek sighed theatrically. It was now time to put the plan into motion. "Oh well, it's a pity. It is truly a shame that such stubbornness will result in the death of your friend. Well, good day."  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Sabin.  
  
_Perfect,_ thought Detrek, _right on schedule._  
  
He held his hand out, and an aide gave him a newsletter. Detrek turned it so that Sabin could read the headline.  
  
"Returner Celes Chere arrested by the Salvation Council."  
  
Sabin felt the rage begin to boil. The newsletter was from South Figaro, and the story told of Celes' arrest and her imminent trial by the Council. Sabin turned his hate-filled eyes on Detrek.  
  
"You slug, you leave her out of this!" screamed Sabin, "This is between you and me! Leave them all out of this!"  
  
Detrek did his best to look hurt and offended. "But my dear Sabin, I had nothing to do with this. Her arrest is solely the responsibility of the Salvation Council. How ironic that a group designed to punish those already wronged would turn on the heroes that made its inception possible.  
  
"There is a great deal of evidence against her," he continued, "much of it circumstantial, you understand, and some of it that she won't know about..."  
  
"You're framing her," Sabin growled, "You may or may not have gotten her arrested but you're sure as hell gonna make sure she's convicted."  
  
"Sabin," said Detrek, shaking his head, "even without the small handful of phony evidence I've secretly provided to the Council, they will still find her guilty, and of course, someone of her high caliber will be summarily executed. But who would save her, a traitor?"  
  
Sabin was so exhausted and his mind clouded by pain and the shock of this treachery that he didn't realize he spoke aloud. "None of the others will help her. They're afraid the Council will come after them. Some are just sticklers for the rules, they wouldn't violate a treaty they've signed."  
  
Detrek nodded sadly, even though inside he was ready to jump with joy. Sabin had fallen into this trap perfectly. "Yes, I agree. She will be found guilty and executed, and none of them, not even Locke who claims to love her will do anything. It is sad, if only you would think of your friends and your love for them instead of yourself, then she might be saved."  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like I don't care!" Sabin exploded, "I would die for Celes or any of the others!"  
  
"But how would you get there, Sabin?" asked Detrek, "The only way out of here is with my blessing, and you would only get my blessing as my ally. How much are they worth to you?"  
  
"I'll never serve you, Detrek," Sabin told him, but there was less conviction in his voice than before.  
  
"Well," Detrek said, "then that is your decision."  
  
He turned around and walked towards the door. No one saw the smile on his face as he heard exactly what he was waiting for.  
  
"Wait."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Salvation Council had converted an old inn to their purpose, now using the rooms upstairs as their offices, while the common room had been transformed into their hearing room.  
  
Against the back wall, the nine members of the Council sat on a raised dais, overlooking both the accused and the audience. They were men and women from all over the world, both old and young. They were led by a man in his middle age; a simple shopkeeper of Maranda whose wife had died in the conquest of the town by the Empire, and had then seen his daughter disappear into slavery, and both of his sons conscripted into the Imperial army, who both died during the siege of Doma. Several of the Returners worried his decision would be clouded by the fact that Celes had been one of the generals to lead the conquest of Maranda.  
  
They all sat in the first two rows of the audience, and only saw Celes' back, but they could tell she was standing straight and proud.  
  
The Chief of the Council leaned forward. "Celes Chere, you are accused of retaining your loyalties to the now defunct Empire, the enemy of all free peoples. So what say you; are you guilty or not guilty of this accusation?"  
  
"Not guilty," she said loudly.  
  
"So noted," he replied formally, "now we will begin."  
  
So began the trial. At first, the nine council members probed her with question after question, trying to glean every last drop of information about her youth, how she was chosen by Gestahl, what the procedures were during her augmentation as a Magitek Knight, what her relationships were like with Cid, Kefka, Leo, and Gestahl. Their questions continued on into her life as a general, trying to get every secret she might be holding onto.  
  
However, once they reached the time of when she was supposed to lead the attack on South Figaro, the Council virtually ignored her desertion and the time she spent as a Returner, and picked up the questioning of approximately the last year.  
  
This phase of the trial lasted three days.  
  
After that, the Council began to call up witnesses against her. They started with some men who had been Imperial soldiers under her command; now either reformed or employed by the Council. They gave details of campaigns and how Celes acted during their battles. Next came a trio of loyalists currently imprisoned by the Council, only two of whom Celes even recognized.  
  
Then came survivors from the battle of Maranda, who assured everyone that Celes was indeed the one who led the Imperial forces against the peaceful town. Next came investigators of the Council, one of whom detail the contents of a letter between Celes and a powerful loyalist known as Detrek, and another who detailed a secret meeting between her and a loyalist who had escaped prison.  
  
Through the testimony of all these witnesses, particularly the investigators who were either lying outright or been duped, Celes was required to remain silent; all she could do was listen to it all. She slowly realized just how much of a farce these trials were. It wasn't the Council members who needed to be convinced on her guilt or innocence, they were doing all they could to convince the audience that she was deserving of whatever punishment was assigned to her. It made Celes sick to her stomach.  
  
Finally, nearly ten days after the trial had started, Celes was permitted to call two witnesses for her defense.  
  
"Who do you call?" asked the Council Chief.  
  
"I call King Edgar Figaro of Figaro and King Cyan Garamonde of Doma," she declared.  
  
As the two men got up to present themselves to the Council, Locke looked on, very hurt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Terra asked him.  
  
"I would have thought she'd pick me," he replied testily.  
  
"Locke," Terra admonished, "she's doing the smart thing. She's fighting with all she's got and she pulled out the biggest hammers she has among her tools. Edgar and Cyan both have many well-known reasons to hate the Empire. They're both kings. The Council will have a lot more respect for them than they would for you, even as much as you love her."  
  
Locke nodded, but he was unconvinced.  
  
Celes then did everything she could to negate the testimony of all the witnesses that had spoken. She asked Edgar and Cyan of her performance during the war against Kefka, both before and after the Day of Ruin. She even had Cyan talk about how he'd reacted when they had first met and his readiness to kill her, and yet today he stands by her side.  
  
After nearly two weeks, the trial was closed, and all that awaited was for the Council to announce their decision. The did so only a day later.  
  
With her friends behind her, Celes stood before the Council with as much dignity as she could muster. This whole process had made her sick. She knew what they would decide; the only judgment possible for them in order to retain their power.  
  
"After much debate," declared the Chief, "we find General Celes Chere guilty of harboring loyalties to the Empire, and order that she be executed for her crimes at dawn tomorrow."  
  
"NO!" screamed Locke. He leapt out of his seat and tried to make it to Celes, but was held back by two burly guards. Quickly, several of his friends came over to restrain him.  
  
"Any who are still loyal to the Empire, or who maintain alliances with loyalists, will be discovered and punished without remorse," intoned the Chief, staring holes into Locke, "No one, not even the exalted Returners are immune to justice. A new age has begun with the death of Kefka, and we will make certain that none who remain loyal to his Empire continue to sully the beauty and freedom we now enjoy. Take the prisoner away to await her execution."  
  
Two more guards came and took Celes by her arms. She turned her head to the others and whispered, "Good-bye."


	9. Chapter 7: The Prisoner

Thanks to evil-kenshin for your review. I appreciate it. Please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

The prison was located on the eastern border of South Figaro, mostly the Council had used some of the tunnels beneath the city as their prison, with guards at the exits. Celes could remember her last time in the tunnels, as a prisoner of the empire, where she'd been rescued by Locke. The memory made her smile. She wished she'd been given the chance for a longer good- bye.  
  
Night settled over Figaro and the guards brought her a light meal, but Celes found she wasn't very hungry. She had faced death hundreds of times with her friends, but nothing so ignoble as execution.  
  
The hours passed, and Celes counted the time. Her cell was perhaps four feet wide and six feet long, and the ceiling was only a few inches above her head. A guard passed by the door of her cell every half-hour.  
  
Celes didn't sleep, she saw through her mind every memory she could conjure: the joys and the pains during her years with Cid and Emperor Gestahl, the wars and the thrill she used to get in battle, the day she had decided that the Empire was evil and something she could no longer serve, her rescue by Locke, the first time she had fought alongside the others in the mountain passes above Narshe.  
  
She remembered how she'd been when she'd awoken a year after the Day of Ruin in the little shack with Cid. Celes hoped he was okay; Edgar probably left him in Figaro Castle, the safest place for him right now. She could remember her joy when she'd first seen Sabin, lifting the remnants of the burning house over his head so she could find those two little children; how good it had felt to know that she hadn't been the only one to survive.  
  
"What, you think a little thing like the end of the world is gonna do me in?" he'd said to her. Celes smiled in the darkness.  
  
So many happy memories with the others. And there had been so much she had wanted to do with the rest of her life. She was still only 23, by the Ancients! She had her whole life ahead of her! Now it was going to be stolen by men and women who were angry about the past. Celes didn't know if that saddened her or made her angry.  
  
Around midnight she heard the guard stop by her door, and seemed to wait for several moments.  
  
"Is there someone there?" she asked.  
  
"My brother died while fighting your army at Maranda," said the faceless guard, "he fought only to protect a beautiful town. A town and a man whose life and beauty you destroyed. I don't think you're loyal to the Empire anymore, General, but I want to say that I'm glad you're being executed."  
  
Without another word, the guard left. Celes heard his boots clicking on the stone as he walked down the hall.  
  
Celes thought about this for some time. Was it better or worse that he agreed with her execution, without even the pretense of her being guilty? Why could he not see that she had changed? People she had commanded in battle she had later fought tooth and nail against. Those whom she had once thought her most dire enemies had become the closest of friends. Eventually Celes came to pity the man, sorry for his brother's death, but also that he was unable to move past his anger and open his eyes to beauty of the new world that had been made possible.  
  
Celes continued to sit quietly in her cell, thinking. Two hours later, she heard something outside her cell. Was that another set of footsteps? She could have sworn she heard some scuffling, then there was a _thump!_ and a man groaned.  
  
"Who's there?" Celes said nervously.  
  
A shadow suddenly appeared on the other side of the door. In the weak light, Celes couldn't see any features.  
  
"Stand away from the door," whispered a hoarse voice.  
  
Celes stood against the side wall away from the door. Suddenly the door burst off its hinges in a blaze of white light and was thrown hard against the back wall. A man stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Celes?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she recognized the silhouette. "Sabin!" she cried joyously. She reached to wrap her arms around him in a hug, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her roughly out of the cell.  
  
"Hey!" she said, "You don't need to be so rough."  
  
"Other guards will have heard that," he told her, and again Celes noticed how rough his voice was. Quickly Sabin bent down and Celes saw a guard. The pool of red next to him made it clear that he'd been killed. Was this the same guard who had spoken to her earlier? Sabin handed her the man's sword.  
  
"Let's go," he ordered, grabbing her wrist again.  
  
He began dragging her through the tunnels, taking her towards the surface. Celes couldn't tell if his head was moving at all, even though she guessed he was alert for danger. They turned a corner and walked right into a pair of guards.  
  
"Hey, isn't that –"  
  
The guard never finished the sentence. Sabin slammed his fist into the guard's upper chest, and only a moment later did Celes realizing he had used his tiger claws. The man flew backwards, dead before he landed on the ground. His partner, stunned at the sudden attack, didn't react until it was too late. By then Sabin had clamped his hand over the man's mouth and viciously twisted his head, breaking the guard's neck.  
  
The whole thing hadn't taken three seconds.  
  
Celes was speechless. Since when did Sabin attack with such deadly force? He could just as easily knocked them unconscious. She couldn't think any more as Sabin grabbed her again.  
  
She followed him to the end of the tunnel, where he climbed a short flight of steps into the open sky and pulled her out.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Celes turned to see six guards charging. Without a word Sabin pushed her behind him and moved towards the others.  
  
Sabin's claws were already in hand, and the first guard died as Sabin thrust the blades into his side, piercing his heart. A second soldier came swinging his sword, but Sabin kicked the man's kneecap, bending it back so much that Celes could see it pop the other way with a sickening crack. The man fell to his back, hands clutching his ruined knee.  
  
Sabin grabbed a third soldier and leapt into his Suplex blitz. He brought the poor man down directly on top of the crippled guard, killing both of them.  
  
The fourth guard hesitated, giving Sabin the opportunity to lunge in and begin to pummel him, all the attacks aimed precisely at one rib. Celes could hear the bone crack and the man fell back. She knew instantly that he too, was dead.  
  
One of the remaining guards came towards her, and she parried his attacks skillfully, he was only an amateur compared to her. The final guard began to run, but Sabin fired an aurabolt, disintegrating half the man's chest.  
  
Celes didn't want to kill the guard facing her, so instead she did her best to disarm him. She succeeded, sending the sword flying off. But the moment the sword left his hand Sabin had stepped up behind him, grasped his head with both hands and snapped his neck.  
  
Celes didn't know whether to scream, cry, or throw up. She had seen a great deal of violence in war. But Sabin had fought with a cold efficiency she'd never before encountered; every person she had seen tonight was now dead.  
  
In the weak light, Celes noticed there was something different about Sabin. He looked strange, and he moved differently.  
  
"We can't stay here," he said in that hoarse whisper, "We only have two hours before another set of guards comes to check here, and the sun will be up soon after that. Follow me."  
  
Grabbing her wrist again, he led her away from the prison and into the forest. Fifteen minutes later she heard a noise, and then saw that it came from a pair of chocobos tied to a tree. Both were saddled and harnessed. They mounted and Sabin led her north, towards the remains of the Sabil Mountains.  
  
Once in the mountain passes, Sabin led her unerringly through a maze of passages, cliffs, and gorges. Just as the sky was beginning to lighten, Celes was brought to a small hut, his home, Sabin explained. He led her to a large bed off to one side, and encouraged her to get some sleep while he stood watch.  
  
Celes was asleep within a minute.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning's sun was rising up over Figaro, and the morning dew gave things a rather grotesque sparkle. Terra looked over the carnage before her.  
  
_The Chief of the Council said there were thirteen dead,_ she thought. If that was true, then the mess before her was only about half of it.  
  
The Salvation Council had sent a messenger to the manor that Edgar had converted to their use, so that they didn't need to make the trek all the time from the castle to the city. They had been brought to the prison, and they were all horrified at what they saw.  
  
The Chief came over to them.  
  
"All right, I want some answers," he said, his voice shaking with anger, "What in the name of the Ancients happened here?!"  
  
"Chief, if we knew, we'd tell you," said Locke, his eyes unable to leave the scene in front of him.  
  
"Celes is missing," continued the Chief, "and I want to know where she is!"  
  
"Sir, we don't know," insisted Edgar.  
  
The Chief nodded, unbelieving. "Over the past several months, many loyalists have been escaping custody to parts unknown. All of them were either high-ranking members of the Empire or at least had a lot of connections. If your Celes was innocent, why would she be taken?"  
  
"Chief," said Shadow, "I can only think of one being who could do this. A martial arts master, someone who may have attacked me two months ago."  
  
"But this is different," continued the older man, "all of the escapes before this have been very quiet and stealthy. Almost like they used magic. There has never been anything like this brutality."  
  
The man paused for a moment as they watched one of the bodies put in a bag. The entire left side of his chest had been disintegrated.  
  
"I don't know if Celes was guilty or not, but frankly I don't care," said the Chief, "but I'm asking for your help in finding her. I also hope you could find out, in the course of your investigations, what the hell is going on with the rest of the disappearing loyalists. Don't think for a moment that I trust any of you, but you're the best at this sort of thing."  
  
"We shalt do what we can, sir," Cyan promised.  
  
They left the prison area to go back to the manor. The walk back was quiet, each of them was lost in their own thoughts. A few noticed that the city's inhabitants were watching them warily, as though they were afraid. Finally they made it back. As they entered, the butler went up to Edgar.  
  
"Your majesty, a young boy dropped this note off for you. He said it was very important."  
  
Edgar opened the note and gasped. The others crowded around him. In a strong, bold hand, the note read:  
  
_She's safe._


	10. Chapter 8: A Friend Returned

Thanks to everyone who keeps telling me what they think of the story. I really do appreciate your compliments. Thanks for your attention and I hope to keep everything interesting.

* * *

Celes slowly came out of her dreams. She'd been in a peaceful grassland, watching nature in all its bountiful forms. All her friends were there, smiling and happy, there were no threats to the world or themselves. Locke stood by her, handsome, smiling, and his mind totally focused on her.  
  
She knew this was a dream, but even as she became aware of her surroundings, she didn't want to give up this fantasy. She gradually became aware that she was lying on a soft, comfortable bed, not the hard cot she'd half-expected.  
  
As Celes lifted her head and began to look around, she saw that she was in a small hut. Someone else was clearly here as well, from the fact that water was boiling in a pot hanging over a small fire, and scrambled eggs sat on a plate that were being kept warm on a red-hot stone. Fresh flowers sat in a vase on the windowsill, and Celes could smell fresh jasmine and tea herbs from a mug next to the bed.  
  
She had no idea who could have done this, then it came to her in a flash. _Sabin!_ Suddenly, all the memories of the early morning flashed through her head: Sabin's rescue of her, the lethal fighting, and the race on the chocobos to the Sabil Mountains. She had been dead tired by the time they'd arrived and immediately collapsed when Sabin laid her on the bed.  
  
_Where is he?_ she wondered. He wouldn't have left her here unless it was for a good reason.  
  
Unable to answer her own questions, Celes decided to get up and stretch her aching muscles. Then, with nothing better to do, she poured the hot water in the mug, and sipped at the tea while she gobbled down the eggs. Suddenly she was thankful Sabin hadn't been here to see her feeding frenzy. Warm bread sat on the table and Celes cut herself a good-sized slice, and spread some butter over it. It was a simple breakfast, but Celes had to admit that even the finest foods of the old Empire hadn't made such a good meal as this had.  
  
Suddenly a shadow was cast across the hut. Celes spun around, her hand reaching for the sword taken during last night's fighting. But the large frame in the doorway could only be one person.  
  
"Sabin!" she cried happily. He gave no reply, but stepped into the hut, the morning's sun illuminating his features, and Celes was forced to stifle a gasp of horror.  
  
Sabin's normally strong, handsome features were pale and haggard. His eyes were red and had bags underneath, as though he hadn't slept in days. His hair was a wild, tangled mess, and a scruffy, unkempt beard hid his features. As he moved, Celes saw that his gait was marked by a noticeable limp, but even that was not the end of it. His eyes, usually such a calm and endearing blue, were now empty, lifeless. It was as though everything happy, everything life-giving, everything that he had ever been had been torn from him, and all that was left was a mass of bone, skin, and muscle.  
  
"Celes," he said, with the hint of a grin, but she could tell through his monotone how much his spirit had been broken, "it's good to see you up and about. I see you found the breakfast I left for you. I'm glad I got to you in time."  
  
Celes stood up from the chair at the table. "How were you able to prepare my rescue so quickly? That was the first night I'd been in that prison."  
  
That ghost of a grin reappeared. "You think you're the first person I've busted out of a prison? I'd had plenty of time to case the area. I knew that you'd be moved there just prior to the execution, so it was pointless to try any of the other prisons when it would only be a matter of time. So I waited."  
  
"What about the others?" Celes wanted to know. She sat down on the bed next to Sabin, after he had painfully lowered himself down. "They're going to wonder what happened to me, if the Empire kidnapped me or something."  
  
"I just got back from South Figaro," he answered, staring longingly at the bread on the table but not getting up to take any, "I handed a little not to Duncan's wife. She knew a boy to give it to, and he would take to Locke and the others. They're fairly smart. They should figure out that I got you out of there, and Edgar, Locke, and Terra know my home. They'll get here soon enough, and we can regroup. There is much I need to tell all of you."  
  
Sabin sighed and was quiet for a long time, staring at the floor. Celes couldn't begin to imagine what must have happened for Sabin to be this completely. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Sabin moved with an alacrity that Celes was completely unprepared for. Before she was able to blink, Sabin had snapped her into an arm lock that had her bones at the point of breaking. But as though he'd acted solely on instinct and his mind had caught up with his body, Sabin released her arm and back away from her. Celes stared at him, eyes wide with surprise, and a hint of fear.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" she demanded, knowing even as she said it that the question was foolish, she'd never get an answer, "What the hell happened to you over the past year?"  
  
Sabin's haunted eyes took on a new look, one that made Celes, former General of the Empire and one of the famed Returners, remember the feeling of unrestrained terror.  
  
"Something that no one should ever have to endure."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The doors and windows to the dining room were closed, and as soon as the cooks had finished preparing breakfast, they were ushered out of the building. Only a few of Edgar's most trusted guards were in the house right now, careful to make sure the King and his allies were not interrupted.  
  
"The letter can't be from Grandpa," Relm was saying, "he's still in Thamasa."  
  
"And the carnage at the prison is nothing like what Strago would do," agreed Shadow.  
  
"That means it could only be one person," said Edgar, his throat thick with hope, "Sabin."  
  
"Mr. Thou okay!" cheered Gau.  
  
"But where would he be?" wondered Terra, fighting hard to keep a tear of joy from falling, "He's been gone for the past year, you'd think he would have contacted us beforehand, right?"  
  
"I agree with Lady Terra," said Cyan, "Sir Sabin wouldst alert us that he was nearby."  
  
"Not if the gent had intended to do this for a while," commented Setzer.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Locke.  
  
"Think about it this way," explained the gambler, "if you were sentenced to death by the Salvation Council, and your friends were some of the most powerful men and women in the world, they'd be the immediate suspects. But the Chief didn't arrest us, which means he knows it wasn't us, which means he's had us watched. He was probably certain we'd race to Celes' rescue. But we were here, and she's gone. Sabin's whereabouts have been unknown for nearly a year. Who would suspect that he'd come back out of wherever, and then mount a rescue without showing himself to friends and family? No one! Therefore, every one of us is in the clear for Celes' disappearance."  
  
"Perhaps thou doest have a point," conceded Cyan, nodding to Setzer. I was one of the highest compliments that Cyan had given to him.  
  
"Where is kupo, then?" asked Mog, chewing on a piece of chocolate he'd stolen from Relm.  
  
"His home in the Sabil Mountains has to be intact," rasoned Edgar, "it's nature that he'd go back there. It's isolated, only a few people know where it is, and for him it's easily defensible. I'll go to him."  
  
"I'm going with you," said Terra, "I want to see that Sabin's okay."  
  
"Locke, you know the underground passages better than any of us," said Edgar, "we have to get out of the city secretly."  
  
"Way ahead of you," commented the rogue.  
  
"I would like to go with you," added Shadow, "I would like to ask Sabin where he's been that even I couldn't find him."  
  
"Kupo! I go too!" cried Mog.  
  
"All right," said Edgar, "the rest of you stay here. Make sure the Council's spies see you. As long as they see a couple of us, they'll assume we're all still here."  
  
"May the Ancients speed you on thy way," Cyan said as they left.  
  
The five of them slipped out of the house and through the back alleys of South Figaro. With Locke in the lead and Shadow trailing a minute behind them, they were able to confirm that there weren't any spies tracking them. Locke led them down into the secret tunnels beneath the city. After the fall of Kefka, Edgar had sent special units to clear out the tunnels of the monsters that had infested it, so they faced no delays.  
  
They slipped through the tunnels easily, and within the hour they were on the northern outskirts of the city. They trekked north towards the Sabil Mountains, and it was late in the afternoon before they finally came to Sabin's hut. The sun had already passed to the other side of the mountains, creating long, dark shadows.  
  
"Sabin?" called Edgar as they approached, "Sabin! You there?"  
  
A roar with a ferocity bordering on that of a tiger sounded from next to them, and split second later Sabin had leapt out of the shadows. He heaved with both arms and sent Terra and Shadow flying backwards nearly ten feet. Frightened, Mog began to prepare one of his dances, but Sabin slid down and spun, sweeping the young Moogle's legs from underneath him.  
  
"Sabin, what the –"  
  
But Edgar's question went unfinished as his younger brother's massive fist plunged into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Locke raced at Sabin, his blade reaching for the warrior's arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sabin wrap a large hand around Edgar's throat, then suddenly his blade jerked to a stop. Refocusing, he saw that Sabin's action had distracted him, then his claws had come up and caught the dagger. With a quick twist of his wrist, Sabin sent the dirk flying out of Locke's hand, and at the same moment kicked the outside of the rogue's leg. As his whole body twisted, Locke became aware that the claws hovered an inch from his throat.  
  
"Sabin!" screamed a female voice.  
  
Everyone risked a glance towards the hut and saw Celes standing there, sword in hand. Sabin appeared to hesitate briefly.  
  
"Sabin," said Terra in a much quieter voice as she approached, "it's us. Your friends, your family. Don't you recognize us?"  
  
Sabin's wild eyes flicked between her and Edgar, his throat still encased, and Locke, blades an inch away from killing him. Then he took a long look at Terra, and both his arms dropped. Edgar coughed a few times, getting his breath back.  
  
"What the hell was that about, little brother?!" Edgar demanded.  
  
But Sabin didn't reply, he only backed up shamefully into the shadow of a rock.  
  
Celes raced down from the hut, and she and Terra shared an embrace. Celes also checked on Locke, who was rubbing his throat as he retrieved his knife. The two of them shared no words, only a look passed between them, but it was enough for both to express how happy they were to see each other.  
  
Terra helped Mog to his feet as Shadow approached Sabin.  
  
"My good friend, what has happened?" he asked.  
  
Through the darkness, Shadow could make out his friend's haunted, lifeless eyes. Shadow knew his own eyes had once borne that same look, but to see it in the eyes of the person he considered his best friend, a friend who used to able to laugh at anything, it was truly disheartening.  
  
"I have changed, Shadow," said Sabin simply, "I am different now."  
  
While they all silently regarded him as he came out of the shadows, their reactions were no less intense than Celes' had been.  
  
"We have to regroup with the others," continued Sabin, "There is a great danger heading our way that we need to prepare for. There is much I have to tell you."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edgar, Locke, and Mog returned to South Figaro, while Sabin, Terra, Celes, and Shadow made for Figaro Castle. In small groups, the others also began to make their way out of the city, with the castle as their destination. Edgar explained to the Salvation Council that he had been called by the Chancellor on urgent business, and that the others were following their own leads on the disappearance of Celes.  
  
It took nearly a week, but by that time they had regrouped at the castle, and had rested themselves. They gathered together in the newly-christened war room, where Sabin gave his first explanation what had happened over the past several months.  
  
He told them about Detrek, a disciple of Kefka's, who had made his escape from captivity in the chaotic weeks after the Day of Ruin. He had watched them all, and monitored their progress against Kefka. Somehow, he explained, Detrek had gained phenomenal powers, rivaling that of Kefka if not more powerful. In addition, he had what Sabin had heard called a Dark Esper, a creature of amazing power and evil that possessed astounding mind- based magic. Sabin gave them more than enough detail of the tortures the Dark Esper had been capable of inflicting upon him for some to weep. Sabin explained that Detrek was even now gaining the magical powers of this Dark Esper.  
  
"But how's that possible?" asked Celes, "After we killed Kefka all magic in the world was consumed by that conflagration."  
  
"I must concur with Lady Celes," agreed Cyan, "Perhaps thy tortures have clouded thy thoughts, Sir Sabin."  
  
A low, animal-like growl rumbled from Sabin's throat, and his eyes showed only cold fury. "I'm not imagining things," he insisted.  
  
"Sabin," said Terra calmly, "we want to believe you, but we need more than your gut feelings. If Detrek is truly able to harness magic, then it must mean that magic didn't die with Kefka. If that is true, then you'd have to expect that all the Magicite we stored here in the castle would have awakened. But I checked yesterday; they are totally inert and effectively worthless."  
  
Sabin's mouth became a thin line, but he answered. "While I was being tortured, I overheard some things. According to what I heard, there is a region that still has magic. I think it was near Thamasa, and Detrek called it a river of magic. He believed that there was another Dark Esper nearby."  
  
"Another one of those things!" exclaimed Edgar, his mind still seeing the creature Sabin had described. Edgar hated spiders.  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Sabin, "but Detrek intended to find that place and acquire the Esper for himself. Once it joined with him, he intended to leave a contingent of soldiers to guard the river so no one else could ever get to the magic."  
  
"What does he plan to do with the river?" asked Celes.  
  
Sabin shrugged. "I think he intended something along the lines of going into it."  
  
"Like swimming in the river? Gross," commented Relm.  
  
"Maybe the river has something to do with awakening magic," mused Setzer.  
  
"If that's true," said Terra, thinking out loud, "then it might be possible for us to awaken our own stores of Magicite by putting them in this river."  
  
"If we can do that, then we could reawaken the magic that each of us was able to learn," agreed Celes.  
  
"And then we'll be able to fight this Detrek on equal terms," finished Locke.  
  
"Waroo! We beat up bad guy!" cheered Gau.  
  
Shadow was somewhat less enthusiastic. "There's still a lot we need to know. We can't run off half-cocked."  
  
"Well, Edgar's people have done a fair job keeping the _Lucky Lady_ in shape," chuckled Setzer, "So I'll have her warmed and ready to go in an hour."  
  
"How long to Thamasa?" asked Celes.  
  
"Thirty, thirty-six hours at the most," answered the gambler, "Less if we push the engines, but then they'll need time to cool down."  
  
"We should leave after dusk," commented Locke, "Gives less of a chance that someone we don't like will notice us leaving."  
  
"All right, does anyone have anything else to add?" asked Edgar. No one did. "Then let's get ready to roll an hour after dusk. Let's get moving!" 


	11. Chapter 9: Revelations

Thanks to everyone who's been staying with this story. I apologize for how wordy this chapter is, but it answers a lot of questions and sets up a lot more events for the future. And I also apologize in advance for my lack of creativity in names near the end of the chapter. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Setzer was as good as his word, and an hour after sunset the _Lucky Lady_ lifted out of Figaro Castle and set a course southeast over the Central Sea. Edgar arranged with his Chancellor to set up a carrier pigeon chain to Doma, as well as to Jidoor and Maranda. Setzer took his privilege at the helm of the airship for a few hours, wanting his crew to get enough rest for the next day.  
  
Edgar wandered down the bunk hall of the airship, where the rooms were. Except for Setzer, who was enjoying a few hours at the wheel, and Gau who preferred to sleep under the stars, everyone else had retired to a room for some much-needed sleep. But Edgar had other plans for right now as he knocked quietly on Sabin's door and pushed his way in.  
  
"Sabin? You here?" he asked.  
  
"In the bathroom, brother," came the response, "Be out in a moment."  
  
Edgar sat down on the edge of the bed, and it was nearly perfect in softness and firmness. The sheets and blankets were also soft and clearly very expensive. Setzer had spared no expense at making these rooms lavish enough for the richest merchants and gamblers across the world. Of course that number was smaller now since the Year of the Tower, but the money was still there to be spent.  
  
Sabin came out of the bathroom, dabbing a towel against his face and drying his hair. A knife hung at his belt. Shaved and with his hair back to a recognizable length, Sabin looked far more like his old self. But as Edgar watched his little brother, he saw the limp was still there, as was the haunted look in his blue eyes. Barechested, Edgar could see the scars that crisscrossed Sabin's chest and back. Some were old training scars from his time with Duncan, but most were newer; from the war against Kefka, and the tortures.  
  
"What do you want, Ed?" asked Sabin as he slipped a loose shirt over his head, covering the scars.  
  
"I came to ask you what really happened these past months," said the king of Figaro, looking deep into his younger brother's lifeless eyes.  
  
"I already told all of you," said Sabin, his voice weary.  
  
"Yeah, you told us that you were captured and tortured," said Edgar, "but how were you captured? I think Setzer would give odds of four of us taking you on at worse that three-to-one. Was it Detrek himself that took you down?"  
  
"No."  
  
Edgar waited a few moments for any more detail. When it became clear Sabin would say nothing more, Edgar began to get upset. "Dammit Sabin! Talk to me! I'm your brother for crying out loud. Doesn't that give me the right to know what happened to my little shrimp of a brother?"  
  
For a moment, Sabin's eyes turned sad, before the dead, emotionless look returned. "Please don't make me relive it, Ed. I'm begging you," he pleaded, with an eerily calm voice, "They tortured me for months. Months, do you understand? Day in, day out. When they gave me time to rest and sleep, they turned my dreams into nightmares. Is this getting through to you? They spent months breaking my body and my mind. Is that what you were so desperate to know? Are you satisfied? What more do you want from me Edgar?"  
  
Edgar's mind screamed for him to ask the question that had been burning in him all day. _How did you manage to escape, Sabin?_ But Edgar knew he couldn't ask it. Sabin had been through so much, how could he ask, when it be as clear as day that he didn't completely trust his little brother's explanations?  
  
Edgar stood up and moved closer to Sabin, opening his arms to embrace him. But Sabin stepped away.  
  
"Don't touch me, big brother," he warned, "I don't know what'll happen, and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Edgar hesitated. Celes had told them what Sabin had done when she'd touched him, and he could well remember that punch outside Sabin's mountain home. But he was willing to risk another punch. Slowly, cautiously, he wrapped his arms around his little brother. It took a few moments, but then he felt Sabin return the embrace.  
  
The two brothers remained like that for some time afterwards.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dawn arrived to reveal the _Lucky Lady_ speeding over the Southern Sea. Setzer had pushed the airship's engines hard, and he figured they'd arrive in Thamasa well before noon. By ten in the morning, Setzer brought the airship low and swooped over the village of mages, setting down on the southern edge of town.  
  
Setzer gave orders to shut the engines down entirely to let them cool. He figured they'd need at least two or three hours before it would be safe to have the _Lucky Lady_ take to the skies again.  
  
All eleven of them walked into the village. Although many inhabitants shied away from them, others called out greetings to Relm. A few even came over and gave her a quick hug, saying she had better get to Strago. Without her around he was becoming even more crotchety than usual.  
  
Strago was waiting for them on the steps of his home, his face already set in a scowl. Relm ran ahead of the group and jumped into Strago's arms.  
  
"Grandpa!" she cried happily.  
  
Strago hugged her tightly and hid a smile behind his beard. Then he turned to the others as they approached.  
  
"Thanks for flying so low in that darned flying contraption of yours," he said, looking at Setzer, "you woke me up far too early."  
  
"Believe me, Sir Strago," said Cyan, "if there were another way to reach thee, I can assure thou that we wouldst take it."  
  
"Come in already, then. I got tea started."  
  
Strago must have known they were coming before this morning, as there were several additional chairs and benches set up in his sitting room. A large pot of tea sat over in one corner and almost everyone got themselves a mug.  
  
"Well youngsters," began Strago, "you came to me for a reason, and it had better be a darn good one, so let's hear it."  
  
"The River of Magic," Locke managed to say first.  
  
Strago's face became pensive, and then he sighed and spoke. "The War of the Magi was waged a thousand years ago, as you all doubtless know. In the years before that, magic was a pervasive force; it was everywhere. Mages were capable of condensing magic into certain shapes and forms. They did this with the Espers and then gave them life and consciousness. One of the more popular uses was to condense magic into a semi-liquid form to create powerful elixirs that were more or less pure magical energy. Healing tonics and mana-regenerating tinctures are a highly diluted form of this ability.  
  
"After the War of the Magi, the Espers of course retreated to their pocket world. They took with them most of the power of magic in the world. However, much as they thought no magic in the world was a good thing, they wanted to leave some sort of legacy. So all the magic that was left in the world was concentrated into a River of Magic that would flow near the gateway to their world. This would enable magic to remain in the world, but it would remain secret and highly defensible.  
  
"Kefka's destruction was not truly the end of magic, but more of a return to the status quo ante. The only magic in the world exists within the river. We were all capable of wielding magic because the Espers gave themselves to us as Magicite, and Kefka had the power of the goddesses. Now, I believe that immersion in the River of Magic would be capable of reviving magic in a person, or possibly even in the stores of Magicite."  
  
"Which we brought with us on the _Lucky Lady_," commented Setzer.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us about this before, Strago?" asked Celes.  
  
"I thought that with Kefka's destruction, the horrors of magic were best forgotten," answered the old mage, "There also seemed no need for the power of magic anymore. The armies of Figaro and Doma are large and strong, there are new alliances across the world due to your actions, and the Salvation Council, bless their little corrupted hearts, had a ton of Imperial loyalists behind bars. There seemed to be no significant threat."  
  
"Big danger now," said Gau.  
  
"The kid's right," agreed Shadow, "this guy Detrek is a bigger danger than Kefka. He seems to have as much power as Kefka did, plus a far more cunning and tactical mind. And he's not insane."  
  
"That combination makes for a far bigger threat," commented Edgar.  
  
"But I still can't figure out how," said Strago, "How does he have this amazing power?"  
  
"Well we need to ask you about that," said Terra, "because we need information on the Dark Esper."  
  
Strago's eyes went wide and he felt his heart stop. Not just miss a beat, but stop. Pain flared in his left arm, and distantly he heard Relm asking if he was okay. He took slow, deep breaths, a lesson going all the way back to when he had first begun to study magic. It took several minutes before he could speak again.  
  
"I just want to make sure I heard you correctly, but you did say Dark Esper, right?" he clarified.  
  
"Yes," replied Sabin, and Strago noticed him for the first time that morning, hiding in the shadows. He'd never thought much of the overmuscled martial artist.  
  
Strago took a very deep breath. "During the War of the Magi, Espers were sent to slaughter enemies of the mage they served. Now, Espers are creatures born of magic and thus are, or rather were, a part of the world. Every time they destroyed life, they diminished themselves, and they grew to hate the carnage. However, there were a couple that grew to enjoy the power that the slaughter and chaos gave to them. They willingly wreaked havoc across the world, and these four creatures were the single most terrifying force of the age.  
  
"Diablo was a creature of utter destruction and devastation, a maelstrom of death. Mephisto manipulated the minds of others, turned friends against each other, paralyzed its enemies with unreasoning fear, and haunted the dream of its foes. Bhaal was a force of the elements; air, earth, fire, and water, all obeyed his whims such that his enemies had to contend with nature as well as his own formidable power. Finally, Thanatos was a creature of death, capable of creating armies of undead minions and eliminating adversaries with death spells and powers.  
  
"We had all been under the impression that when the Espers retreated to their world, they took the Dark Espers with them. I guess we were wrong. The Dark Espers must still roam the world."  
  
Strago paused, and then he spoke again with a great deal more conviction. "If Detrek can get to the River of Magic, then he can reawaken magic for himself and the Dark Espers. Right now they must be limited to their own innate abilities. If they get to the River, then they can teach their magic to others, which is far faster than learning through Magicite, and it will also leave them fully alive and capable of destruction on their own."  
  
"We must stop them, kupo," said Mog, jumping to his feet, "if we wait at all, they can win."  
  
"Mog's right," agreed Locke, "we have to get the River of Magic as soon as possible. Where is it?"  
  
"It used to be near the gate to the Esper world," answered Strago, "but since the Day of Ruin it moved. It now exists across the channel, south of Ebot's Rock. There are some boats here we can use to get there, shouldn't take more than an hour or two."  
  
"I'll have the crew bring the _Lucky Lady_ over as soon as the engines cool down," reported Setzer, "that way we'll at least have a quick escape handy if we need it."  
  
"All right then, let's move," ordered Terra. 


	12. Chapter 10: Traitor

I know that this is a very long chapter, but I hope there's enough action to make it worth your while. As usual, I would appreciate your feedback, good or bad.

* * *

Two hours later, the Returners pulled their three boats up onto the rocky beach on the inner crescent of Ebot Isle. Strago led them over the rocks to a cave, and then down a tunnel deep into the island. He explained to the others that there was a larger entrance with a more direct route to the River of Magic, but that it was also much more heavily warded against intruders.  
  
Here and there they would spot the wards; a flickering candle flame in the wall, designed to shoot a blast of fire at an intruder, a guardian light that they had to follow exactly, a pitfall covered by an illusion, and other tricks of the ancient world. Strago was able to channel enough residual magic within himself to disarm some of the nastier traps, while Locke looked for ways to bypass the others.  
  
About an hour into their sojourn, both Terra and Celes began to feel magic returning to them. For Terra, it felt as though her blood began to heat up and boil, a flickering flame dancing in her mind. In Celes, an icy cold assurance filled her; cool, calculation, and cunning. Both women smiled to themselves.  
  
Cyan carried one of the sacks filled with shards of Magicite. As they walked, he felt the sack growing warm, and when he looked inside, saw that the Magicite was beginning to glow with power.  
  
Soon, the tunnel opened up into an enormous cavern. The whole Colosseum would fit into this space. The stone ceiling arched over a hundred feet above their heads, with green moss and lichen hanging from various spaces, giving the entire space a soft greenish glow, evoking the sense that they were in an underwater grotto. To their left was a channel along the wall, and within it flowed a river of insubstantial energy.  
  
"The River of Magic," whispered Celes. The others nodded in appreciation of the majesty of this ancient work of art.  
  
Suddenly Relm gasped and whimpered. When the others turned to look at her, she pointed.  
  
On a ledge on the opposite side of the river, there was a hideous statue. The creature was a gigantic, demonic minotaur-type monster. Its elongated face was filled with razor-sharp teeth, expansive horns sprouted from its head, its hands possessed wicked claws, and its feet were hoofed.  
  
"What kind of monstrosity is that?" wondered Terra.  
  
Edgar shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't intend to hang around long enough to find out. Let's get over to the River."  
  
They closed about half the distance when suddenly there was a hair-raising, cackling laugh. They began looking in all directions, when they spotted a single man walking down their side of the river. He was taller than Sabin, but was lightly built with dark hair, and he wore a chest plate of jet black with a crimson cape flowing behind him.  
  
"Detrek," whispered Sabin hoarsely.  
  
"Well done," Detrek congratulated them, "well done indeed. So now all the players finally arrive on the playing field. I must say, for a while I was worried that some of you might not make it. But you managed to make it this far. I'm impressed."  
  
"Can the sarcasm, chump," retorted Locke, "you sent your little assassination teams after us, and failed. Now we're going to slice you to pieces."  
  
Detrek laughed. "My dear Locke Cole, do you think I'm unprepared for you? As my dear friend Sabin knows from the months he spent on the torture rack, I've been watching you all for years. I know your capabilities."  
  
"So why toy with us?" asked Shadow, "Why not just destroy us?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I know you were able to defeat my mentor, Kefka. I know you carry the Magicite of most of the Espers that survived the War of the Magi. Several of you rule strong kingdoms. I'm not about to risk underestimating you. Kefka made that mistake, and, well, good riddance."  
  
"Then I don't get it," said Terra, "You beat us here, I'm sure you've already used the River of Magic, and know as much about it as we do. So if you're not about to destroy us, why are you still here?"  
  
Detrek laughed again. It was not the insane, maniacal laughter of Kefka, but it was just as menacing. "Who said anything about not destroying you? I fully intend to kill you all, because you're too late to stop me. It's just such a shame that your deaths will be so quiet, so ignoble. I would have preferred you die in a spectacular battle where everyone will know of the utter defeat of the mighty Returners, but I guess this will have to do. Oh well, better to win easily than not at all."  
  
He snapped his fingers, and from out of the shadows, dozens upon dozens of soldiers appeared. More appeared that would normally have been in plain sight, but they were cloaked by illusions and invisibility. The soldiers were armed with crossbows, swords, and spears, and surrounded the group. The Returners quickly drew their own weapons and formed a defensive circle, ready for an attack from any angle.  
  
Only Sabin broke the formation and strode directly up to Detrek, staring directly into the villain's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a massive explosion sent the heroes flying, breaking their tight defensive ring. Mog was the closest to the river and as he looked up, he saw something that terrified him.  
  
"Kupo! The statue is alive!"  
  
The others turned to look, and indeed, the statue had some color to it now as it moved. Celes and Gau had landed next to each other, and she was helping the boy back to his feet. The creature formed a massive ball of energy in its hand and then threw it towards them.  
  
"Look out!" screamed Relm.  
  
Celes nearly threw Gau to the side and then leapt closer to the river to escape the blast. But she wasn't quite fast enough and the detonation threw her another ten feet.  
  
"It's Diablo," whispered Strago.  
  
"Sabin! Let's get to this thing!" yelled Edgar, his head swinging around looking through the dust for his younger brother, "Where are –"  
  
But his question died on his lips.  
  
"Edgar, where's Sabin?" cried Terra, crawling over, trying to find her own way through the dust. As it settled she saw, as did the others.  
  
Detrek stood tall, proud, and arrogant in the exact same place as before. He hardly noticed as the gigantic Diablo strode across the river to stand behind him. At Detrek's left hand was Vargas; short, squat, and as bulky as a bear. And standing at his right hand was Sabin; tall, sleek as a tiger and just as powerful.  
  
"Sabin," whispered Terra, her voice full of pain, sadness, and a touch of fear.  
  
Detrek laughed at the astonished looks on their faces. It really was far too amusing for them to be so utterly baffled.  
  
"What did you think? That I tortured Sabin for the fun of it? It was all for the purpose of Mephisto breaking his mind in order to become my loyal servant. If it's any consolation, he only succumbed out of the misguided desire to protect you. If not for that, he might have fought our influence for another few months. He's a rather extraordinary individual. With both heirs of the master warrior Duncan at my side and the power of the Dark Espers behind me, I will be invincible!"  
  
Edgar's vision turned red. He reached back for the newest versions of his tools, all of them miniaturized but with even more power, and his hand found his autocrossbow.  
  
"Give me back my brother you son of a bitch!"  
  
Detrek's crossbowmen immediately began firing on the group as Edgar drew his weapon, forcing the others to dive for cover. Terra, Celes, and Relm grabbed the sacks full of Magicite and began to drag them over to the River of Magic. Strago began to unleash his magic; in such close proximity to the river and his long experience with magic, his lores at least had come back to him. Even his most basic Aquarake was enough to drown four or five soldiers at a time.  
  
Locke pulled out his full moon blade and began launching it from behind a large stone, while Setzer stood next to him tossing his darts. Mog stood behind them and began dancing his Dust Requiem, perfect for cavern fights, and began to bring down sections of the ceiling and the walls to crush soldiers.  
  
Edgar took cover behind a large rock and kept up a steady rate of fire, knocking down bowmen one after another. Shadow stayed next to him, jumping up to toss his ninja stars so that he could cover Cyan and Gau as they raced for the infantry.  
  
Detrek looked around at the chaos. It was already clear to him that despite his preparations, he had still underestimated the Returners. They may have been pinned down by his own forces, but the soldiers, though well trained and many with previous combat experience, were no match for these warriors. As he watched Edgar put down four crossbowmen one after another, and at Cyan spin around with speed and grace belying his age, Detrek realized his mistake. An escape would almost definitely be in order.  
  
Suddenly he noticed the women and the old man dragging the Magicite towards the river. He knew that if they were able to reawaken the power of the Espers and the magic within themselves then the balance of power could definitely shift to them.  
  
"Sabin, stop them from getting to the river," he ordered, "and be certain to kill them."  
  
With an almost imperceptible nod, Sabin leapt forward. Celes was the first to notice him running at them.  
  
"Terra, Relm, keep working," she said quietly, drawing her sword. The other two looked up and gasped.  
  
Interceptor suddenly tugged Shadow's leg and turned to Sabin. Shadow followed his loyal friend's eyes and saw Sabin racing for the girls. They had to take care of the Magicite, that was their goal. He leapt from his spot, tossing a few final ninja stars.  
  
"Celes, stay back and keep working with the others!" he yelled.  
  
Interceptor raced ahead of him, and then leapt at Sabin, fangs bared. But Sabin didn't even break his stride as his left fist swung out and knocked Interceptor to the side. The dog yelped and shakily tried to rise again.  
  
Shadow blocked out everything going on around him, only Sabin existed. He threw a punch for Sabin's head, but the martial arts master blocked with his left arm, and then spun around with a kick. Shadow ducked and spun underneath the leg, then sprang upwards with all the force and weight of his body in a punch at the gut. Sabin doubled over, but as he did so, grabbed Shadow's arm and launched them both into the air. Shadow immediately realized he'd been suckered into the attack so that Sabin could perform his Suplex blitz. All Shadow could do was brace himself.  
  
Sabin brought them down, hard.  
  
Shadow had tried to roll with the landing, but he could feel the blow knock his shoulder out of the socket. He yelled in pain and threw his legs into a scissor kick that caught Sabin's head, then Shadow used all his leverage to throw Sabin a few yards to the side. Shadow was able to spin himself into a stand, his left arm hanging at his side, but by that time Sabin was already pressing another attack.  
  
The martial artist moved with lightning speed, pummeling Shadow with an unending rain of blows. Shadow, short one good arm, couldn't hope to defend against even half the strikes of the blitz. Each strike found a weak spot in his body; his injured shoulder, the scratch on his upper leg, the muscle he pulled yesterday, the stitch in his side. Sabin's finishing back kick knocked Shadow into the rock wall, stunning him.  
  
Before Shadow had a chance to get his bearings, his shoulder erupted in burning pain as Sabin plunged the blades of his claws into his dislocated arm. Shadow screamed as the pain made his whole arm go numb as well as useless.  
  
Sabin slowly twisted the claw, cutting deeper gouges into Shadow's shoulder. Grimacing with pain, Shadow did something he never thought he'd ever do.  
  
He reached up and yanked down his mask, allowing Sabin to see his face. For Shadow, this was the ultimate show of trust and friendship.  
  
"Sabin," he whispered fiercely, "it's me. I'm your friend, dammit!"  
  
Some part of Sabin recognized this, and the claws slipped out of Shadow, who slid down to a sitting position and reattached his mask. Sabin took a half-step back, unsure of what to do.  
  
Suddenly, Edgar grabbed his younger brother from behind and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Edgar, no!" cried Shadow.  
  
But it was too late. As Sabin rose, the cold, unforgiving look returned to his eyes. Shadow looked around. The crossbowmen had been utterly mauled, and now the others were working on the infantry. Terra and the others had dunked all the Magicite into the River of Magic as well as their hands, so now fire and ice magic were raining havoc upon the rest of the soldiers.  
  
Shadow turned his attention back to the two brothers, and immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
Edgar already sported a black eye and a split lip, and a bolt from his autocrossbow was sticking out of Sabin's upper leg. He was suffering punishment from the pummeling blitz, pushing him back against the wall. Sabin's final punch snapped his brother's head back, which bounced hard against the stone. Sabin grabbed Edgar by the throat to keep him from falling.  
  
Edgar moaned in pain. He'd never thought Sabin could fight with such vicious disregard for his opponent. Edgar had hoped the fact that they were brothers would have stopped Sabin's attacks. He'd been wrong.  
  
His left eye was swollen shut, and the view from his right eye was fuzzy. He tried focusing anyway.  
  
Sabin looked at his enemy, limp in his grasp. Was this once his brother? It didn't matter anymore. Sabin had been told to kill by his master. So he would kill. It was that simple. In his enemy's right eye there was a hint of blue. _Good,_ thought Sabin, _at least he'll see his end coming and die with a little bit of dignity.  
_  
Edgar's eye opened a little bit more, and Sabin was just waiting for his victim's view to focus. Then he saw it.  
  
_He has Mom's eyes._  
  
A lump formed in Sabin's throat. This wasn't just an enemy he was fighting.  
  
_This is my brother._  
  
Sabin released Edgar's throat, and began backing up. He knew what he'd been trying to do, what he'd been ordered to do. His master had told him to kill.  
  
_I was trying to kill my brother._  
  
He looked around. Cyan, Gau, Setzer, and Locke were terrorizing the rest of the infantry force, even though they were still over a hundred men, a significant force. Mog was still dancing, bringing boulders crashing down upon the soldiers. Strago and Relm were guarding the Magicite. Edgar and Shadow were slumped against the wall before him. Terra and Celes were casting their magic, keeping the soldiers at bay. Detrek, his master, flanked by Diablo and Vargas, was yelling at him to kill them all.  
  
Sabin didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill his friends, but he had to obey his master. He couldn't focus. What could he do?  
  
"Master Duncan, help me," whispered Sabin pleadingly, "I beg you. I need your wisdom."  
  
_You must unleash the beast within you._  
  
The voice sounded in his head. It had sounded like Duncan's, but different. Bestial, untamed, more primal but at the same time far more powerful. He had murmured that when Sabin had left him last year. But what did he mean?  
  
Terra knew she was running out of energy to channel her spells. There were simply too many soldiers and not enough of them. And with Shadow and Edgar out of commission... But why was Sabin just standing there? He looked confused, uncertain, hesitant. She'd seen him back away from both Shadow and Edgar at the last moment, but why?  
  
She sprang away from Celes, her emotion and instinct guiding her actions. In a second, she was face-to-face with Sabin, his blue eyes unable to focus.  
  
Not sure exactly what she was doing, Terra grabbed his head and kissed him firmly on the lips. At first, Sabin just stood there numbly, then he began to return the kiss. Slowly, Terra pulled away until their eyes were only a few inches apart.  
  
"You know who your friends are, Sabin," she said, "We're your family. We love you, and we need you now."  
  
Sabin gently stroked her cheek, and Terra saw the kindest look she'd ever seen come into his eyes.  
  
"NO!" screamed Detrek, "I'll have your head for that, bitch! Kill her!"  
  
A massive blast of lightning erupted from Diablo's claws and struck Terra square in the back. She screamed and fell forward into Sabin's arms, then slid quietly to the ground.  
  
Fire raged hot and uncontrolled in Sabin's mind and spirit. A rage like nothing he'd ever felt before burned through him. His face rose, and from him erupted a roar of terrible power, unlike anything human, and he took the fires within himself and pushed in every direction.  
  
Returner and soldier alike tried to dive for cover, but the red haze that had appeared found every niche. Blood boiled, skin seared, and clothing caught on fire. Somehow, most of the damage bypassed the Returners, but the screams of the soldiers' agony was deafening. The cavern shuddered and boulders came loose. Soldiers not killed by the aura of fire were crushed by the falling stone.  
  
Detrek lost it. His perfect plan had gone completely awry. And that green- haired witch! What power did she have to break Mephisto's control? He poured all his rage through the magic granted to him by Mephisto and began tearing at Sabin's mind, destroying it. Sabin screamed in agony and collapsed, grasping his head as the red haze vanished.  
  
Detrek hadn't gotten very far when he felt pain peppering his body. He refocused and saw the ninja launching his stars, the gambler with his darts, even King Edgar had managed to crawl to that crossbow of his.  
  
Vargas placed himself firmly in front of Detrek, taking the brunt of the abuse. Diablo fired a blast of his own at the ceiling, bringing down rocks and dust, obscuring the Returners' view. Using the cover, the trio slipped away and made their way out of the cavern.  
  
"Where art thou villains?!" demanded Cyan furiously.  
  
"They run!" cheered Gau.  
  
"Come on everyone, get over here!" yelled Relm, "Dip your hands in the river, that's enough to get the magic back into you."  
  
"Pass me a fenix down!" called Celes. Locke tossed her one from his pack and she gave the potion to Terra, who immediately began coughing and sat up.  
  
Shadow and Edgar both managed to take a drink of some healing potions, curing the worst of their wounds.  
  
"We need another fenix down for Sabin!" yelled Terra, now kneeling over him with Celes.  
  
"No more, kupo!" called Mog, dipping his hands into the river, "More on airship!"  
  
Shadow came over. "I'll carry him. First let's get him into the river."  
  
The cavern suddenly shuddered again and sections of the ceiling began to fall.  
  
"Sabin must have done more damage to this place than we thought," commented Edgar, "We're almost out of time. Everyone out!"  
  
Gau and Relm were the first ones back into the tunnel, carrying Magicite and dragging Strago along. Mog and Setzer were only a few moments behind them; Locke and Celes were next.  
  
"Sir Shadow! We daren't tarry here!" yelled Cyan.  
  
"He means for the two of you to move your asses!" agreed Edgar.  
  
Shadow and Terra had just dipped Sabin's hands into the river, and then raced for the tunnel as the cavern continued to collapse. Cyan shoved the two of them ahead and then pushed Edgar on before following.  
  
They forged ahead for another two minutes until a rumbling sound came from behind them, then the whole tunnel shook violently, throwing them to the ground. A few minutes later it was over, though everyone was covered in dust.  
  
"Art there any injured?" called Cyan.  
  
"Only my pride," replied Locke.  
  
"And my tailor's heart," quipped Edgar.  
  
They continued on, and soon enough emerged at the beach. They took a long look around. Settled off the rocks, further onto the island, the _Lucky Lady_ was waiting for them. 


	13. Chapter 11: The Beast Within

I want to say thanks to Torii, who responded with an enthusiastic review and kicked me out of my writing slump, at least for now. As always, I really appreciate reviews, good or bad. Knowing you are reading this story keeps me motivated, so again, please respond with your opinions.

* * *

Setzer finally joined them after making sure the _Lucky Lady_ was running smoothly under the command of his crew. "The first mate told me they saw another airship lift off not long before we made it out of the caves," he reported, "which means Detrek, Diablo, and that overmuscled errand boy made it out."

"That errand boy is Vargas," replied Edgar, "He trained under Duncan, the martial arts master, alongside Sabin. He's a significant threat to us, capable of going one-on-one against Sabin. We thought he died years ago, just as the war against Kefka was getting started."

Strago snorted. "Looks like Sabin didn't manage to kill 'im after all," he commented.

"The guy fell off a cliff," said Locke testily, "Terra was there too. We were all certain he died."

Terra didn't put in a comment, instead she looked down at the bed. They were all gathered in one of the bedrooms; Sabin was laying there. Even though they'd poured the contents of a fenix down into him, he still hadn't risen. No healing potions had shown any results either.

They had agreed to travel to Jidoor for any news of the past few days since they'd left Figaro Castle. They had rested a day or so in Thamasa, but when it had become clear that no conventional or magical healing would work for Sabin, they took off. They knew that Jidoor would be part of the carrier pigeon line, and it was close. Maranda had also been designated part of the line, but Cyan doubted that the birds would actually make it that far, and the difference of a few hours between Maranda and Jidoor was negligible.

Sabin stirred painfully in the bed.

"Mr. Thou?" said Gau hopefully.

But Sabin merely writhed for a few moments before settling back to motionlessness; the only evidence he was alive was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Everyone seemed to sigh together.

"We all feel lost and hopeless," said Cyan, "much hath happened these past days. There art many things still unknown to us, but we shalt know more when thou gambler's ship lands. We shan't give up. Thou villain Detrek canst move no faster than we."

In spite of the words of the elder knight and king, many were uncertain, and no one slept well that night. Most were awake before dawn broke that morning, and an hour later the town of Jidoor came into sight. Setzer brought them down just south of the town. Cyan, Edgar, Strago, and Celes went into the town to check on the local carrier pigeon station.

An hour later the four of them returned, Cyan looking grim and Edgar was shaking with anger. Celes spoke a few words with Setzer and he gave orders to the crew for an immediate take-off for Figaro, then they all gathered together again in Sabin's room.

"Detrek's started his war," growled Edgar without preamble.

"What?" said a very shocked Terra.

Cyan answered, his anger thin and veiled. "Detrek must have put thy plans into motion before we encountered thou villain. Soldiers of the 'New Empire' march upon Figaro Castle at this hour. Thou Chancellor reports that they hath surrounded South Figaro already, though there hath been no assaults upon the city."

"But they clearly have the powers of the Dark Espers with them," said Edgar, "The Chancellor says they have destructive powers as terrible as Kefka's old Light of Judgment and even the desert seems to be fighting against the teams that have gone out to face their army."

"They must have already found Bhaal," said Strago, "commanding the desert is his forte."

Edgar shook his head. "I have to go. The Chancellor is a good man but he's not up to fighting a war."

"I shalt go to Doma," declared Cyan, "I promise thee that Doma's army shalt come to thy aid. We shall sail for North Figaro and march on towards thy castle."

Edgar nodded his head in thanks.

"Someone is going to have to give the Imperials pause long enough for you to get the castle ready," commented Locke, "that's me."

"Not alone," said Celes, "I'll go with you."

"Me too," agreed Setzer.

"Waroo! Me too!" called Gau.

"But we can't ignore the fact that Detrek will still go after the final Dark Esper," Strago pointed out, "If they get a hold of Thanatos, then everyone who dies in battle can be raised again in undeath and sent against Detrek's enemies."

"Where is this Dark Esper?" asked Shadow.

"Below the mines of Narshe, even farther below the warrens of the Moogles, I'd wager," answered the old wizard.

"Kupo!" cried Mog, "Evil below warrens. I go talk to Moogles."

"I'll go with you, Strago," said Shadow.

"Me too, Gramps!" cheered Relm.

Strago sighed and rolled his eyes but said nothing. Even with his gruff façade he knew that everyone, including his granddaughter, would be needed.

Edgar looked down at his younger brother, lying on the bed. "Sabin is going to need someplace safe to stay and heal, if he even _can_ heal."

"What about back with Duncan?" suggested Terra, "He might be able to help in ways we can't understand. And I'll stay with Sabin. Maybe we can bring him back to us."

"That's probably the best place for him," agreed Shadow, looking at his best friend and saying a silent prayer for his health.

"Be safe, Mr. Thou," said Gau.

"All right then, ladies and gents," said Setzer, "let's get this show on the road."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra had a vague feeling of déjà vu upon looking at the hut here on the edge of the forest. It was amazingly similar to Sabin's home in the Sabil Mountains, but she guessed that he had simply chosen to emulate his master's tastes, which seemed only natural.

The _Lucky Lady_ had gone further east in order to swing over the city of South Figaro in order for the Returners to get a sense of the size of the Imperial army. They were amazed, over ten thousand men total, split between guarding the city and marching on Figaro Castle. Another airship was visible to them, smaller than the _Lucky Lady_, probably Detrek's personal transport, and likely faster too. They had dropped off Locke, Celes, Gau, and Setzer in a defensible area of the desert, then Edgar had disembarked outside of his castle.

The crew had then delivered Cyan to Doma Castle, and shot north to drop off Terra and Sabin. The _Lucky Lady_'s last stop would be Narshe, where it would wait for Strago and the others to stop Thanatos.

Now, as Terra looked at his seemingly abandoned hut, she was hoping that Duncan was even in the same region.

"Master Duncan!" she called, "Master Duncan! My name is Terra. I'm a friend of Sabin!"

There was a rustle in the woods to her right and then an older man leapt out of the trees. Although he appeared older than Cyan, with silvered hair and beard, he was still muscular and his eyes were calm and alert.

"I remember you, my lady," said Duncan nodding to her, his voice warm and kind, "you were here when I taught Sabin the Bum Rush."

Terra smiled and nodded. "That's right, but now Sabin's in trouble, he needs your help."

Duncan suddenly became obviously concerned. "Where is he?"

Terra led him back into the woods to where she had left Sabin. She had covered him with a few tree branches, protected by a magical shield. Together with Duncan, they brought him back to the hut where Duncan laid him on the couch. His mouth was a thin, firm line as he gently stroked Sabin's forehead.

"Oh my boy, what have they done to you?" Duncan whispered to himself, then he turned to Terra, "My dear, I am going to enter a state of very deep meditation. To all appearances, it will probably look as though both Sabin and I are dead. I assure you this is but an illusion, even though it may last a long time. There is food and tea available in the kitchen, so please feel free to help yourself."

Without waiting for Terra's response, Duncan turned back to Sabin and grasped the younger man's hands in his own. Duncan's eyes closed and his breathing became very slow and shallow. Terra stood nearby for some time, waiting.

After an hour, she realized that the Duncan had been right, he could be out of it for a while. Terra walked around the small house. Again she marveled how similar it was to Sabins. Looking down at her hands, Terra saw they were shaking with worry and stress, so she heated up some water and found the herbs for tea already prepared. The tea was smooth, tasty, and very soothing. Terra found herself more relaxed than she had been in weeks, and so she sat back in a comfortable chair, watching Sabin and his master.

Two hours after entering his meditation, Duncan's eyes opened.

"Duncan, can you tell me what's wrong?" breathed Terra immediately.

The old man didn't answer instantly. Instead, he went straight for the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. Then he came back and sat down.

"Sabin's spirit is in turmoil," said Duncan wearily. For the first time, Terra thought he looked his age. "Sabin is wrestling with the beast within."

Terra shook her head. That had gone right past her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Duncan," she told him.

"The strength of a person's spirit determines a person's potential in life," explained the old master, "You and the rest of the Returners have very strong spirits, thus you have great influence in the world. Sabin's spirit is immensely powerful, more potent than that of any student that I have ever had the privilege of training. However, I have sensed that whining him lies even greater potential, waiting to be unleashed, which I liken to a raging beast, hence the beast within."

Terra nodded. It made some sort of sense. "Okay, so why doesn't Sabin access this amazing power and use it?"

"Because he fears the beast," answered Duncan with a sigh, "He is afraid that if he was to unleash its power then he would not be able to control it. You have seen what Sabin is capable of in the war against Kefka. Imagine him a hundred times more powerful, and unable to control himself. That is what he fears most."

Terra was silent, but only because she was still seeing in her mind what kind of devastation Sabin could do. She had seen the effects of his Fire Aura and Air Blade many times before. Something more destructive, unleashed at random... it would be like the Light of Judgment all over again. Terra shuddered at the thought.

"But with the damage that has been done to his mind," continued Duncan, "the beast is now fighting to be free. It is pushing its way to the surface, until Sabin will have no choice but to embrace it."

"When we were fighting against Detrek at the River of Magic," said Terra slowly, wanting the older man's opinion, "I was badly hurt. The others told me that Sabin let out a roar like some animal, and then used his Fire Aura blitz. But he wiped out nearly a hundred Imperial soldiers and brought down a cavern the size of the Colosseum."

Duncan's eyes went wide and his jaw very nearly hit the floor. He stared at Terra for several moments as if to gauge whether she was exaggerating or not. He could tell she wasn't.

"If that is true," he said carefully, "then that was probably just a fraction of the beast's power. If I am right about this potential energy, I would dare say that an aurabolt with the beast's power level could pulverize a mountain."

Now it was Terra's turn to be amazed. She knew Sabin's aurabolt was powerful enough to punch holes through walls, blow doors off hinges, and she knew that he had once annihilated a building with that blitz, but to do damage to a _mountain_?! She could scarcely comprehend that kind of power. She turned her eyes to Duncan.

"So what's going to happen to Sabin?" she asked, afraid of the answer the master might give.

Duncan shook his head and turned to look at his star pupil, a young man who had become as dear to him as his own son, lying motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest.

"I don't know, Terra," he told her, "Sabin's will is unbreakable, as it always has been, so he should wake up sooner or later. But I have no idea what state his mind is in. This is what Detrek attacked, and he did a fair amount of damage there, though I cannot tell what Sabin has lost, if anything. He could awaken and still be in thrall to Detrek, or Sabin might have some degree of amnesia, he may have lost himself to the beast, or any of a dozen other possibilities that I can think of. All we can do is wait and see."

"I hate waiting," said Terra, looking at Sabin's peaceful face.

"I know. Neither do I," agreed Duncan.


	14. Chapter 12: Behind the Lines

Thanks to Wylde Wynd for your enthusiastic response, I hope that my future chapters live up to those already up. This is probably not the best chapter that I've written, as I am not very proficient in the romances. But I need to get through it to get on with the rest of the story. Please give me your feedback on this chapter, so that I can make modifications in the future and keep ideas in mind for other chapters. Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

There were only a dozen Imperial soldiers to bring the convoy of supplies of forces that were already scouting around Figaro Castle. It was a measure of how secure their officers felt the region was, knowing that all the Figarans were holed up in their castle, refusing to come out.

These twelve soldiers were divided among four wagons. Two soldiers sat in front, doing their hardest to direct the harnessed desert lizards, stubborn, and stupid creatures that they were. One of the soldiers had commented they might have more luck punching the dumb things in the head. A third soldier sat on the roof of each wagon, trying to keep a watch on the surroundings.

The men were hot, tired, and thirsty. The desert sun kept sucking them dry with every canteen of water they consumed. The heat had been unbearable enough to force them to remove their armor, and they kept their weapons sheathed, hoping to keep them from getting too hot.

Locke and Setzer exchanged a nod. They were kept cloaked by an invisibility field Celes had conjured, allowing them to approach the left side of the wagon. Gau, adept as he was in stealth and stalking the creatures of the Veldt, was on his own on the opposite side of the wagons, waiting his invisible friends to act. But Locke, Setzer, and Celes moved carefully as they approached, as they knew that though they were invisible, their footsteps were not. They had learned that in a painful lesson on a raid two days earlier.

_Just about time_, thought Locke. They were close enough. He gave Celes the signal.

She dropped the invisibility field and Locke sprang towards the first wagon. The soldiers on the roofs of the first two wagons saw the movement and stood up, but they didn't have a chance to react beyond that as they were peppered with darts from Setzer. Without their armor they died quickly.

A roar from the far side of the wagons sounded just before the third wagon was tipped over onto its side, revealing Gau in the heat of one of his animalistic rages. As the soldiers tried to pull themselves out the sands, Gau leapt on top of them, biting and clawing with instinctual ferocity.

Celes had equipped herself with one of the group's precious economizers, which made spells a pittance of mana to cast. With her reserves of magic fundamentally limitless, she cast her most power ice spell at the fourth wagon. The wagon and all three of the soldiers there were flash-frozen instantly, without even the chance to scream.

By that point Locke had already dispatched the drivers in the first wagon with some quick knife work. The rogue chuckled as the two desert lizards looked stupidly at him.

The last two soldiers were foolhardy, and thought they could fight their way out. Unfortunately, they met their end at the hands of Setzer and Celes.

They took a few moments to catch their breath, and then said nothing as they went to their new work. Gau and Locke quickly moved some sand to create a shallow grave to conceal the bodies. A few days or weeks in the sand would dry them up, and after that the scavengers would be ready for them. Setzer scanned the wagons for any supplies he thought they would need. He was able to come up with a few healing potions and even somehow managed to come up with a tincture potion, as well as some dried meats.

Celes then worked her magic, putting a charm on the desert lizards to take the rest of the supplies straight to Figaro Castle as quickly as they could. The lizards immediately began to move with a speed that most would think was impossible. Within five minutes, the wagons had disappeared from view.

Locke looked around at the others. "Are we done here?" he asked, getting general nods of assent, "Okay then, let's get back to the camp."

The four of them moved as quickly as they could through the desert sands. Once or twice they ran into a patch of quicksand that threatened to pull them beneath the surface, but they kept an eye on each other. After about an hour's march, their feet began to land on solid stone, and a series of low, rocky hill emerged. This was probably the only place in the desert that could be considered secure.

A series of caves and tunnels ran through these hill, which served as the camp for Locke and the others. Fifty feet up one hill was a deep cave, with a series of small vents at the end. It allowed them to build a fire without worrying that some wandering Imperial would spot the tell-tale light from miles away, or that the smoke would be seen. This utility allowed the four of them to better stave off the cold of the desert night.

Setzer took the pieces of dried meat that he'd taken from the wagons and cooked them over the fire. It wasn't the tastiest food, but it was convenient and far more filling than the rations they'd taken from the _Lucky Lady_. They ate in silence, each lost within their own thoughts.

As they finished, Setzer could take the silence no more. "Come along boy," he said to Gau, "it is time for me to continue your education in the worthy art of poker."

Locke watched the two of them with amusement for a moment, and then went over to Celes, who was sitting near the entrance of the cave. He stood there for a while, watching the moon rise over the dunes while he thought of something to say.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked her, knowing immediately that it was a stupid question.

"I'm fine, Locke," she said, "I like the cold, but you should know that by now."

"Yeah, I should," he agreed with a sigh. Locke sat down next to her, draping the blanket over his shoulders. "I need to ask you a question, Celes. Why did you leave me? I need to know all the reasons."

Celes sighed. She knew that this question had to come sooner or later, but she would have preferred that it not come in the middle of a war for survival.

"Your heart is fighting a two-front war," she told him, "and in this war, there will be no winners. Too much of your love is still beholden to Rachel, and I cannot and more importantly _will not_ compete for your affections. If I were to do so, we would both end up only with broken hearts. I care for you Locke, I really do, a lot. But you have to learn to grow up. Rachel is dead. She has been for years and she will stay that way. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be callous, but I do need to be honest. You have to let go of the pains of the past if you want to have any chance at a future. That's especially true if you want a future with me."

She turned to him in the gathering darkness. Locke was shaking a bit out of frustration and fear of losing the other love of his life. Celes' voice softened.

"I know how hard it is to let go of something that you have held onto so dearly," she said, "just as I know how terrifying it can be. I'll give you time to think and decide, you need that. Meanwhile I will wait for you. But I won't wait forever."

With that, Celes got up, pausing briefly to kiss Locke on the cheek, then she went into the cave and lay down by the fire. She watched Setzer and Gau for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

"Now this is what you call a full house, boy," Setzer was explaining, "and we gamblers often say, 'Read 'em and weep.' So let's see what have you got?"

"Not much," said the youth, "only four sixes, but ace high, right?"

Setzer's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Then put the cards back, telling Gau to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Locke continued to watch the desert.

* * *

At the docks of North Figaro, it was dark and quiet. Only the lighthouse gave the area a faint glow. Near midnight, ships bearing the flag of Doma began their landings. The first man to step onto the docks was tall man, regal and proud. King Cyan Garamonde called for the rest of his soldiers to disembark. Doma was coming to its ally.

* * *

"How many?" asked Locke two days later.

"Twelve, plus or minus one or two," answered Celes, "They're moving them around a bit too much for a really accurate count."

Locke let out a deep breath. The New Empire's forces had arrived at Figaro Castle this morning and were loaded for bear. They had already set up several large tents, obviously the sight for their camp in preparation for the siege.

They'd been scouting the Imperial lines, trying to get an accurate count of their forces. The final tally came to somewhere around 8,000 soldiers, with almost 100 catapults, 50 ballistae, and now these dozen battering rams. Celes knew that this was the largest force ever assembled at one time by the Empire. The most she had ever led was a single field army of 5000 men.

But thankfully, Locke had told them, that was all the Imperials had; their numbers. Edgar, on the other hand, might have only a thousand soldiers within his walls, but he had the latest defensive weaponry that his mind could conjure. Locke knew for a fact that every soldier was armed with an autocrossbow, meaning they had no need to reload for a while, along with siege weapons built right into the castle walls and other tricks.

Suddenly, Gau began growling, then he pointed to a nearby dune. "Scout," he said.

The four of them snaked their way around the sands until they were able to come up behind the scout. It was Gau who got the closest and spun the young man around. Locke was there immediately, pressing his dagger to the man's throat.

"Wait," said Celes, "he's wearing the insignia of Doma."

The young man nodded quickly and nervously, and Gau and Locke slowly relaxed.

"Whew. That was really well done," he complimented.

"Thanks," said Celes, "now tell us who you are, so that we know we spared the right person."

"I'm chief Scout Larret Anders of the Doman army," he said proudly, "and I know who you all are. We landed in North Figaro the other night, and King Cyan sent me ahead with the rest of the scouts to find an opening in the Imperial lines. They've left the northeast relatively unguarded, but I don't know if it'll stay open long enough for the army."

"You just get back to Cyan and give him your report," Locke told him, "We'll make sure that path is open when Doma arrives."


	15. Chapter 13: Halls of the Dead

Okay, first of all I want to say that I'm sorry, for two reasons. First, I know I haven't updated in quite a while, but that was because I had a serious case of writer's block while working on this chapter. I don't know why, but it happened. The second reason is that I tried to force my way through this chapter, so I don't consider it my best work, I'll probably have to come back and revise this at a later time. Thanks to all of you who are still loyal readers of this story, I really appreciate it. As usual, please let me know your thoughts and criticisms. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

"Gramps, I told you I don't need this stupid scarf," came Relm's scarf-muffled complaining. Strago grinned as he pulled it down allowing the young girl to see and speak.

The snows had finally stopped falling around the area of Narshe, allowing the four Returners to finally leave the inn after three days. Despite all of the magic that they had on hand, it was still unsafe to go into the mines until the snow stopped, otherwise the bridges might not be able to support the additional weight.

Arvis had apologized profusely for being unable to send any of Narshe's guards to the aid of Figaro and his friend King Edgar.

"The Elders remember what happened a couple of years ago when Terra first showed up. They don't want a repeat of that. All I'm being allowed to do is train the miners and the boys how to fight and fortify the town. Otherwise my hands are bound," he'd explained to them.

"Don't worry about it," Shadow told him, "Everything we fought against was the ability of one man to hold onto the reins of power alone. The right to be independent and make your own choices embodies what we fought for."

"Kupo, we need to go," called Mog from the doorway.

They all came out onto the walkway and looked around. At least four feet of snow had fallen on the town, blanketing them in eerie silence.

"It's strange," commented Arvis as he looked around, "the heavy snows are usually over by now. This was quite unusual."

"It could have been Bhaal's work," commented Strago.

Shadow nodded. "Yes. But we can't worry about that now. Mog, take us to the warrens."

"Kupo!"

"Good luck, my friends," Arvis said to them, "I'll be waiting for you to return."

* * *

The mines had been kept well-lit by the inhabitants of Narshe, having used domesticated giant mine rats for years to keep the oil lamps burning at all hours. They stood every twenty feet or so, keeping it just bright enough for the four Returners to see where they were going.

Three levels down, they were far enough from the snows and the wind that they began to remove their heavy winter cloaks, and Relm finally stopped complaining about the scarf Strago had forced her to wear. They shared few words as they continued to descend, hoping to move in silence and catch any interlopers unawares.

Mog led them through mazes of caves and tunnels, along pits and chasms. Farther down, the oil lamps of Narshe's miners began to get thinner, until they finally disappeared entirely. Strago conjured a globe of sunlight that hovered at his shoulder, giving them plenty of light to see by.

Soon, torch-sized flames that hung in mid-air began to appear, mystically conjured by the magic of the Moogles. Mog seemed to be more comfortable at this level and began to pick up the pace. Shadow was the most distressed about this; taller than the others, the ceiling had steadily shrunk to the point he was now hunched over to avoid banging his head into any stray rock outcroppings.

Mog made a sudden turn, and as the four of them came around a bend, six Moogles appeared out of nowhere. They were all armed.

Mog was the first to speak, chittering in the indecipherable Moogle language. One of the Moogle guards responded, and soon there was a great deal going back and forth between them. After a minute or two, the guard leader looked unhappy, but motioned to one of the others. The Moogle pressed a hidden switch in the wall and a Moogle-sized opening appeared in the wall.

As they watched, Mog moved towards it and beckoned them on. The guard leader snapped out some comment.

_Is it me, or did he sound really sarcastic?_ wondered Shadow.

But he couldn't think about it any more as he crawled through the opening. When he got to the other side he stood and almost gasped in awe and wonder.

The brightly lit heart of the Moogle warrens was like nothing any human had ever seen. Colors of every shade imaginable reflected off crystals imbedded in the walls, all built around a central chasm that also extended up well over two hundred feet. The bottom was concealed in inky blackness. Moogles darted in and out of the six tiered walkways, many of them pausing to look suspiciously at the three humans.

"Kupo, these are Moogle warrens, home of all Moogles," said Mog proudly, "Come, must meet Moogle chiefs."

He led them through a dizzying series of passageways until all three humans were hopelessly lost. Mog walked through one more tunnel and suddenly they were in a large chamber where eight Moogles were waiting for them.

Immediately one of them began chattering back and forth with Mog.

"I translate, kupo," he told the others, "Chief greets you."

"Greetings to you, Chief," answered Strago, "We have come to seek your help. A great power lays within these tunnels, a dangerous power. It is something we have come to stop, or else others will come to take the power for themselves."

They waited while Mog translated and received the response. "Chief says many big people came to warrens. Umaro go with guards, keep big people away while Moogles get to safety. Big people kept going, Umaro followed them, but they went too far down and he come back."

"What do you mean, too far down?" asked Shadow.

Mog translated and got a response.

"Far down is evil, terrible evil, kupo," he reported, "Where big people lights end, Moogle lights begin. Where Moogle lights end, only dark and dead there. Moogles not go down that far. Too dangerous. But young Moogles go. Take secret tunnels to make parents mad. Chiefs ask us stop big people. I show you way down."

As one, the Moogle chiefs bowed to the Returners as they left. This time, Mog led them on a rather straight path to a small, recessed cavern. There was a shaft that only a few feet below the entrance dissolved into pitch darkness. Three young Moogles were standing around watching the shaft, and they and Mog talked for a few moments before they left.

"One Moogle went down, not come back up."

"I'll go first," reported Shadow, "if any of you slips and falls, I'll be big enough to prevent you from falling too far. Strago, you come next. If we run into anything at the bottom I'll want your magic. Relm, you follow your grandfather, and Mog, you come last."

"Kupo!"

Shadow carefully maneuvered himself into the shaft, and began to descend slowly. It was a tight fit, but he had no problem going down quickly, letting himself fall a few feet before braking with his feet and arms, then falling again.

Suddenly his feet found nothing but air and Shadow fell the last few feet, landing hard on his backside.

"Ow!" he groaned.

"Shadow, are you all right?" came a loud whisper from Strago.

The ninja swallowed his pride as he reached for a healing tonic. "Yeah, I'm fine. Watch that last step though, it's a killer."

A moment later Strago floated down out of the shaft, the ball of sunlight hanging on his shoulder and he touched down lightly.

Shadow grumbled something about the unfairness of it all as Relm and then Mog joined them.

They moved on, Relm whimpering every so often at the sight of a handful of bones. Shadow would say what they were when he could; giant rat, subterranean chocobo, Moogle...

Then they rounded a bend and came face-to-face with a group of Imperial soldiers. Behind them stood a creature that could only be the final Dark Esper; Thanatos. All that the four Returners could see of it was a skeletal face with eyes that burned like dark gemstones, and two bone hands that held a bone staff. The rest of the creature was covered in a dark hooded cloak.

"Team two, get 'em!" cried one of the soldiers.

Eight soldiers leapt forward, while Thanatos grabbed two others.

Shadow barely had time to toss a pair of stars at one soldier before he threw himself into a backflip to avoid another's sword.

Strago fired a bolt of lightning at one of the soldiers heading for Relm, then managed to deflect an attack at himself.

Thanatos released the two soldiers, and they turned to the Returners. All the color had drained from their face, and their eyes had the same dark light as their creator's. Their nails had turned into razor-sharp claws and their teeth had become deadly. Thanatos had turned them into vampires.

As one of the vampires flew with supernatural speed towards Shadow, several of the soldiers converged on Relm and Mog.

"Take this you monster!" yelled Shadow, thrusting his blade deep into the vampire's chest.

But the vampire didn't die, in fact, it didn't even seem injured. With a sound that might have been a laugh, it grabbed Shadow and with its undead strength threw him into the tunnel wall. Shadow fell to a sitting position, stunned by the impact.

Mog was dancing a storm, bringing rocks onto the heads of soldiers, and attacking with his spear whenever he had the opportunity.

Strago was now facing off with one of the vampires. Already, he'd taken two bad hits; one a solid punch and the other a claw strike that left his hip bleeding. Focusing his mind, the old mage called forth the magic of light and thrust his open palm forward. Three balls of pure white light flew out of his hand, circled the vampire a few times and then shot into him. The creature screamed in agony as it began disintegrating into dust.

The screams brought Shadow back to the fight, and then he saw something awful. "RELM!"

The young girl had been fighting off four of the Imperial soldiers on her own, using her own innate magic to create illusions of themselves to fight. But she'd gotten turned around, and now had her back to the surviving vampire. Shadow's call had just gotten her to turn and look, but the vampire thrust its claws out, piercing through Relm's back and punching out the front of her chest.

_No, not Relm,_ thought Shadow. Enraged, he leapt forward, throwing his stars and killing the soldiers she'd fought, but seemed to do nothing to the vampire. Shadow took the vampire's punch so that he could try stabbing the creature again. Again the blow seemed to do no damage and the vampire landed a series of blows into the ninja, forcing him back.

Shadow started circling around the creature while Mog and Strago finished off the rest of the soldiers.

_Wait a minute,_ thought Shadow, _this thing is dead, maybe it would have the same weakness as that Phantom Train back near Doma. Hell old boy, it's worth a shot, you got nothing else going for you at the moment._

Keeping a close eye on the vampire, Shadow reached back and drew out a healing potion, then threw hard at the creature. The glass shattered and the enchanted liquid splashed onto the vampire's chest. Immediately the skin began to sizzle and burn. Shadow smiled grimly even as he reached back for another pair of potions.

A few moments later, what remained of the vampire lay on the ground, burned until it was unrecognizable.

Shadow looked around. Thanatos and the other Imperials had escaped. Strago looked a bit beat up, but his hands were already glowing with his healing magic, and Mog just seemed to look angry. Where was...?

"Relm," he whispered to himself, then turned and saw her sprawled on the floor. "Strago! Get over here, Relm's dying!"

The ninja slid down next to her and cradled the girl in his arms. Strago was over a moment later.

"She's still breathing, but just barely," said the older man, reaching for a fenix down. Hurriedly, he poured the contents of the glass down his granddaughter's throat.

Immediately, Relm sat up and began coughing and sputtering. The wounds from the vampire's attack closed enough until they were severe, but no longer life-threatening. But still Shadow continued to hold Relm tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"It's all right," he whispered, "You'll be okay. I swear by the Ancients I'll never let this happen, sweetheart."

As Strago's hands glowed with healing energy, his eyes shot to the ninja. Had Shadow just said what he thought he'd said?

Relm had seemed to catch it too and she pushed away from Shadow enough to see his whole face.

"Why?" she asked, "Why are you suddenly so protective of me?"

Shadow's steely gray eyes softened to a point they had never before seen. "Because I thought for a moment that I was truly going to lose you," he answered, "and I had made a promise at Kefka's tower, that one day you'd know who I was."

With that, the ninja removed his facemask, and let the other three see what he what he looked like. Relm was stunned. Shadow's face was rather ordinary, except for the scar that ran along his left cheek.

Strago's mouth fell open at the sight of this face. A face that he hadn't seen in nearly thirteen years.

"My name is Clyde," he said to Relm, "and I was your father."

Relm seemed to take a step back in shock. He couldn't be her father. She turned to her grandfather, but Strago was nodding gently.

"So this is what happened to you," said the old man, "did you get your revenge?"

"Yes," breathed Shadow.

"Did it bring you the redemption you sought?"

"No."

Strago nodded gruffly and then turned to Relm, his gaze softening. "He's telling you the truth. He fell in love with my precious daughter and then you were born. When Clyde left he asked me to watch over you and keep you safe."

"I don't know what to say. This is all so much," Relm said, her thoughts disjointed.

"I know it's a lot," Shadow said, reattaching his mask, "but I was truly afraid I might lose you before I had the chance to tell my daughter that I was still around, and still watching over her. All I ask is that we keep this to ourselves for now. I want to have the chance to be a father to you Relm, I've wanted that chance for the past two years. I just haven't been able to tell you."

Relm forced a smile to her face. "I don't know anything yet. But it would be nice to have a father. I'll think about it, Pop."

Shadow's eyes glinted. "Please don't call me that."

Relm giggled and Mog came over to them.

"Kupo, big people all gone. Too far ahead now to follow."

"We wouldn't be enough to stop them at this point anyway," said Strago, "we barely handled a third of their force, no way we can handle more. Let's get back to Narshe, maybe we can make it to Figaro and get to Edgar before the situation gets any worse for him."

Silently, the four of them turned around to begin the long climb back to the surface.


	16. Chapter 14: Passion Unleashed

Thanks to those of you who already responded to the previous chapter, I hope you will enjoy this rapid update. Let me make a request of you readers, and please comment on the portrayal of the characters throughout the story. Let me know if you think I shortchanged your favorite character, or what you like about another. I'd appreciate your thoughts. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Terra never relaxed in her vigil, sitting beside Sabin throughout each day. Duncan brought her food and left cold water next to her, but Terra had at first ignored them until the old man had threatened to shove the food down her throat, and she'd relented.

During those endless hours, Terra reflected on what had happened, and forced herself to think long and hard about her feelings. Why had she kissed Sabin at the River of Magic? Certainly it had done the trick and broken Mephisto's hold over him, but why had she done it? She didn't think she _loved_ Sabin. Sure, he was one of her best friends, an ally that she knew would always stand by her even in the darkest moments, but love? She didn't know. How could she? She had never felt love for anyone as far as she could remember. Sure, there had been Locke, but that had begun to pass before the Day of Ruin.

So Terra was back to her starting question; why? She couldn't remember Sabin having made any overt advances towards her like Locke and Edgar had, or even Setzer. There had been that moment the first time he and Celes had come to Mobliz, that night as they both gazed over the grasslands, but it had passed and neither of them had spoken of it ever again. Sabin had seemed to be unusually protective of her, stepping in front of her to take more blows than she could count, but then again he'd done the same for Celes, Relm, Edgar, virtually everyone.

Terra felt a tear begin to form at the corner of her eye. She had so many questions, questions that tore at her heart. She began to doubt whether she would ever get those questions answered, and she wondered whether she would ever know the feeling of love.

"Terra?"

She blinked away the tear and turned around. Duncan was leaning against the wall, a cup of tea in his hand. His face was calm, but his eyes betrayed his concern, both for Sabin and for her.

"Good morning, Duncan. Did you sleep well?"

"Did you sleep at all?" he returned.

Terra shook her head briefly and then turned back to Sabin. "No. Not really."

Duncan sighed as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "You know that you really need to start getting some sleep, Terra. You won't be of any use to Sabin or the rest of your friends if you can't concentrate from your exhaustion."

She sniffed with a hint of sarcasm. "I doubt I've been of much help at all since this whole fiasco started. I was hiding in Mobliz, did nothing to free my friend Celes, and was of no help to Sabin."

"Don't you dare keep thinking like that, young lady," admonished Duncan, "First of all, from what you've told me, 'hiding' is not the word I would pick for your living in Mobliz. Those children need someone to guide them, protect them, and get them started in the world. And don't forget that it was _you_ who was able to break the Dark Esper's hold over Sabin's mind. Not even his own brother was able to do that. And I think that you may well yet be of invaluable aid once Sabin awakens."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Terra asked, the tears now beginning to roll down her cheeks, "What if I end up staying here for so long that no matter what else happens in the world I end up not doing anything about it?"

"Terra?"

Her head immediately snapped around to a voice that hadn't been Duncan's.

Sabin's eyes were half open, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and confusion as he tried looking around. "Terra, where... Master Duncan," he said, seeing his old mentor.

Terra nearly cried out in joy and wrapped her arms around Sabin's neck.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, my boy," said the old master, "how do you feel?"

"I hurt," was the simple answer, "What's happened?"

Then, all in a rush, it came back to Sabin. His capture by Vargas, the torture, his voluntary submission to Detrek, the fight at the River of Magic.

"Oh no. Oh by the Ancients. Terra, please tell me I didn't do everything I think I did," he pleaded.

Terra's sad eyes gave him the answer.

"Do you think you can stand?" Duncan asked.

Without a word Sabin tried swinging his legs over the side of the bed. It felt light lead weights were attached to every inch of both legs. Suddenly he thrust himself upright and his legs promptly collapsed beneath him.

"Sabin!"

Terra was immediately kneeling next to him, trying to help Sabin to his feet. A moment later, Duncan came around on the other side, and together they helped bring Sabin to the table, where Duncan busied himself with preparing food for Sabin, who was famished.

When Sabin had cleared away half the food that Duncan prepared, he finally slowed down enough to tell them what it was like.

"It was the most frightening thing I've ever seen," he said, "I saw this... _creature_... within me of unspeakable power. It was ruled entirely by dark emotions, as if all my anger, rage, and hatred was condensed into a single form and its power increased a hundredfold. The beast within me is evil."

"No, Sabin," Duncan told him, "the beast is not evil. The beast is your passion. That is the one thing that you have always controlled. It was your passion that drove you from Figaro Castle into the wilderness, and you felt that it was a mistake. At that young age you subconsciously decided to maintain tight control of your passion. When you learn to unleash this passion, you will become one with the beast, and everything it is will be yours."

"I don't want that kind of power, Master," replied Sabin, "that's far too much power for any single person to hold onto. It would drive a man insane trying to control it. I could become the next Kefka, and then everything we've fought for would be for nothing."

Duncan shook his head wryly. "Why is it, Sabin, that even after all these years you still don't know when to listen to me?" wondered Duncan, who added a thrown roll to Sabin's head to make his statement.

Sabin fought hard to keep a grin from pulling at the corner of his mouth. "What's happened since I was taken out?"

Terra spoke for a while, telling him of Detrek's invasion of Figaro, and the missions of the others. Sabin sat silently, absorbing everything she had to tell him.

"So I screwed up," he growled, "I was weak and let Detrek take control of my mind and I've screwed everyone."

"No, you haven't," insisted Terra, "if not for you, Celes would be dead now, or maybe even Celes _and_ Locke. I doubt he would have stood still and watch her get executed. He would have attacked and been killed too. If not for you we wouldn't have known about the River of Magic and been able to reawaken those powers within ourselves and the Magicite. You did the right thing."

Sabin shook his head, still not entirely convinced.

"Come on, boy," said Duncan rising, "Let's get some sparring in this morning, you've been lying around on your ass for far too long."

Sabin and Terra followed the old master out into the clearing, and Terra sat down on the steps of the hut to watch. The two men bowed to each other, and then assumed fighting stances, though Sabin looked a little clumsy.

Duncan leapt forward, leading with a strong punch. Sabin watched it come in, waiting for him to get close... and suddenly realized he had no idea of what to do now. He stared dumbfounded as the punch connected solidly and sent him sprawling to the ground. Terra's and Duncan's eyes were wide with amazement as Sabin spit a little blood from his mouth.

"Sabin, that was a simple punch at half my normal speed," said Duncan, "what happened?"

The young fighter was breathing heavily and his face could barely contain his rage. "Detrek's mind magic. He took away my knowledge of fighting!" he yelled, "I'm useless! I can't remember how to even form a proper fist, let alone block or kick! I can't even remember how to perform the Blitzes! I mean, I know how, but not how to summon my _ki_! Detrek!"

Sabin screamed the word with all the hate he could find within himself.

Terra put a hand on his shoulder and then embraced him, holding him close. To her, Sabin may have lost his skills, but at least he was alive. Duncan looked pensive.

"I think there is still a way that you can regain your lost memory," he said to Sabin, "While you may have forgotten, your muscles certainly have learned the motions and can remember them. And I am certain that the beast within still possesses that knowledge."

Sabin shook his head. "That's out of the question. I can't control the beast. It would take me over, I would lose myself to it."

"No you wouldn't," insisted the master, "don't you understand yet? You _are_ the beast, the beast _is_ you! You are one!"

Sabin was speechless. "I don't know. I have to meditate. I need to think." He disentangled himself from Terra, and looked into her eyes, and through his own showed her his care for her, and his fear. "I'll be back."

He walked to the far side of the clearing and disappeared into the trees, searching for the creek behind Duncan's home, certain to find peace there.

* * *

Three hours later, and Sabin still hadn't found peace. He kept thinking back to Duncan's words about the beast. If they were truly one, then why did the beast's power seem so alien and dangerous to him? Why was he so afraid of its potential? Could the world be safe if he used its strength? Would his friends be safe? Would Terra?

Unable to answer these questions, Sabin grew more and more fearful. Without his martial arts skills, he was worse than dead weight to his friends. He would be a hindrance, and would probably serve them best by returning to the wilderness and finding solitude as Duncan had done. Would they be all right without him? He had to hope they would, since he could not find it in himself to risk their livelihood by succumbing to the beast.

Sabin made up his mind. He would tell Terra and Duncan he had made his choice, and before they woke the next morning, he would leave. He would disappear into the forests, the jungles, and the deserts of the world. He had to think of Terra and the others first; they were all that mattered, her most of all.

* * *

_That makes three hours now that he's been gone_, thought Terra. She sat alone on a tree stump outside Duncan's home. The older man had gone into the woods to check his snares to get them supper, and Sabin was still meditating. She couldn't imagine what he'd decide, but she was afraid for him.

There was a rustle of the bushes, and the young fighter stepped out into the hut's clearing.

"Sabin," said Terra happily, "I hope you found your answers."

He nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Yes, Terra. I've made my decision."

"Let us hope it was a _good_ decision," came a taunting voice.

Sabin and Terra spun around to see Vargas standing at the edge of the clearing. He strode arrogantly towards them, his hands opening and closing sporadically into fists.

"How's your head, Sabin?" he laughed, "I hope Detrek didn't steal _all_ of your martial arts knowledge, that won't make it a very interesting fight at all. Hehehehe. I knew I'd find you here. The instinct of every wounded animal; to go home in order to die. It was just a matter of finding this place, which I will have to thank Mephisto for later."

"Leave him alone, Vargas," demanded Terra, "he doesn't have his fighting skills anymore. He can't possibly match you. What would be the point of fighting him?"

"Terra, sweet demonic Terra," Vargas hissed, "I remember you. That green hair of yours makes quite an impression. My master still can't figure out how you were able to break Mephisto's magic, so he may reward me more than normal for bringing you to him as well.

"But I do intend to make sure that you endure the same humiliation as I received. To be dishonored publicly! But how to do that? Perhaps by ruining your virtue, although I can't say for certain that as a witch you have any."

"You will not harm her, my son," said Duncan, walking out of the trees behind Vargas, "She is under my protection. If you intend to do her harm then I will have to stop you."

"Stop me, father? Do you honestly think you can?" taunted Vargas.

Vargas suddenly leapt for his father, his fist beginning to crackle with lightning. Duncan was able to parry the first blow, but Vargas was far faster, and landed three strikes in rapid succession, laughing as lighting arched across the older man's body. Duncan immediately recovered and reached to grab his son for a Suplex blitz, but Vargas threw himself backwards, landing on his hands, and then sprang back, planting both feet into his father's chest.

Duncan flew back and landed hard, grasping his side, having broken a pair of ribs. Vargas laughed. "Is that the best you can do, father?!"

Grinning with malice, Vargas turned and advanced on Terra, who was fearfully rooted to the ground. Ignoring his father's cries and threats, Vargas' eyes swept up and down Terra's figure, and his eyes gleamed with evil delight. "You're mine, my sweet, delicious Terra. Once I'm finished enjoying all you have to offer, Sabin will join you in unconsciousness, and that useless mound of flesh once called my father will cease to be among the living."

Terra tried to move, tried to make her legs work, but nothing she tried was able to overcome the fear that had paralyzed her.

Vargas noticed her struggle and laughed. "Aren't the powers of Mephisto grand? He and Diablo taught me their powers before I came to you. That ugly spider knew I could use its powers well, now I'm going to enjoy them."

Less than a foot from Terra now, Vargas grabbed her throat in his massive hand. Instantly, another hand closed around his own wrist, and both Vargas and Terra turned to see Sabin staring daggers at his one-time comrade.

"Oh really? Do you really think you can beat me without your skills, Sabin?"

Vargas didn't wait for an answer, slamming his fist into Sabin's belly, then elbowing him in the face before twisting around and throwing his hated enemy to the ground.

Sabin landed hard but rolled with it as best he could, scrambling to his feet.

"You can't beat me, Sabin," mocked Vargas, "any more than a child can beat a lion. I thought I humiliated you a year ago when I captured you, but this will be so much better."

Sabin attacked with an awkward punch, which Vargas easily deflected and retaliated with his Blizzard Fist attack, striking dozens upon dozens of times. Sabin stepped back to get some breathing room, bruises and welts already showing, and he bled freely from his nose and mouth. He charged, hoping to tackle Vargas and wrestle him to the ground. But Vargas spun, redirecting Sabin's momentum and then landed a kick to the back of his neck, sending Sabin to the ground.

"How I wish I could kill you now, Sabin," sighed Vargas, "but watching me have my way with your woman should be enough for now, until Detrek is victorious and allows me to kill you both."

Sabin took a deep breath, and slowly blew it out. Reaching down into the depths of his spirit, he sought the beast. It's wildness and irrationality frightened him at first, but then, reluctantly, he welcomed it, and was shocked. Within the beast was not only his anger and hatred, but his love, his joy, his fear, his pain. All of his passions and the power he pushed aside out of fear of losing control.

_Duncan was right_, he thought, _I don't need to control the beast. The beast is my passion. I need to use my passion. I am the beast_.

Vargas was nearly back to Terra when he heard something behind him. Turning, he saw Sabin slowly rising from the ground. It wasn't possible, the Blizzard Fist should have rendered him unable to do much more than moan in pain.

Terra also watched in fear and hope as Sabin turned to face them. She gasped. Sabin's eyes, once the cool, clear blue of the deep oceans, had changed into a shade of gold.

"I've just about had enough of you!" yelled Vargas. He threw a massive punch, aching for it to break bones in Sabin's face.

The blow never landed. Stunned, Vargas saw his hand encased in an iron grip. Sabin moved then with more speed than his rival could follow. The only way Vargas knew he was getting was from the pain that exploded in his chest and face. Blows landed everywhere, hitting with the force of a brachiosaur.

Terra watched in amazement. She couldn't be certain but she thought Sabin was using his pummeling blitz, he was moving so fast. She smiled in joy; he was back. Everything was suddenly right with the world. Then there was a flash of pure white light and then Terra saw nothing but black.


	17. Chapter 15: Battle in the Sands

Thanks first of all to Fenice Evangelista for some great comments on my characters and the way my story has gone. I've been busy a lot with work and classes, so expect only about one update a week from now on, although I will try to get things done a little quicker if I can. Finally, I apologize for this chapter, after about the third revision I decided I didn't have much of a talent for writing large-scale battles. If any of you feel you do them well, let me know some of your tips so I can incorporate them in future chapters. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

The newly-christened War Room of Figaro Castle was in the west wing of the castle, but still close to the throne room. Charts, maps, and papers were everywhere, giving indications of Figaro's strength and the assumed strength of the Empire.

"I don't care!" yelled Edgar, "It doesn't matter how fearsome these forces of the 'New Empire' are. We will not retreat in the face of this threat!"

"My king," argued the Chancellor, "the armies of the Empire are too vast and powerful. They outnumber us by too great a margin for our technology and defenses to hold against. The castle's defenses were not designed to withstand a siege of this magnitude. A retreat into the tunnels is the only thing that can safeguard our lives and that of the people."

"And so you would again have us run like cowards?" questioned Edgar, "We should run from a fight simply because the odds aren't very good. Well the odds were awful after the Day of Ruin, but my friends and I still managed to bring down Kefka's tower. We tried running from the Empire once before, and it resulted in the reshaping of our world. We cannot hide again. This time, we have to fight."

As Edgar's blue eyes scanned the room, he found that none of his military leaders were able to meet his gaze. Things must be worse than he thought, morale must be dropping too fast.

"You are our leader, King Edgar," said the Chancellor, "and the decision to stay is yours. But we cannot win. This is a foolish battle that we should wait to fight. Remember, the people who die here will do so because of your decision. You condemn our people."

"Better to die fighting for the right reasons than to live as fearful slaves," snarled Edgar.

* * *

The next morning, the first lines of the Imperial Army could be seen coming over the dunes. At that range, beyond the reach of bow, spell, or catapult, they began to set up a small tent city.

By the middle of the afternoon, the Imperials advanced upon Figaro Castle. Five thousand men marched upon the castle, guarded by three hundred of King Edgar's finest soldiers. Approaching from the south, the Imperials were organized in strict battle lines, straight out of the former Empire's war manuals.

Mixed in with these forces, the defenders of Figaro could easily make out three beings; Mephisto, Diablo, and Bhaal. The latter was a tall, skeletally gaunt being with four tentacles of different colors that sprouted from his back.

Still beyond the range of mortal magic or weapon, Diablo released the destructive powers, blowing apart sections of the castle's ramparts. Winds whipped up from the east and sent sand blowing into the faces of the defenders. But the soldiers of Figaro had long been used to the desert's sandstorms, and they pulled goggles down over their eyes, specially slitted to enable them to see through the swirling sands.

Equipped the latest weaponry, the soldiers of Figaro unleashed hell upon the invaders. Armed with autocrossbows, the first several ranks of the Imperial lines were mowed down. As they readied their catapults to assault the castle, flashes within the walls lit up, blinding the siege masters, and allowing them to be targeted by Figaro.

In the middle of it all was King Edgar, carrying his own autocrossbow and giving orders to his captains. Fire, ice, and lighting burst from him at the Empire's siege weapons, annihilating four of the catapults before they even posed a threat.

But in spite of their superior weapons and defensive position, the Figarans could not hold back the massive numbers of Imperials as they made their way to the gates, bringing forth battering rams.

Two catapults then tossed burning pitch into the grounds of the castle. When they landed and spread their flames, at first the soldiers thought they had the fires under control. Suddenly, the fires erupted into conflagrations, burning four soldiers instantly, and then the flames seemed to move with a mind of their own.

Edgar saw this as the hand of Bhaal, and focusing his own magic, called forth a vacuum of space to snuff out the fires.

Imperial units, gifted with the destructive magicks of Diablo, reigned havoc upon the defenders along the walls, as sections of the walls vanished without warning, and blasts of fire and lightning dropped soldiers one by one.

Edgar then called forth for the most powerful weapons of Figaro to be used. Sections of the walls opened, and tek-missiles surged forth, detonating in the midst of Imperials, killing hundreds by the time the missiles needed to be reloaded. After that came the tek-lasers from the rooftop battlements which stabbed down from the sky like Kefka's old Light of Judgment.

The Figaran soldiers cheered and redoubled their efforts.

Then, one of the tek-lasers swung around and cut through a dozen soldiers of Figaro and a portion of the eastern walls. Next, the defenders were stunned when the Imperial forces at the gate seemed suddenly have doubled, with Diablo at their head hammering at the gates, while the Dark Esper continued to unleash blasts of his destructive energy at the walls.

More fires erupted into huge affairs, consuming soldiers left and right. For Figaro, the tide seemed to have turned against them.

* * *

A dozen Imperial soldiers hung back away from the fighting on the eastern edge of the battle formations. Watching intently, they failed to notice several people sneak up behind them.

"Hello boys!"

Spinning around, they found themselves suddenly overwhelmed by an attack from a small group of people; a boy, two young men, and a very young woman. Within moments, they were defeated, and the four attacks stood triumphant.

"We thank thee, most gracious friends."

"No, we thank you for getting here so quickly, Cyan," said Locke, "You think Edgar is still holding up okay?"

"There's only one way to find out," replied Celes, her ice-blue eyes gazing across the sand.

"That there is, Lady Celes," replied King Cyan, then he turned to the handful of soldiers behind him, "_Doma eterna!_"

"_DOMA ETERNA!_"

The yell came from three thousand Doman soldiers, eager to avenge their home's prior defeat at the hands of the Empire.

* * *

The Doman army swept over the sand dunes, the five Returners at their head as they collided into the eastern flank of the Imperials. Overrun by this attack to their side, the Dark Espers turned their attention from Figaro Castle.

Bolstered by the appearance of their allies, the defenders of Figaro rallied once again, raining down death upon the Imperial forces with arrows, magic, missiles, lasers, and all that their castle had to offer.

Caught on two sides, the ranks of the Empire's forces were broken, and the soldiers began to scatter. The Dark Espers fled to the south, into the tent city where they could no longer be seen. The rest of the soldiers fled to the south and to the west, anywhere there wasn't an enemy soldier trying to kill them. Within an hour, the Imperial's tent city was burning

The Empire was broken, defeated, and scattered. It was a great day.

* * *

The gates of Figaro were thrown open and King Edgar strode out into the sands grinning like a hero. Laughing, he rushed to embrace Cyan, Locke, Celes, Gau, and Setzer.

"King Cyan of Doma," he said formally, "welcome to Figaro Castle!"

A cheer erupted from all the soldiers.

"Today we hath won a great victory for peace and freedom!" cried Cyan, "Let all thy world remember this day. The day of the defeat of thou Empire!"

In a quieter voice, Edgar spoke to his friends. "I was getting pretty worried for a while. I thought you might not be able to make it in time."

"We were always ready to come in, Edgar," Locke told him, "it was just a matter of waiting for enough Domans to arrive from North Figaro."

"I shalt send my soldiers to scout thy region," Cyan said to Edgar, "Doubtless some Imperials remain. They shalt be found and brought to thy justice."

Edgar nodded in thanks. "Well, it might get a bit crowded, but lets get your soldiers inside and clean up. We'll start repairs immediately, and properly take care of the dead so that they are at peace."

"Hopefully peace will last," commented Setzer quietly as they entered the castle.


	18. Chapter 16: The Trap is Sprung

Hello to all of you, my loyal readers. No, I am not dead, as some of you have commented about on previous occasions. My thanks to my newest commentator, Alatane, whose comments form the basis of this chapter's question. How do you think I portray the battle sequences, both small and large. Are they exciting enough, or do I gloss over too much in an attempt to keep down the length. More large battles are upcoming in future chapters, so I'd like to know what you all like and don't like. As always, I look forward to your comments, and thanks for reading.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, life around Figaro Castle settled into a routine. The Figaran soldiers spent hours alongside King Edgar, making repairs to the castle's walls and weapons. The soldiers who patrolled the battlements were, for the most part, Doman soldiers.

The sight of the people of both kingdoms working hand-in-hand lifted Setzer's heart, and even in his cynicism he saw that this was truly a new age of cooperation.

On the second day after the Battle of the Sands, as the soldiers were beginning to call it, Cyan formed together ten teams composed of a dozen men each. Each team was sent out to hunt down any Imperial stragglers within a day's hard march of Figaro Castle, to ensure safety for everyone.

The day after that, Edgar was working on one of the east wing's autospear-throwers when the Chancellor suddenly appeared.

"Your Majesty," he began formally, "the repairs are going well and quickly. Within a week I believe that the castle should be back to mint condition."

Edgar smirked. "So, it looks like fleeing the battle would have the wrong choice, wouldn't it? We wouldn't have been here when the Domans arrived and they would have been slaughtered. I guess it's a good thing we stayed."

"That remains to be seen," murmured the Chancellor under his breath as he sulked away. He didn't notice Locke hurry past him.

"Edgar!"

"Yeah? What is it, Locke?"

"You better get up here, Ed. Join the rest of us in the War Room," directed the rogue.

"For what?" the king wanted to know.

"Shadow and his team just arrived."

* * *

"We tried to fight them, but were too heavily outnumbered," explained Shadow, his steel-gray eyes downcast in disappointment, "Thanatos escaped with the rest of the Imperial soldiers sent into the mines. They could be anywhere by now."

"It created vampires in a matter of moments," added Strago, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "and they were very powerful, and were not affected by our weapons. My Pearl spell and a healing potion were the only things that worked."

The rest of the Returners silently absorbed this news and were silent for several moments with their own thoughts. Celes, for one, was wondering why Relm was standing so close to Shadow, they had never shared any particularly strong bond before. And why was the ninja resting a hand on her shoulder?

"There no danger, right?" piped Gau, hopping onto the table, "We beat bad guys for good."

"I agree with the kid," commented Locke, "I think we've seen the last of the Empire. I mean, Celes once told me that the largest force she ever commanded was a single 5000 man field army. This might have been Detrek's big blowout."

"It's possible, Locke," said Setzer, "but I wouldn't get comfortable. The smart gambler always hedges his bets, and Detrek has so far struck me as pretty smart."

"Let's not get too concerned right now," Edgar replied, the euphoria of victory still making him smile constantly, "In a couple of days the castle will be fully repaired, and tomorrow night we'll have a celebratory feast to commemorate this victory over the Empire."

* * *

It was amazing what the castle's servants had been able to do in the space of a day. The grand ballroom had served as the hospital for the wounded, but they had been moved to a different part of the castle. Now, the room was set for a grand feast, the walls draped in colors of both nations, the royal blue and gold of Figaro, and the cyan and maroon of Doma.

Four tables were set lengthwise through the room, with a fifth table facing them, raised on a slight dais, so that everyone would be able to see their kings and Returner allies.

The wondrous repast sat steaming on silver plates, with gem-encrusted goblets for each man. At the center of the king's table, as the soldiers thought of it, King Edgar rose and called for attention.

"For as far back as any can remember, before the days of Kefka, before the days of Gestahl, before the days of my father, never have Figaro and Doma been at odds. Since the Day of Ruin, no two great kingdoms have found worthier allies than we have sitting together today. In Figaro's time of peril, the army of Doma marched to our aid without thought of recompense, because that is what friends and allies do. To that I say that there are none more noble than the great knights of Doma, and I am proud to call you my friends!"

The assembled soldiers cheered and applauded, raising their cups in salute. Edgar bowed to them, and then took as King Cyan rose to speak.

Suddenly the doors were flung open with a heavy crash and a young Doman soldier ran into the room.

"King Cyan!"

"Tell me what thy message is," ordered Cyan.

The soldier bowed. "My lord, we just received by pigeon a message from your Retainer, Sir Dyakein, that Doma has fallen to an Imperial horde!"

"What?!" cried Cyan.

Without warning the castle suddenly shook as though from a massive explosion, and the guards on duty rang the alarm bells.

"To thy posts, knights!" yelled Cyan to the soldiers.

"Come on, follow me," Edgar called to the others. He led them into his throne room and then up the staircases that led to the roof of the high tower. In the fading sunlight, the Returners peered across the sand dunes.

"By the Ancients," whispered Strago.

The long shadows and red of sunset cast a surreal hue on the sight before them; tens of thousands of Imperial soldiers surrounding the castle at all angles. Dozens of war machines were aimed at them from every direction, and Imperial battle standards fluttered in the wind.

"Ancients help us," muttered Celes, "This force is 40,000 men strong, at least."

Near the base of the castle, a small group was approaching, waving a white flag. Edgar gave the order to have them brought within the walls, and he and the others went down to meet them.

The Imperial representative was tall and lean, looking uncomfortable in his leather jerkin, but he was surrounded by a six-man honor guard. Escorted by Figaran and Doman soldiers, they were led into the central courtyard where the Returners were waiting for them.

"I am Aldis," he declared, "representative on behalf of our Emperor Detrek, to give the infamous Returners one chance to surrender in the face of utter annihilation."

Locke laughed out loud, and several others scoffed and snickered, but a few, such as Celes and Shadow, remained silent.

Out of nowhere, the Chancellor spoke up. "What are your terms?" he wanted to know.

"The terms are these," said Aldis, "the weaponry of Figaro Castle is to be dismantled under Imperial supervision and given to the Empire. All technological secrets in your possession will be shared in full with Imperial scientists. The famed Returners will surrender themselves to be kept in exile in an isolated location. Finally, the two Returners Terra and Sabin will be surrendered to Emperor Detrek."

Edgar smirked. "Please tell me why we should be listening to this, when I can submerge Figaro Castle and come up anywhere in the world. You're Empire would never catch us."

"You can try," replied Aldis, "but unfortunately for you, since the Day of Ruin there is only one subterranean path open to you, which exits in the middle of the Kohlingen Desert. At that location two full field armies are waiting and will contain you there without a problem."

Eyes widened and jaws dropped at the casual way in which Aldis told them of the two field armies, which meant a minimum of another 10,000 troops. All of them wondered how Detrek could have amassed so many who were loyal to the Empire.

At their looks of astonishment, Aldis chuckled. "Yes, there are many who remember the glory and the stability that the Empire brought people under the rule of Gestahl, and Emperor Detrek is the one who will bring us back to those celebrated days."

Edgar was now getting red in the face from holding back his anger, and he could do it no longer. "Go back to your pathetic master, you slave dog. Tell him that we are free people, and we will never surrender to tyranny and injustice. If he wants me to look up at him from lower on the ground, then tell him he'll have to roll my corpse onto its back, because I swear by the Ancients that I will be dead before I call him anything but scum! Escort this man and his retinue out of my castle."

Twenty guards immediately surrounded the Imperial representative and led him and the honor guard out of the courtyard and back into the sands of the desert. But silently, many soldiers wondered if surrender wasn't a small price to pay for their lives.


	19. Chapter 17: Awakenings

Hello again to you, my loyal readers. As you may notice, this was a very fast update. I may have one or two more chances this week to put up some more updates, so I might get up another chapter or so in the coming days. Keep your eyes open. In case you hadn't already guessed, this story is beginning to near its climax. I am very happy that I have been able to entertain you throughout this story. For now, I'll shut up, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

It felt as though she was floating through an ocean of light clouds that passed at her whim. The swirling clouds shifted through colors as she felt different emotions as though they passed on the wind; the red haze of anger, the black of despair, the bright swirls of joy, and the deep, boundless oasis that she instinctively knew was love, that elusive emotion she had been searching for all of her life.

_Terra..._

The voice that spoke her name floated as if on a breeze. The voice was warm and comforting, caressing her.

_Terra, you must come back to us. You must come back to me._

Suddenly, she knew that the voice belonged to Sabin. Instinctively she knew she wanted to follow that voice.

Slowly her eyes opened to the world, and the blurred colors gradually took shapes. Terra looked around, and realized she was laying in bed in Duncan's home. Sitting next to her Sabin was meditating, his eyes closed, and his face serene and peaceful. His eyes flew open and zeroed in on her, the same pale gold that she last remembered seeing.

Sabin smiled. "I knew that you would find your way back," he said to her.

"I had you to come back to," she replied weakly, trying to sit up, "What happened?"

Sabin stood up and helped her sit up. "What do you remember?"

"I remember watching you and Vargas fighting," she said, "and you seemed to be focusing yourself for a blitz. That's the point where I blacked out, I have nothing after that."

"I unleashed the beast," he explained, "once Vargas saw that power, he knew he was not going to be any kind of match for me and he fled as quickly as he could. I let him go. Duncan was there, I couldn't kill his son in front of him. Luckily the beast's power is something I now understand and can manage."

Terra looked deep into Sabin's golden eyes, feeling all of her emotions swirling within her like a whirlwind. One feeling pushed its way to the surface, and she wondered whether or not that feeling really was love. There was only one way to find out, but she was too nervous.

Sabin helped her stand. "Come on. Duncan's waiting outside."

"How long was I out?" Terra wanted to know.

"Less than a day. Vargas was here yesterday evening. It isn't even noon yet."

Glad that she hadn't been out for too long, Terra had a bit more bounce in her step as they walked out into the sunlight. In the clearing, Duncan was performing a series of planned, almost dance-like moves. _Kata_, or martial arts forms, Sabin had once explained to her. Terra was amazed. She knew that Duncan was powerful and moved like a man half his age, but she was still stunned by his grace and balance.

_Now I know where Sabin gets it from_, she thought with a smile.

With unexpected speed and ferocity, Duncan nearly flew from where he was and launched a powerful attack at them. Before Terra could even catch her breath, Sabin had blocked the kick, a wide grin on his face.

The two men moved back into the clearing, attacking and defending in a dance that would have been deadly to anyone else, Terra knew. She had seen him fight many times before, but now he moved wholly different. The power and strength were there as always, natural gifts and that gained from use of Magicite, but now he moved with such grace and fluidity unlike anything she had ever seen.

Suddenly, Sabin threw himself into a leap and kicked at Duncan, who dodged to the left. Sabin's foot slammed into a tree and splintered a section, and the tree began to topple over.

"Look out!" she cried, hands already weaving mystical patterns. Terra summoned the winds to blow the tree away from the two men.

And instead a dozen trees were knocked flat by the spell!

Both Sabin and Duncan stared at the mess with wide eyes and open mouths. Even Terra was speechless. That certainly wasn't what she'd been intending.

Duncan started laughing, drawing the eyes of the other two. "I guess Sabin's wasn't the only beast waiting to awaken," he managed to say through the laughter, "Come on, let's have some lunch."

Still amazed, the two younger people followed him inside, where he lay out a magnificent afternoon repast of salad and sandwiches with salted and preserved meats. It didn't look especially appetizing, but somehow it was. Some trick of the old man's, Terra was sure.

"Do either of you know of any news from the others?" she asked nervously as they finished their meal. Discussing war was not something to do when eating.

Sabin nodded. "Yeah, I've gotten the news, and it's not good. The others are in a lot of trouble. From what I learned, as soon as Cyan led the majority of his army to Figaro, Imperial forces hidden in the area launched their own attack. They overwhelmed the Domans and took the town with very little bloodshed. Then they lured everyone at Figaro into a false sense of victory by breaking at the first sign of the Domans. Now they have Figaro Castle completely surrounded with a force five times larger than anything we could have dreamed about. Detrek also has all four of the Dark Espers on his side, meaning Figaro is being assaulted by hordes of the undead and magical powers that they can't match."

Terra didn't know what to say, and Sabin's angry face kept her silent.

"Detrek planned all of this perfectly," he rasped angrily, "Everything he planned, every strategy he could think of was based wholly on what the Returners would do. He's studied us for far too long, knows us too well. Hell, he even has an army waiting in the Kohlingen Desert if Edgar gets the idea to try and make a run for it. But Edgar won't forsake his people, and if I know that, then so does Detrek."

"Then we have to go and help them," said Terra firmly, "we've been out of this war for too long. With our magnified powers, maybe we can help turn the tide of battle in our favor."

"I am certain that you can," commented Duncan, "but how will the two of you get there? There are no ships that come nearby, and even if there were, no captain would be foolish enough now to try and make port at either North or South Figaro. Nor have I seen your friend's airship since the day it dropped the two of you off."

Terra thought about it for a moment. "I can change into my Esper form, at least I should be able to. I haven't tried since we defeated Kefka. But if I can, then I can fly in that form. I've never consciously tried before, but I should manage it. That still doesn't help you, though, Sabin."

The young warrior smiled, and walked out of the hut. Curious, Terra and Duncan followed him. In the clearing, Sabin put his hands in a meditative position, and concentrated for a blitz. Suddenly he shot several feet into the air and hovered there, then he landed gently.

"With the beast coming forth, all of my blitzes have magnified," he explained, "I tested them quite a bit yesterday away from here. They're so powerful that I've even come to think of them with different names. This ability to fly is a magnification of my Suplex, which I'm now calling the Sky Slam. Now I can bring my enemies down harder than with just the force of gravity."

Terra and Duncan nodded appreciatively, amazed that Sabin's powers had expanded so greatly. Without another word, the two youths ran into the hut and began to gather what few belongings they had there. Within ten minutes, they were both back out in the clearing.

Duncan walked over to them, a smiling with pride and a touch of sorrow. "My children, I have nothing to give you on this journey, except my blessings. This I give to you both, along with my prayers for your success. I also bless you with my love for you both.

"Terra," he said walking over to her, and placing his hands on her shoulders, "never forget all that we have spoken of during your days here. Sometimes the true meaning of strength is not trying to battle the strong, but rather to give strength to those who are weak. It is the children of Mobliz who need your strength now most of all, for they are now your children, your gift to the future. Be certain that they are a great gift to the world.

"Sabin, my true son, you have learned all that I have to offer you. All of my knowledge, my wisdom, my courage and compassion, I have given to you. I have nothing further to give, only the title of Master of our family's techniques. It is now up to you to pass on your knowledge to the next generation, to ensure that they grow up basking in the light and do not fall sway to the dark techniques.

"I only have one thing to ask, from a father to a beloved son. You must face Vargas one last time and stop him from harming anyone else. If you must kill him, then you must, for I already mourn my son as lost to me. You must swear to give him one last chance to redeem his spirit and come back to the light. It is a terrible thing for me to ask of you, it is a favor a father should be ashamed of asking. But you must do this, or Vargas will continue to terrorize the innocent. Do you swear this to me, my son?"

"Yes, father," said Sabin nodding, "I swear to you I will stop him. He will have one last chance, or he will have to die. Duncan... thank you. Thank you for all that you have been to me. You have been my mentor, my teacher, my master. But most of all you have been my father, and I love you as such."

Duncan looked at his finest disciple and son with tears in his old eyes. Sabin turned to Terra, and nodding, she delved within herself and brought out her Esper heritage. Immediately, her skin shifted into a glowing pink, and her eyes became like crystals.

With one last look at Duncan, they flew into the air together, both of them afraid that this would be the last time they would ever see him.


	20. Chapter 18: Retribution

Hello everyone. Well, we're getting into the home stretch. I really hope all of you enjoy reading this update as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please give me your comments and I hope to put up another update soon. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

The evening sun stained the sand dunes and the skies with the blood-red color that tainted the ground around Figaro Castle. Once again the forces of the Empire surged forward against the castle walls. The defenders, weary from the constant bombardments that had lasted two days and two nights, could barely make out the incoming soldiers.

Ladders were placed against the walls and Imperial soldiers began to ascend. Figarans and Domans did their best to repel them as much as possible, but they were coming in from all sides. Not only did they have to contend with the ladders, but they still had to worry about the thousands of soldiers on the ground assaulting the castle with magic and siege weapons.

Soon, fifty Imperial soldiers were on the battlements, forcing the defenders to abandon their defenses and fight in hand-to-hand combat.

Autospear-throwers, tek-missiles, and tek-lasers gutted the ranks of the Empire, but even that was not enough to stem the wave of invaders.

At the corner of one of the battlements, the rocks suddenly seemed to melt down into soft mud, then an explosion from an Imperial spell destroyed that corner and send the defenders there flying.

In another part of the castle, four soldiers were rushing to the controlled fire, carrying three of their fallen comrades. Hurriedly, two of them were tossed into the flames without hesitation. Suddenly, the third dead guard shook with new life, and grabbing its knife plunged it into the heart of the soldier who had been carrying him. Immediately, the zombie guard was cut down by three soldiers, and then the guard the zombie killed was thrown into the fire. They had learned that Thanatos was only capable of raising a corpse once, if the zombie was killed, then there was no more to worry about.

On the southern battlements, facing the heaviest attacks by the Imperials, soldiers stood by, combining what small amounts of mystical energy that they could as they tried to wield the powerful items known as Magicite.

One team carried the Magicite of the Esper Shiva, and as they called her forth, her translucent blue form appeared above the battlefield, unharmed by the weapons of the invaders. Bringing her hands together facing palms out, blasts of freezing cold wind hit the Imperial ranks, and shards of ice mowed them down.

Another team brought forth the Esper Bismark, who overloaded the bodies of dozens of Imperials with too much water, causing many to melt in the sands where they stood. Yet a third team beheld the fires of Ifrit, whose flames scorched the hordes of men who came against Figaro castle.

But even the might of the Espers seemed unable to stem the onslaught by the armies of the Empire. It was impossible for the defenders to know how many of the enemy they had killed or how many they still had yet to face, but most felt that no more than 30,000 Imperial soldiers could still be fighting.

But they simply did not know.

The sun began to sink below the sand dunes, and the invaders began to withdraw, but this did nothing to relax the defenders of Figaro Castle.

Captains marched back and forth on the battlements, ordering the soldiers to cast oil bombs into the sands, causing huge areas of surrounding the castle to erupt into flames. As the guardians did so, they could see the bodies of the slain Imperial soldiers rise from the rest of the dead, their skill sallow and wrinkled, the light of their eyes gone, leaving only a dull gray stare. Ignoring the wounds that had killed them, they again marched on the castle.

From the Imperial tent city came fierce screeching cries, announcing to the Figarans and the Domans that the vampire generals who led this night assaults had woken again, ready to continue the battle against the weary defenders.

Many of the guards who watched the vampires and the zombies approach wondered if the castle would be able to survive one more assault.

* * *

The metal goblet flew from the hand of King Edgar Figaro into a wall, and his face was red, his face holding back his rage.

"I will _never_ consider this!" he yelled.

"King Edgar," countered the Chancellor, filled with just as much anger, "you have been a complete fool for letting us fight this war. We have no chance against this Empire. You have condemned us all to death! The only thing that will save our people now is our complete and total surrender to the Empire and their Lord Detrek!"

"We can't surrender!" yelled Celes, "If we do then we are certain to die. Detrek fears our power too much and can't possibly allow us to survive and begin a new rebellion against him. But at the same time we won't survive another night, the men are too exhausted. Our only chance is to submerge the castle and take it through the caverns to Kohlingen, where we can fight there and try to escape. We'll have a much better chance against 10,000 than against 30,000 soldiers with their Dark Espers."

"Nay, Lady Celes," said Cyan with his eyes blazing, "any retreat is a victory for thou Empire. We must continue our fight with thou villains! Thy soldiers must forsake the safety of thy castle's walls and attack the enemy on the western line of the castle, which is thy villain's weakest line! We must strike!"

Edgar looked back and forth at his three competitors for authority. He was king here, not any of them! What the defenders of this castle did was for him to decide and for no one else! The rest of his friends stood to one side, watching the heated fight get worse, but none were willing to get in the middle of it.

"We will do none of this!" he declared, "We are a free people and will submit to no one! As long as I am king then Figaro will never surrender to the enemy or run like cowards. We will continue to fight from the safety of our walls and we will repel the invaders!"

"You're a fool, Edgar!" yelled the Chancellor, "You're crazy and all you are going to succeed at is kill your own people! You are a failure to your father's name and kingdom!"

At this, Edgar could take no more from this insubordinate man. Who was he to question the king?! Grabbing his spear from next to him, Edgar rushed the Chancellor, preparing to run him through.

Edgar ignored the crashing sound as the doors to the War Room were flung open, his thoughts were totally focused on impaling the Chancellor. Suddenly, he felt buffeted by a gust of strong wind and the front of the spear was cleanly severed just above his wrist.

He stared at the remaining haft of the spear in his hands. Part of him wondered if he should smash the Chancellor over the head with what remained, but another part wanted to know what the heck happened. The latter won.

Turning slowly and blinking eyes clear of anger or despair, the Returners turned towards the door. There stood Terra and Sabin, tall, proud, and seemingly more powerful than usual.

"Enough of this!" yelled Terra, "You've all fought enough with each. Turn your minds away from conflict. Don't you realize what's happening? This is a manifestation of the powers of Mephisto. He turns allies against one another through their differences."

Breathing hard, they began to look at each other, and their own actions, in a wholly new light.

"By the Anciets," whispered Celes, then she looked at Edgar, "I was almost getting ready to kill you."

Edgar nodded shakily, realizing that he had very nearly done the same to his closest advisor and one of his best friends. The Chancellor seemed to know what he was thinking, and nodded comfortingly, telling Edgar through his eyes that he did not blame his king. The king of Figaro turned to his younger brother.

"Sabin, it is you, right?" he asked, rather lamely, "I mean, you're healed? For good?"

The powerful martial arts master nodded, and allowed the others to see his new golden-hued eyes. "Yes, I am brother. Healed and better than ever," he told them, "You guys all stay here and sit tight. Terra and I will take care of these undead soldiers and give Figaro a break until at least morning."

Without another word, the two of them turned their backs on their friends and marched up onto the battlements. There, they watched the approach of the zombie army, not noticing as the defenders of the castle gaped at them in wonder.

"Okay, remember to be careful Terra," Sabin told her, his eyes expressing his concern, "and that these things..."

"Are harmed most by fire, as well as holy and curative spells," she finished with a smile, "I know. Just make sure you don't do anything foolish. No heroics, okay, I need you to come back here with me."

Sabin grinned. "Me? Foolish? Heroic? Now what would give you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone made a comment to me once about a certain line, what was it, how the end of the world wasn't going to do you in?"

Sabin blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Just who were you trying to impress at the time?" she prodded, "Celes or the villagers of Tzen?"

"Celes," replied Sabin laughing, "I'll see you after the battle, shouldn't take to long."

Terra nodded, then her eyes rolled back as she called forth her Esper heritage, her skin, clothes, and features melting into a form of glowing pink power. Then she flew towards the northwest and Sabin followed her into the air to the southeast.

Flying over the ranks of the undead horde, Terra began casting healing spells, mowing down zombies as parts of them seemed to heal, and the living and dead flesh fought with each other, bringing each creature low. Nearly a dozen fell with each spell she cast, and occasionally she turned to her fire magic, using the more powerful spells which slew twenty or thirty at a time.

Sabin brought himself down in the thickest part of the hordes. Holding his hands at his sides with his fingers in a knife edge, Sabin began to summon the power of his spirit. Howling winds gathered at his hands, then he spun around and unleashed his Hurricane Blade blitz as four blades of razor-sharp air. Each one cut down over fifty zombies, slicing them into two pieces as the blades cut right through their upper chests.

With hundreds of zombies cut down between the two of them, Sabin charged into the southern ranks until once again he was surrounded by the undead.

Sabin summoned up the fires of passion within himself, then raised his face to the heavens as he pushed those fires out into those around him in the blitz he had called the Firestorm.

"DETREK!" he cried loud enough that it was heard over the entire battlefield.

Hundreds of the zombies seemed to spontaneously explode into flames from the inside, and Sabin himself seemed to be encased in the aura of a raging inferno. When finally he pulled those fires back within himself, he moved away. The charred and still-flaming bodies of the undead littered the ground everywhere, and the ground underneath where he stood had melted into glass.

A few moments later, Terra was flying above his head, having massacred the undead hordes threatening the north and western sides of Figaro Castle.

Suddenly, two dark forms rushed the heroes from the Imperial camp. The vampire generals raced forward with superhuman speed, more than any ordinary human could have hoped to match, but Terra and Sabin were far from ordinary.

As the approached, Sabin focused the power and purity of the world around him and concentrated it into a ball of pure white energy between his palms, and released an Aurablast that struck one vampire head-on, obliterating it. The other monstrosity hurtled through the air towards Terra, but she called upon the power of magic, and held her hands out, palms up and open. In each hand spun a trio of white pearls of holy energy. The pearls flew from her hands, then circled the vampire before slamming into it. The creature exploded in a blaze of white light.

To the amazement of the Figarans and the Domans who stood on the ramparts of the castle, those zombies which still threatened them began to fall to the ground in droves, as Thanatos began to withdraw his magic from their corpses.

Sabin and Terra marched back to the castle and entered through the main gate to the cheers and applause of the soldiers. Then their friends, their family, pushed through the throngs of people to embrace them in a reunion long overdue.

"Ed, you and all the soldiers here should get some sleep," counseled Sabin, "Terra and I will guard the castle for tonight. Tomorrow, we have a plan to get into motion, one that will send the Empire packing once and for all."


	21. Chapter 19: End of a Dream

Here it is, the great battle of our age! Not quite, but I like to think so. The story is finally drawing to a close; only a few more chapters to go, I will be certain to make a note in the summary when the entire story is finished. My request this chapter is would you like to see other stories in the same continuity, as in stories after Dark Esper? I have a few ideas in mind, let me know what you think. Relax and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Two days later, the Imperial army had still not assaulted Figaro Castle, concerned at the activity that made the place look like a beehive. Earlier this morning, all the activity seemed to have died, and except for the few soldiers that could be seen manning the battlements, the castle almost looked deserted.

In the confines of the command tent, the four generals met with Emperor Detrek.

"My lord," said the most senior general, "I believe that an attack now will crush the defenders. There are almost no guards on the battlements, and I believe we saw all of the castle's defenses in the previous attacks. Most likely, their wounded guards continued to fight with sheer willpower, and now the battles have ceased, their injuries and weariness have forced them down from their defensive positions. Now is the time to strike!"

"Lord Detrek," said another general, this one had been a captain under General Leo before the Day of Ruin, "you know that I am no coward, but we should not attack Figaro. The appearance of the Returners Sabin and Terra and their easy victory over the vampire generals of Thanatos has made the men uneasy. They fear that the power of the Dark Espers will not be enough to triumph.

"Also, this slowdown of activity could also mean that the defenders of Figaro have come up with some plan and are simply waiting for them to attack. My lord, do not strike. We have them under siege, eventually their supplies will run out and they will have nothing to do except surrender. Please think this over, Emperor."

Detrek nodded slowly, his violet eyes piercing into each of his generals, until they rested on the dissenter. "General Leo would be proud of you, having the courage to take the hard position and defend the lives of your men. Kefka, in his idiocy, would have killed you. But luckily, I follow the path of our Lord Gestahl and Leo, and appreciate your position. However, a simple victory by siege is not something we can use. We must break this mystical reputation of the Returners, and show that they too are mortal and can fall before an army. Gentlemen, lead the army forward."

"How many men, my lord?" asked the senior general.

"All of them."

Two hours later, the entire Imperial army had been assembled and organized into tight battle lines for the assault. Standards were raised for the soldiers to see, and then they marched.

When they closed into range, the defenses of Figaro rained havoc upon the Empire, as autospear-throwers and guards with autocrossbows composed a majority of the defense. Several generals were certain that the castle had run out of tek-missiles and power for their tek-lasers. Perhaps there were even more wounded than they had dared to hope.

Full of confidence, the senior general ordered the ranks closer to Figaro Castle. Suddenly lightning split the sky, and it seemed as though the gods of old came forth with all their wrath.

Nearly a dozen Espers mystically appeared in the sky and sands surrounding the castle. They released their power as one, slaughtering thousands of Imperial troops with ice, fire, lightning, pure energy, earthquakes and even more methods of destruction. The devastation was unimaginable as soldiers screamed in agony, feeling the electricity of Ramuh pierce their body, the fires of Ifrit boil their blood, or the ground beneath their feet swallow them from the power of Terrato.

Panicking, the rest of the Imperials hastily withdrew from the castle, devastated by the loss of nearly a third of their army in one charge.

But Emperor Detrek and most of his generals, certain that victory was in their grasp, once again ordered the army forward, and once again when they were in range, a half-dozen Espers were summoned releasing their powers yet again, reducing the attackers now by another quarter.

The senior generals rode to the front of the lines, bringing the Dark Espers Thanatos and Bhaal with them. The two magical creatures began hurling their own magic at the walls of Figaro Castle, only see several of them reflected from the top of the battlements at their feet. The general immediately realized the Returners had used magic to safeguard their walls from direct spells, but he knew how to get around that.

With a quick yell to Bhaal, the tentacled Dark Esper summoned a raging sandstorm that swirled about the Imperial army, completely cloaking them from the castle's defenders.

Once the Imperial army was too close for the defenses of Figaro Castle to be effective, the evil creatures brought down the sands, and the army of the Empire surged towards the walls.

Suddenly, the first several ranks of Imperials charging the main gate were sliced in half, then hundreds, thousands of Domans and Figarans, concealed by magic at the base of the castle, rushed into the disorganized ranks of the Imperials, with the Returners at their heads.

"Follow me against thine foes!" cried Cyan, leading a horde of Domans towards the generals who had huddled together. With him were Gau, Setzer, and Strago, with the objective to incapacitate the Imperial generals.

"Doma eterna!"

Cyan and the senior general spied each other from the start and cared nothing for those who got between them. The two men met with a fierce and angry display of swordsmanship, both of them possessed of amazing skill.

The king of Doma spun, twirled, cut, and thrust, never managing to gain an upper hand in his battle, and finding himself almost as injured as his enemy. Finding a spare moment to catch his breath, Cyan lunged back in, cutting his enemy once against the chest, then spinning around before he could react to stab him from the side, then he leapt to slice him across the back, and once more, severing the man's left arm, in his Quadra-Slice technique.

The general screamed in agony, and tried to charge Cyan once more. But Cyan spared no more effort and ran the man through.

Strago in the meantime, was dealing the dissenting general, who had served under Leo, and now possessed magic that he used against the old man. But despite how much more powerful he was compared to his fellow soldiers, the general soon realized that he was by far the inferior spellcaster. Having only the ability to use the intermediate powers over fire and lightning, he was easily overmatched by the old sorcerer's more powerful magics, as well as his freezing spells and slow spells. Soon, the general was rendered unconscious by a well-timed sleeping enchantment.

Gau had charged his opponent with recklessness born from the wilds, biting, clawing, and kicking with incredible power. His opponent, though a good swordsman, was no match for the young man, and quickly fell from the barrage.

Setzer had little trouble with his own foe, laughing as he kept out of sword range, happily throwing his razor-sharp darts until the man stumbled forward and fell into the sands. The gambler stood over the body and laughed, "Read 'em and weep!"

* * *

"Where is the damn thing?!" yelled Locke.

"I don't see it!" cried Celes, cutting through yet another nameless Imperial soldiers. Her white bodysuit and cape were stained red with the blood of countless enemies this morning.

Edgar held his ground next to Terra, his autocrossbow in hand, putting down screaming Imperial soldiers one after another. Terra, finally tiring of hunting for Bhaal through the confusion of the battle, let loose with a fire spell that mowed down all of the Imperials in front of her for a good two hundred feet.

Standing alone in that conflagration, howling in a hideous tone, was Bhaal. Without a word, the four Returners charged forward.

The creature was waiting for them, and as they approached, waves of fire rolled off its body and slammed into them, searing their skin and scorching their clothes. But they had fought creatures with this kind of power before and did not let the heat phase them. Celes let loose with her most powerful ice spell, sending powerful blasts of cold into Bhaal that then seemed to encase him in a pillar of ice.

The Dark Esper's own powers caused the ice to vanish almost immediately, but it was clear that steam was still rising from the creature.

Edgar ripped his chainsaw to life and spun it around, gaining momentum until he gouged a piece of the being's side away. At the same time, Locke let loose with his full moon blade, slashing the creature across the face before the weapon returned to Locke's hand.

But Bhaal wasn't through yet, and using his powers to manipulate the ground, trapped Edgar in quicksand and swirled the sands around himself in a concealing shield.

But that defense was worthless against magic, as both Celes and Terra let loose with Flare spells, firing powerful bursts of solar power into the creature, before the excess seemed to fire out its mouth, ears, eyes, and open wounds as almost blinding sunlight.

Trapped in the sand, Edgar switched back to his autocrossbow, until a full clip of arrows were sticking out of Bhaal's hide. Locke let fly with his moon blade again, and once again Terra turned to her pearl spells, as she watched the balls of white energy fly from her hands into Bhaal.

Letting loose with a horrifying cry that caused everyone nearby to grab their ears, Bhaal exploded in a blaze of white light. When the four of them turned back, there was a shard of Magicite hovering in the air.

* * *

Thanatos flung its staff up to parry Shadow's wild charge. The ninja's gray eyes glittered with dark humor.

"Well, hello Death, I believe we met once before," he quipped.

The Dark Esper pulled down one hand and scraped a bony claw across Shadow's chest. He felt himself flying backwards as it felt like his chest was splitting open.

Relm screamed as she watched her father fly backwards from the monster's spell. It looked as though Thanatos had sliced Shadow across the chest and everything inside was trying to explode out. Terrified for a moment that she was about to lose him, she was amazed when the wound seemed to close on its own and Shadow's eyes fluttered open.

Thanatos came at them again, but was blown sideways as gusts of wind from Mog's Desert Aria dance hurled tornado-force winds at the creature. While it was off-balance, Sabin leapt forward with one of his new blitzes, the Rain of Blows. Every strike landed in the immortal being's midsection until Sabin flung it back with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Shadow pushed himself up as Relm completed the chanting for the most powerful healing spell.

"Thanks, honey," said the ninja quietly.

"Pop, how did you..."

"First, don't _ever_ call me that," growled Shadow, "and second, preparatory life spell. I think you were the one to lend me the Phoenix Magicite to learn it."

Relm could almost see him grin behind that mask, and then he spun, releasing a trio of ninja stars that disappeared under Thanatos' robes.

"Less talk and more hitting please!" called Sabin as he continued to fight unarmed against the hordes of Imperials, "In case the two of you hadn't noticed, we're still heavily outnumbered here!"

Sabin let loose with a Hurricane Blade that mowed down thirty Imperials. "Of course, if you really want to relax, buddy. I'm sure we can take the time to set up a nice little hammock, maybe some iced tea and a good book. What do you think?"

Shadow laughed as he fought his way to his friend alongside Relm and Mog. "Sounds too good to be true, what's the catch?" he asked, throwing a powerful lightning bolt at Thanatos, who had just finished forming another vampire.

"We have to kill all our enemies first!" yelled Sabin, hitting the vampire with a powerful white beam from his Aurablast.

"Keep fighting, kupo!" yelled Mog as he continued the ritual for his dance again, sending those powerful winds hurling into Thanatos.

"I don't like dead things!" cried Relm, moving her hands to unleash a powerful spell, "So why don't you just go away!"

The powerful fires of the sun blasted into Thanatos, and with a deathly scream, it seemed to fade into nothingness, until all that was left was a dark spot on the sands, and a shard of Magicite hanging in the air.

Shadow quickly grabbed it and put it in a satchel. The four of them continued fighting until the other two teams finally made it to them.

"To victory!" yelled Sabin.

The dozen Returners turned into the remaining Imperial forces. With power befitting their legendary reputation, they cut and slashed and spell-blasted their way through three thousand Imperial soldiers. With the Returners at their head, the Figarans and the Domans behind them were unstoppable, and the Imperials turned to flee, their ranks broken as the heroes made their way towards the tent city.

"Waroo! Bad guys run for airship!" yelled Gau.

Looking forward, they could indeed see Detrek, Vargas, and the two remaining Dark Espers boarding their airship well ahead of the approaching wave of angry soldiers.

"That art the sign, King Edgar," yelled Cyan, "Let thy light shine forth!"

With Gau and Mog on either side to protect him from stray Imperials, Edgar pulled out his light-flashing tool and turned towards Figaro Castle, hitting the switch to activate the light.

* * *

Watching the battle from the castle walls was safe, but the Chancellor of Figaro was reminded of his youth, when he would gladly had drawn sword and spear and charged into the massed hordes alongside his king. But those days were long over, he knew, smiling sadly. He almost missed the thrill of battle.

Suddenly, outside the Imperial tent city, a bright flash of light blinded him for a moment. That was the sign.

He turned to the man standing next to him, holding a hooded pigeon. With a single nod, the man removed the hood and flung the pigeon into the air. The Chancellor kept his eyes on the bird as it flew directly towards the rising airship. With the help of a spyglass, he could see the bird perch on one of the wires, out of sight and danger.

As the airship turned and flew quickly to the south, the Chancellor allowed himself the first smile in several weeks.

Having seen their Emperor and their single advantage flee the battle, one by one, groups of Imperial soldiers began to lay down their weapons and surrender.

The victorious defenders let out a cry of joy and triumph, thanking the Ancients and praising the glory of the Returners.


	22. Chapter 20: Days of Rest

Thanks to all my loyal readers. Another mushy romantic chapter, but I had to tie up these loose ends before getting into the final action. The final few chapters should be great, stay with me. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

The next few days of Figaro Castle were spent in constant activity, but to any observers, it seemed as though the inhabitants were in no rush. The surviving Imperial soldiers were kept in a portion of their encampment, guarded by the soldiers of Doma, while the Figarans worked hard to restore their castle.

During those days, Cyan, Celes, and Sabin led a small force down to free South Figaro of the Imperials who still laid siege to the city. Two days later, the three Returners arrived back at the castle, followed by six thousand battle-armed Figarans, who took over the custody of the Imperials. The surviving general had pleaded on behalf of his men to meet with Kings Edgar and Cyan to determine the fate of his men. But both kings responded that would only happen when the threat that Detrek posed was over.

With Figaro Castle finally able to be defended solely by its own people, Cyan assembled the majority of his knights under his next-in-command. The order was given to return to North Figaro, and free it from any Imperial force. They should then move on to Doma and liberate it. Once that was done, Sir Dyakein should contact Figaro Castle for further instructions.

The next day, pigeons that had been sent to Kohlingen returned, bringing news from the town that the Imperials who had lain in wait in the middle of the desert had disbanded and scattered, their whereabouts were unknown.

That afternoon, Locke managed to catch up with Celes, who was wandering in the main courtyard, using her magic to clear away some of the rocks and fortifications that lay there.

"Hey, Celes," he greeted.

She turned to him and smiled. "Good afternoon, Locke. How are you?"

"Good, good," Locke replied nodding, "Can I give you a hand with those?"

"No, I'm okay," she said, magically lifting a bit of stone almost as big as her over the top of the battlement, "So what now?"

Locke took a deep breath. "Well, Edgar had a pigeon released at the end of the battle. It was given an enchantment to wait until Detrek's airship had stopped for twelve hours, then come back here and show us the way to that guy."

"I know about the pigeon, Locke," Celes said, with a look somewhere between exasperation and amusement, "I meant what are _we_, as in you and me, going to do now?"

"Oh, umm..."

Locke had to think for several moments and get this thoughts arranged, he didn't want to sound like more of an idiot. He slowly blew out his breath, then walked up to Celes and turned her to face him, keeping his hands on her upper arms.

"Celes, I've made a decision. In the past few weeks, I think we've all seen firsthand just how fragile things are. And I'm not just talking about between you and me, but in the entire world, as well. Throughout everything, all the recent events, from the Salvation Council to this war, you've stayed calm and focused, always thinking for everyone else. I've known just how wonderful your heart is, and it's amazing to see it still as pure as the day I met you.

"I want, I have to stop living in the past, remembering everything that I've done before, and holding onto those memories so damn tightly. Living in the past is what brought about this war in the first place and put the whole world in jeopardy. I don't want to do the same with us. I'll never forget everything that Rachel and I had, but I don't want it to rule my life. Instead I want to make new memories to cherish, memories with you. I want my vision of the future to have you in it, and I would give up all the treasure in the world for that."

Celes brought her hand up and placed it against his cheek. Locke pressed deeper into that hand.

"Locke," she began, "you were the first person that I ever knew, who treated me as something other than a weapon, or a monster. You saw me as a person. That first day, that first meeting, you captured my heart, and my love for you has constantly grown since then. When I awoke after the Day of Ruin, all that kept me going, the only reason I kept fighting was in the fervent hope of finding you alive. I love you, thief."

Locke leaned in and gently kissed her, then pulled back a few inches. "That's treasure hunter."

They both laughed and held each other for a long time after that.

* * *

Sunset was fast approaching, and Terra was looking everywhere for Sabin. She knocked on the door to Shadow's room.

"Come in," he called.

She opened the door and was very surprised to see him sitting on the bed next to Relm.

_What is going on with those two?_

"Hi Shadow, Relm. Have either of you guys seen Sabin recently?" she asked.

"Last I saw he was heading up to the roof of the high tower," replied Shadow, "probably went to watch the sunset."

Terra nodded her thanks and hurried out, taking the steps up the high tower two at a time. Finally she made it to the roof and walked out into the fading sunlight. Sabin was on the western edge, standing perfectly still.

"Good evening, Terra," he said without turning around.

"Hey Sabin," she returned, "What are you doing up here?"

Sabin shrugged good-naturedly and looked at her over his shoulder. "Just enjoying the sunset. Isn't it beautiful, unique? Come on over and join me."

Terra came up next to him and encircled his arm in her own, resting her head against his shoulder. The two of them stood like that for a while, watching as the sun slowly sank into the sand dunes. Terra did have to admit, it was a beautiful sunset.

"I'm not sure I'll ever really understand you," she commented, her voice full of amusement.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean, how can a guy like you, who dedicated his life to just utterly beating the crap out of everything, have such an appreciation for a sunset?"

Sabin chuckled. "I guess I'm just fascinated by the simple things in life. A flower, a sunset, love," he said, taking a pause and a deep breath, "Terra, when I was with you and Gau in Mobliz, I had felt empty, incomplete, restless. It seemed as though something was missing in my life, something that I was having trouble finding. Now, with you here beside me, I feel more at peace than I ever have before."

Terra slowly pushed Sabin around until they were facing each other, then she lifted her sparkling emerald eyes to look into his pale gold ones.

"Sabin," she said, "the first moment that I met you, I knew that you were going to become a great friend. Had I made an insulting comment to Locke or Edgar at that time they would have been hurt and possibly distance themselves. Instead, you laughed, and began to bring us close. You have been a truly wonderful friend in the years I've known you, and over time that feeling has grown. In the past year or two, I haven't been sure what it had grown into, because I was never certain that I knew that feeling. But I do now, and I know I love you more than I ever thought I could."

Sabin reached out and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. Terra closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hand, marveling again at the dichotomy within Sabin. The touch was feather-light and amazingly gentle, but underneath it was undeniable strength, not just of muscle, but of character.

"I've never known anyone in my entire life whose spirit was so powerful, beautiful, and pure," commented Sabin in his gentlest voice, "I never dared to dream that a spirit like yours could remain unscathed by the horrors of war, especially the nightmares we have seen."

Sabin paused and pulled Terra closer to him. She immediately lost herself in those golden eyes that seemed to stare deeply into her very soul.

"Only your spirit had the ability to free me from the grip of powerlessness and despair which Mephisto used to maintain control over me. You have always been the reason for why I have fought so hard to make this world better, and I will love you for as long as you'll stay with me."

Neither one of them could have stopped from coming together, as they locked each other in a firm, passionate kiss.

"Most people usually cough or clear their throat at this point," commented a voice. Sabin and Terra instantly pulled apart, both blushing with embarrassment as they turned to see Edgar lounging against the entrance to the stairs, and confident smirk on his face.

"But I always thought that was a little artificial, don't you?" he continued, then swaggered closer to the two of them, "So this must be the reason why you always liked to come up here, huh Sabin?"

Sabin managed a wry smile instead of throttling his older brother. "And just how many maids and serving girls have you brought up here, Ed?" he retorted.

"A few," replied the king, shrugging good-naturedly.

The two brothers chuckled briefly.

"I'm damn glad to have my brother back," commented Edgar.

"What is it you needed, Edgar?" asked Terra, slightly miffed that he had interrupted her and Sabin.

Edgar's grin immediately vanished and his whole demeanor became grave.

"The tracking pigeon has come back."


	23. Chapter 21: Base of Power

This was a very rapid update, hoping to make up for the fact that I hadn't done so in a while. The climax begins! I've enjoyed working on this story, and I hope you've enjoyed my creation. I hope to give you all an amazing finish. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Amazingly, they lifted off less than two hours later. Edgar and Cyan had already worked it out, leaving all matters of administration to the Chancellor and the highest-ranking Doman officer. The crew of the _Lucky Lady_, like their namesake, had fortunately been found as captives in the Imperial camp, and had been quickly released.

The airship was already prepped and ready to go. As the Returners gathered their most powerful weapons and armor, they loaded the ship will all the Magicite they could, wanting to be prepared for everything. Perhaps most importantly, were the trio of Economizers that Celes, Strago, and Relm carried with them, ancient relics that made it ridiculously easy to channel magic.

They took off amidst the cheers and adulations of the soldiers around Figaro Castle. The pigeon turned south immediately, and it led the way in the same direction for nearly all the next day.

"All right gang," said Setzer as they gathered in one of the airship's rooms, "the First Mate and I agree that we're heading straight for the southern continent. Probably somewhere south of Tzen."

"I can't believe how close we're going to be to Kefka's Tower," commented Shadow, shaking his head in confusion, "How could he have kept this base secret, and why did he stay so close?"

"When this whole mess started," explained Setzer, "I put out feelers to my contacts around the world. Told them to funnel as much information as they could to me. Like clockwork, all the information arrived just before we left.

"Detrek's appealed to the southern people's admiration for Gestahl, and for the way he ran the Empire. Yet at the same time the people loathed Kefka with a passion, since they were closest, they felt the bite of his power most often, like the Light of Judgment. So Detrek set himself up as an heir to Gestahl and fanatical enemy of Kefka."

Terra shook her head, her green tresses going from shoulder to shoulder. "But none of this really helps us. We still know next to nothing about Detrek. Why is it that we never heard about him before? Where did he come from? How did he gain his powers?"

Sabin stood to one side, remaining quiet. Suddenly, images bombarded his eyes, disembodied voices sounded in his ears. Memories, he knew, but of what?

_You were one of those responsible for the death of my mentor._

"Detrek was a disciple of Kefka's," he said quietly, and all eyes immediately shot to him. Sabin's head shook back and forth slowly, seeing the images and the voices, remembering snippets of conversations he'd had with Detrek, all the while strapped to that metal slab with the Dark Esper, Mephisto, always behind him.

"Kefka was his mentor. As Detrek got more and more powerful, he started to get Kefka worried. He realized that he was creating a competitor who was not only getting stronger by the day, but who also knew the rules to Kefka's game. He realized that Detrek could outmaneuver him if he tried, knowing Kefka's plans and being able to formulate his own with the same ruthless, insane brilliance."

Strago was stroking his beard thoughtfully. "But why didn't Kefka go and kill him? From all we know of that maniac, he was someone who would simply blast a competitor out of existence."

Sabin delved back into his memories, trying to tie disjointed comments together into a cohesive picture. "He was afraid. Kefka didn't know he'd actually be able to kill Detrek. Through some means he was able to imprison him in a tower, maybe the Fanatic's Tower that we rescued you from, Strago. Sometime just after the Day of Ruin however, he managed to escape. At the time though, Kefka's new powers made him nigh-invincible, and to him, Detrek became only a memory."

"Well then," said Locke, "I guess it's our job to make sure that's all he ever is."

* * *

The pigeon led them to the southern continent, as they expected. It flew into the mountains on the southern part, near the city of Albrook. All of the Returners kept a lookout into the mountain valleys below them while Setzer and his First Mate carefully steered the _Lucky Lady_.

Gau had positioned himself at the front of the airship, and his keen eyes saw a familiar shape. "Waroo! Airship down there!"

The others were immediately along the front railings, peering at the smaller personal airship that lay moored on the valley floor. Setzer slowly brought the _Lucky Lady_ down closer, and as they descended, they all saw a path up the mountain, which looked like it should be heavily guarded, even though they couldn't see anyone.

The airship's First Mate came up to Setzer. "What do you need us to do, Cap'n?"

Setzer looked at the man fondly. They'd been friends for several years, going back past the Day of Ruin, when this man had been his mate on the _Blackjack_. "Drop us off at the base of that path," ordered Setzer, "then get yourselves back into the air."

The mate's eyes widened. "Skipper, you know that if something should go wrong down there..."

"Then you probably won't be able to get down in time to rescue us," finished Setzer, "I know. In that case, the ownership of the _Lucky Lady_ will be equally divided among the crew, and you'll be free to make your way in whatever manner you deem."

Setzer laid a hand on his old friend's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Get us on the ground."

* * *

The walk up the mountain's path was easy than any of them had expected. It was well-worn and free of debris; it must have seen a great deal of use. More importantly, however, they met no resistance on their trek up.

Upon reaching the cavern entrance, however, they were met with stiff resistance by the guards. Unfortunately, they were no match for the superior skill, magic, and weaponry of the Returners, as the heroes left a trail of wounded and dead as they fought their way inside.

At the entrance, Sabin again began experiencing flashbacks. He was semi-conscious, begin dragged into the cavern entrance... was that Vargas in front of him? His arms and legs had been heavily bound. As he led the fight inside, Sabin knew without a doubt, that this was the place where the end of this war would be decided.

They were all shocked at the interior as they fought their way through the complex's defenders. The walls were seemingly reinforced with metal, and hallways were built into the mountain in what was most likely a confusing honeycomb. The entrance had ended, and now they had two choices, descend closer to the center of the mountain to the right, or go up closer to the summit to the left.

"Sirs, the time hath come for our fellowship to go thy two separate ways," advised Cyan.

They had already agreed upon this beforehand. Sabin, Terra, Shadow, Relm, Gau, and Mog would go up, while Locke, Celes, Edgar, Cyan, Setzer, and Strago would go down.

The friends said their good-byes and wished each other luck. Sabin and Edgar shared an embrace, as did Terra and Celes, as well as Strago and Relm. The time had come to end this war once and for all.

* * *

Sabin, Terra, and the others continued fighting their way through a never-ending horde of Imperial troops who came at them from every angle. Adding to the chaos was scientists, spies, other guards, and ordinary administrative-type people running in all directions, trying to escape from what they realized was a doomed dream.

Shadow was almost succumbing to a battle fury, hardly knowing who it was that he was slaying. His knife seemed to simply start impaling anyone who came too close. Suddenly, one man got too close, and Shadow grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, ready to run the man through.

"Wait, please!" screamed the man, "Mercy, I beg you! I never hurt anyone! Please, my daughter!"

Shadow blinked several times, looking at the man in front of him. He was dressed in a simple Imperial tunic without insignia, most likely a man simply involved with the administration, a harmless paperweight. But the man's pleading, the mention of his daughter, it struck home at the ninja.

Disgusted with the nameless man and himself, Shadow pulled the man off the wall. "Get out of here," he whispered dangerously, "Get out of this mountain and never give another thought to the Empire ever again."

With that, he pushed the man backwards, who then continued to run for his life. Shadow then turned back into the tide of attackers as they fought their way into a new room. This one seemed odd.

It was large, with a very high ceiling. There was a table and some chairs just to the right, and a little bit into the room was a vertical metal slab. Hanging from the slab were numerous chains and restraints.

Another image flashed in Sabin's mind; himself, strapped to this device, weak and helpless as Mephisto ravaged his mind.

Sinister laughter filled the air and suddenly Vargas spun around from behind the slab. Everyone readied themselves for a fight.

"Congratulations, Sabin," taunted Vargas, "you managed to find your way back here, just as I knew you would."

As the violent martial arts expert closed in on them, the Returners were shocked. Vargas was virtually humming with dark power, his skin shade had seemed to darken and have almost a red tint. But it was his eyes that drew attention, for they had turned into orbs of solid black.

Slowly, Sabin and Vargas closed the distance between them, seemingly drawn together like magnets.

"The prodigal son has finally returned to where this has begun, eh? So now you will face your eternal rival in a grand finale. Fifteen years, Sabin. For fifteen long years our feud to become the Master of the family has gone on. But today, that will all come to an end once and for all."

Sabin nodded silently, then looked over his shoulder at the others. "Get out. All of you. Go on without me, this is not your fight. This my fight, alone."

Terra stepped forward. "Not a chance, Sabin. I'm going to stay with you."

Sabin turned his back to Vargas and strode to Terra, holding her shoulders. "Terra, you have to go. This is something that I've had to do all my life. This is my promise to Duncan. Go. The others are going to need you far more. You guys have to stop Detrek, no matter what."

She looked over his shoulder at Vargas, a cruel, evil smile on his face. Terra gazed deeply into Sabin's eyes, then pulled him closer for a kiss and held him.

"You better come back to me, Sabin," she whispered, "I love you."

Sabin pulled away and nodded gently. Slowly, the five other Returners walked back out into the hallway. Shadow nodded confidently to his friend before being the last to leave. Taking a deep breath, Sabin turned back to Vargas, and the two men began to circle each other.

"You have gone so incredibly soft it sickens me," sneered Vargas, "What else but complete weakness can explain you falling in love with that green-haired witch? Love is weakness, Sabin! One more angle of attack."

"You're wrong, Vargas," countered Sabin, "Love is not a weakness, it is a strength that can make one succeed despite all obstacles. It gives hope when there is only despair, light when there is only darkness. Love can save a person in spite of themselves."

Vargas laughed again. "Perhaps I should warn you just how much of Diablo's power he has bestowed upon me. How well do you think the Diablo will do against love? I for one think his power is more than enough to overcome your pitiful weakness. I can't wait until I destroy you, Sabin. Once I do, I'm going to take care of the rest of your friends. I'm sure Detrek can be persuaded to let me have your precious Terra and Celes for as long as I want. I'll have your woman chained to my bed, and the flayed skins of your friends as my trophies!"

"Enough!" roared Sabin, "No more words, Vargas. Not now, not ever. It's time."

The two men stopped their circling and adopted their fighting stances. Pale golden eyes stared in solid black, and the battle of the ages began.


	24. Chapter 22: Dark Espers

Many thanks to two new readers, Wonwingangel and Prophetsong, both of you gave me good reviews so I want to acknowledge your comments. To the latter, you asked why I stopped, and I think you mean you wanted to see the fight between Sabin and Vargas. Well, I chose to devote a separate chapter to their fight ALONE, which will be my next update. For those of you who have been waiting for this battle, get ready, I hope to make it the best battle sequence yet. Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming, and please enjoy the story.

* * *

They were fighting like madmen, Edgar and Cyan in particular were unconcerned with what they destroyed in this place. Along with Locke, Celes, Setzer, and Strago, they were going through every room they could find, destroying everything. In one office they used a simple fire spell to burn all of the records, in another, they used a lightning bolt to destroy some machinery.

Setzer came out of one room, having just finished destroying several racks of weapons in the armory. Hearing something, he glanced to his right.

"DIABLO!" he screamed.

The powerful Esper was running full-tilt, its head lowered, ready to gore any of them with its horns. Setzer whipped his arm out, peppering Diablo with a handful of doom darts, but Diablo didn't even flinch.

The others hurried out of the rooms they'd been in, all of them had their weapons ready, and Celes' sword was already glowing with runic energy.

Diablo paused in its charge, then leaned back, and threw its entire body forward as it breathed a huge gout of flames at the group. Mystically, the flames twisted around and sank into Celes' sword, but absorbing the power was too much for her, and the energy threw her back against the wall, leaving her clothes singed and smoking.

"Celes!" cried Locke.

He began to run to her, but came too close to the Esper, which brutally backhanded the rogue, sending him crashing face-first into a wall. Locke managed to stagger to his feet only to collapse to his knees next to Celes.

"What happened?" he asked.

Celes eyes betrayed her unease. "His powers, they're too strong for me to absorb without consequences."

Turning, the two of them saw Edgar rush forward, plunging his drill deep into Diablo's leg, but the creature grabbed him by the collar, lifted him several feet off the ground, and brutally headbutted him. Edgar instantly fell to his knees, completely disoriented.

Strago finished the casting of a powerful spell, encasing the creature in a pillar of ice, but Diablo was too powerful, and simply by flexing his arms shattered the ice surrounding him. It roared in anger, and suddenly a meteor crashed through the mountain, striking the old mage and throwing him through a wall.

Cyan lunged forward, his form and technique perfect as he sliced Diablo four times from different angles, one of his most powerful maneuvers. At the same time, Locke rushed from his spot next to Celes to impale Diablo from behind.

Celes struggled to her feet, and began whispering an enchantment, draining Diablo of his life essence and healing herself with it.

Attacked from all sides, Diablo let out another roar of fury, and a wall of flames rolled out from it in every direction, scorching all of them.

While Setzer was in the midst of casting another spell, Edgar grew tired of these games and ripped his chainsaw to life. Leaping towards the Esper, the young king began spinning around, gaining momentum until he hit, opening up a gigantic wound across Diablo's left flank, and then he managed to back off fast enough to avoid the counter-attack.

A trio of pearl-white balls of energy flew from each of Strago's hands, slamming into Diablo, at the same time that Cyan attacked again with his Quadra-Slice technique, opening up wounds from four angles of attack.

Diablo seemed to draw into himself for a moment, and then began to vibrate. Suddenly, everyone screamed in pain as wounds spontaneously exploded all over their body. Stepping forward, lightning crackling between its claws, Diablo fired a massive bolt of lightning at Strago. The old mage flew backwards, not breathing.

"Damn you!" yelled Locke. He ducked and swerved around the giant killing machine, then dove into a roll towards Strago as the creature's tail tried to sweep him.

Celes came forward, casting another of her most powerful ice spells, while Locke uses his own life-giving magic to revive Strago, who instantly gulped down the contents of an elixir and began focusing for another spell.

Cyan struck again with a massive blow, trying to cleave the Esper in two, without success. Setzer seemed to suddenly move at hyper speeds, casting a spell, opening up wounds across Diablo's body, and then peppering it with a dozen doom darts.

Diablo roared again, but this time with far less anger, and more... fear? It seemed as though it was powering up for a massive spell.

Strago stepped forward, his entire body glowing with energy.

"Down demon! Go down to the depths of the hell from whence you came!" yelled the old mage.

An orb of blue destructive energy expanded out from Strago until it included everyone, including Diablo. As the creature screamed, the blue energy shrank, until it held only the Dark Esper within its grasp. As Diablo writhed and screamed in agony, the energy seemed to explode with unimaginable power.

The force of the blast slammed all six of them into walls. Celes was the first to be able to get to her feet. Where Diablo had stood only moments before, there was now a shard of glowing Magicite.

* * *

By this time, the other team, now reduced to Terra, Shadow, Relm, Gau, and Mog had realized that Detrek was not in the upper levels of the mountain base, and they had turned around and were descending as quickly as they could. The hallways were deserted, littered with debris and the corpses of Imperial soldiers.

The five of them turned down one hallway, and aside from the bodies, there was only one other man. He was on his knees, shoulders slumped, staring down at the body before him. Terra almost felt sorry for him.

Suddenly, there was a great hissing sound, and they spun around. Mephisto was right in the middle of them!

"What the –" began Shadow, but his words were interrupted when Mog launched himself at the demonic spider, his aura lance glowing with pale white light.

Mephisto gave a strange hiss as the tip of the weapon pierced its side, but by then Gau was already into one of his rages, sending a rushing blaze of fire at the creature. Terra then hit it with a powerful fireball as Shadow tossed a trio of stars.

The Dark Esper fell to the ground twitching.

"Wait a minute," said Terra as she tried to catch her breath, "Espers don't do that. It went down way to easy."

Shadow noticed something and began looking around frantically. "Where's Relm?" he asked.

The body of Mephisto seemed to dissipate, revealing it to be an illusion, and Relm was underneath! Her body bore the wounds the others had inflicted.

Shadow cried out in anguish and dropped to his knees next to Relm. Terra was on the other side of the girl a moment later, her hands glowing with healing energy to bring back her life and heal all her wounds.

Relm's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Daddy?"

The ninja quickly pulled the girl close and held her, while Terra met Shadow's eyes.

_Father?_ she asked with her eyes.

Shadow nodded gently. A smile pulled at the corner of Terra's mouth. So that was what had been going on the past several days. She intended to get the whole story, as soon as they got out of here, that is.

Gau started growling and went up to Mog. "Waroo! You hurt Relm. You bad person!"

"I not bad, kupo!" cried the Moogle defensively.

Gau forcefully shoved Mog back against the wall. "You very bad!" he accused, "You evil!"

At that, Mog struck Gau in the head with the shaft of his lance. Gau came back, his eyes glowing with rage.

Terra flew from her place next to Relm, and grabbed both youths by the shoulder, keeping them away from each other.

"That's enough out of both of you!" she chastised, looking both squarely in the eye. Neither was able to hold her gaze.

As she looked up, Terra noticed that the soldier down the hall had not moved from his spot. That was odd, at the first sign of their fighting she would have been up and about.

Terra threw her weakest fire spell at the man... and the image pulled away revealing Mephisto in all its horror.

"Guys!" she yelled.

But the others had seen it too. Shadow rose to his feet, his arm snapping out like a whip, sending three of his stars hurtling into the Dark Esper. Relm was quietly chanting a powerful spell, when she finished, wounds opened up spontaneously on Mephisto.

Gau and Mog rushed forward, the young boy roaring with the ferocity of a lion. Mephisto glared daggers at Gau, and suddenly the boy started running around in circles, flailing his arms about.

"Waroo! Waroo!" he yelled repeatedly.

Without warning, as he passed Mog, the wild boy lashed out with a powerful punch to the Moogle's back.

Luckily, Mog only slipped down a little, and allowed his momentum to let him slide close to Mephisto. He then sprang back to his feet, impaling the foul creature with his lance. A flash of white light accompanied the Dark Esper's wail of pain.

Gau's aimless circles ended as he finally ran headlong into one of the walls. The boy fell to the ground, trying to clear his head.

Terra ignored both youths as she focused her mind for her most powerful fire spell, hurling an orb of blood-red flame at Mephisto. The creature gave an unearthly whine, and then Terra had to fight an uncontrollable urge to flee for her life.

A glance at the others showed the same momentary, irrational fear on their faces. Relm however, succumbed to the creature's magic and flew back the opposite direction, running into a side room. Shadow began to burn with rage as he reached back for a weapon he'd been saving for quite some time.

"You made me hurt my little girl," he growled, and then he pulled the thunderblade loose from its sheath and hurled it through the air, spinning end over end.

The blade imbedded itself in Mephisto's chest, and a split second later, a massive bolt of lighting struck the creature from all sides of the hall around.

The Dark Esper screamed in that unearthly tone, and then seemed to break into a dozen images, and all of them slowly faded out of existence, leaving only a shard of Magicite hanging in the air.

Terra moved to heal Gau and Mog of their injuries while Shadow went back for Relm, but her mind was elsewhere, focused on a man who was facing his greatest enemy alone.


	25. Chapter 23: Battle of the Masters

I think this is the greatest battle sequence I've ever written, and I hope it's the best you've ever read. The fight everyone has been waiting for: Sabin vs. Vargas. Only a few more chapters left. Thanks for your kind words and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

If there had been any around to witness it, bards would have sung of the battle between the masters of the martial arts for generations to come.

Sabin and Vargas fought each other with staggering ferocity, the sole thought on each of their minds was the destruction of their enemy. They fought as though there would be no tomorrow, for truly was the battle of the ages.

Vargas lunged in, leading with a series of punches, but Sabin, still the faster warrior, managed to parry each strike, then countered by moving forward, forming a knife-edge with his hand, plunging it into Vargas' ribs. But as the stockier man pitched forward, the wind knocked out of him, he threw his head forward, catching Sabin in the chin.

The dark warrior took advantage of his stunned enemy, and Vargas came in again, focusing for his Hurricane Fist attack, the rapid series of blows that could not be defended against. Amazingly, Sabin managed to sidestep the attack, then spun around and delivered a ferocious kick that sent Vargas flying and skidding across the ground on back.

Vargas threw himself into a back flip as he slowed down, landing on his feet next to the metal torture rack. With the destructive power of Diablo coursing through him, Vargas kicked the rack, sending it hurtling through the air.

Sabin stood his ground and threw a bone-shattering punch at the rack. The four-inch deep, seven foot long block of metal slammed to the ground, a two-inch deep fist-sized dent in the center.

But even as the rack hit the ground, Vargas was flying forward again, his right leg drawn back for a roundhouse kick. As the leg swung around, Sabin brought his left knee and elbow together, crushing Vargas' ankle between them. Vargas cried out in pain, and Sabin threw his weight forward, slamming his entire forearm into his enemy's chest.

Vargas crashed heavily to the ground, but he put his hands at his head and sprang back forward immediately, kicking both feet solidly into Sabin's chest. The instant he landed on his feet, Vargas continued the attack with a Hurricane Fist, landing five, ten, twenty punches, leaving bruises and welts all over Sabin's face and chest. Realizing he was too close for his next attack, the dark fighter tried to back off.

But he was too late and too slow. Sabin grabbed a solid hold of him, then launched them both into the air. Vargas slammed into the ceiling, then Sabin brought him back down crashing into the floor, crushing the stone floor underneath them.

Vargas had shut his eyes before coming down, trying to brace himself. His eyes snapped open, remembering the fight at the River of Magic, how Shadow had freed himself. His legs shot up into a scissor kick, catching Sabin's head, and then Vargas used his leverage to throw Sabin to the side, and then spun himself into a stand.

But he had forgotten what had followed.

Sabin was already back on his feet and attacking again, his hands glowing with the energy of his spirit. Sabin's attacks were so fast, graceful, and fluid, that Vargas couldn't distinguish one blow from the next as he suffered the damage from the Rain of Blows blitz. Sabin's eyes were focused on a single spot, a weak point just below Vargas' throat. Each punch and kick landed in the exact same spot, pushing Vargas back a step with every hit. Sabin finished the assault with a destructive punch that shattered teeth.

Even as Vargas could feel some teeth being knocked loose, he still kept his mind solely on the fight, catching Sabin in an arm lock. Vargas spun on his heel, twisting Sabin around and driving his face into the wall. Vargas pulled him back for another blow, grinning darkly at the trail of blood on his enemy's face. But this time Sabin threw his other hand up to halt himself. A side kick to Vargas' ribs made him release the arm, then Sabin followed up with a roundhouse to his chest, and hopped into the air, spinning backwards and landing a solid kick to Vargas' upper chest.

The shorter man flew back into the center of the room, landing hard on his back. Sabin slumped down to one knee, noticing that both of them were breathing heavily. Vargas struggled to sit himself up, smiling darkly. Neither man reached for any potions, nor made any attempt to heal himself.

"I have to congratulate you, Sabin," said Vargas, smirking, "you're a bit tougher than I had anticipated. Your... _love_... is serving you quite well. It's a true shame that you did not stay on our side, fighting with me for Detrek. Instead of beating each other senseless, we could have been inflicting this kind of damage upon our mutual enemies!"

Vargas paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Isn't that what my father always dreamed about? His two premier disciples as allies? Laying waste to any who opposed them?"

"That's _never_ what Duncan wanted!" replied Sabin vehemently, "He always envisioned a world of peace and tranquility. He wanted a world where our destructive techniques would no longer be necessary. Duncan dreamed of an era of enlightenment, self-reflection, and justice. All you ever cared about was dominating everyone around you by any means necessary! You loved fighting, you loved killing. That is why Duncan was never able to bring himself to instruct you in the secrets of the blitzes. You would have taken the power that life gives us and used it to destroy!"

"YES! I would have!" screamed Vargas, "That proves that fool's cowardice! Why submit meekly to the rest of the world when you can rule it?! A coward finds allies only in other cowards! I was his heir first. I was his son, and yet he chose an outsider over me to inherit the mantle of Master! You, a weak, sniveling excuse for a man was chosen to carry on a pathetic technique, dishonoring his own son!"

"Duncan always loved you as his son!" retorted Sabin, "He never believed you were evil, or weak. He always believed it was a few simple mistakes that put you on the wrong path. But at his home, you forced your father to come face-to-face with your evil, and he hated it. He made me vow to stop you, one way or another."

"You see! In his fear and cowardice he would have his own son killed!" ranted Vargas, "Once I finish you off I'm going to go back and deal with that stupid old fool once and for all. I betrayed him once to the Empire, but this time I will make it so much more personal."

Sabin was shaking with fury. Duncan was his mentor, the man who had taught him everything that was worth knowing. Sabin pushed himself onto his feet as he watched Vargas do the same.

"I swear Vargas," said Sabin quietly, "on the souls of everyone I love and on my own honor, you will never harm anyone ever again. That's my promise before the Ancients."

Both men roared at the top of their lungs as they clashed once again.

Their battle before had been ferocious, but this time they were out for their enemy's utter annihilation. Neither man gave thought to defending himself, it was all aggression; fifteen years of pent-up hatred and resentment foremost in their minds.

Vargas struck Sabin with his Blizzard Fist, flinging Sabin back against the wall. But the blitz master harnessed the fury of the tempest and hurled a Hurricane Blade that nearly severed Vargas' arm. The dark fighter rushed forward again with a Hurricane Fist, landing over two dozen blows against his enemy, breaking several ribs, but Sabin then took the raging fires within himself and unleashed a Firestorm, causing half the mountain to tremble.

But even as Vargas' hair and clothing burst into flames, he surprised Sabin by casting a massively powerful lightning bolt that hit Sabin in the shoulder, sending him flying back, landing hard. He managed to push himself back onto his knee and hand, then turned to his enemy.

Vargas was hurtling through the air, one leg raised, ready to bring it crashing down into Sabin's head. In that one brief instant, there was a moment of truth, a second of complete clarity.

_I have to stop him, here and now. I can't hold back any longer. For the sake of my friends, for Duncan, for Terra, the time's come. I'm so sorry Vargas, but I have to finish this._

Sabin closed his eyes, and delved down deeply into his own spiritual power and the strength of all living things. His hands began to grow warm, as though a ray of sunlight shone upon them. Sabin looked back into the air; Vargas was beginning to descend. Sabin rose and brought his hands close together, and the warmth within them coalesced into a swirling ball of energy, consisting of all that was good.

Vargas' eyes suddenly opened wide, as he realized what was happening. He screamed.

Sabin thrust his hands out before him and let the light shine forth.

* * *

Hovering in the sky, safely away from the mountain base, the crew of the _Lucky Lady_ was rendered speechless as a beam of pure white shot out of the mountain. A moment later it was followed by a massive explosion that was heard as far away as Albrook. The crew was astounded as they watched half of that mountainside get annihilated in the detonation.

* * *

Sabin had fallen to his knees, breathing heavily. There was no rock over his head now, no sign of the mountain. The clear sky was above him, and the sun was shining brightly.

_Why couldn't we have just been brothers?_

Sabin was angry that he had been unable to turn Vargas from his path. But he hoped that perhaps in death, Vargas might be able to find some kind of redemption. Slowly, Sabin rose to his feet and stared into the sky.

_All right Detrek. Now it's your turn._


	26. Chapter 24: Final Confrontation

I am so terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update! A very long chapter and massive writer's block are the primary villains, although work and night classes played a part as well. This is it, all that is left is a small epilogue, which I will try to do this week. Thank you to all of my loyal readers who have contributed their comments to this work. I appreciate every single review. For now, read and enjoy, and THANK YOU!

* * *

The entire mountain shuddered as though an earthquake had begun at its very foundations. The Returners all dove for whatever cover they could find, all them afraid that the mountain itself would collapse. But after several frightening moments, everything returned to normal.

Privately, some of them began to wonder what new trap Detrek was concocting at this moment. But Terra's thoughts turned to Sabin, and she whispered a prayer for his safety.

Locke and his team; Celes, Edgar, Cyan, Setzer, and Strago moved deeper into the heart of the mountain. The old mage had felt an unusual concentration of energy, as they approached, Celes began to feel this nexus of power as well. Both of them were at a loss to explain it.

Cautiously, the six of them approached a set of massive doors. They were made of strong oak, inlaid with marble and ivory and studded with gold and gems. Cyan and Locke moved to either door, while the others prepared themselves with spells, autocrossbow, and darts.

The two men threw open the doors and they rushed in, weapons at the ready. The ceilings here were at least twenty-five feet above their heads, and the floor was black and white marble. The walls were draped with gauzy curtains of red and gold. On the far side of the room, seated in a high-backed throne of ironwood and gold, was Detrek. The villain chuckled as the six heroes approached, and they saw as dark energy crackled across his body like small bolts of lightning.

"Welcome to my parlor," said Detrek, his voice full of ironic humor, "feast your eyes on the future of the world as I have envisioned it. Doesn't it put Kefka's Tower and Vector Fortress to shame?"

"I've seen better," commented Locke.

Detrek laughed. "You've done well in all of our previous meetings. Your persistence surprises even me. I would have thought that perhaps with the scattering of all my agents and the clear ruin of my power base that you would have been satisfied with your work and departed with your lives. But in truth, I am glad that all of you elected to pursue me. I am eager to face you face-to-face and succeed where my mentor Kefka failed."

"Thou art no match for us, villain!" spat Cyan.

"You've hidden behind armies and your Dark Espers for all this time, you don't have the power to face us!" agreed Edgar.

"You've gravely mistaken our abilities, and our intentions," added Celes.

"Oh no, my friends," said Detrek, his grin widening as he leaned forward, "I think you find that you are the ones mistaken, about a great many things."

The villain rose from his throne and came down the few steps in front of him. Suddenly, Celes and Strago felt strange, as though their magic wanted to leave their body. Stretching out with mystical senses granted by seventy years of magical power, Strago looked at Detrek with new eyes. The villain seemed to be a supernatural black hole, sucking in the world around him.

"By the Ancients," he whispered, "A Taker, I thought they were myths."

Detrek laughed. "No, old man. By magically combining me with the remnants of a long-dead Taker, I became one. Not only was I a disciple of Kefka, but I was also one of his unwilling test subjects. Like most of his experiments, I was considered a failure. The Takers existed during the War of the Magi, designed to absorb the powers of the Espers and make them harmless. You cannot imagine the pain as Kefka tried to develop a process to allow my body to absorb and control the flow of immense magical energy. While I could not absorb magic consciously, I found that I came to act as a life sponge. By focusing my concentration, I can gain the strength, knowledge, and powers of those who die around me. Not only did I gain the strength of all who died in the battles at Figaro Castle, but all four of the Dark Espers were gracious enough to die, allowing me to take on all of their power!"

The Returners all took several steps back as Detrek approached them. His words were spoken with clear truth, there was no deception behind his eyes this time. He indeed had the powers of all the Dark Espers.

"Now that you pitiful weaklings know of my greater powers, you now understand my eagerness to do battle with you. You were all blessed with extraordinary luck in your fight against Kefka. Let's find out if your luck can continue to hold out when pitted against the darkest powers of this world!" cackled Detrek.

"Ancients be merciful," whispered Strago.

Cyan's eyes beheld his wife and son as he whispered, "Doma eterna."

"To Figaro," commented Edgar.

"Lady Luck please let the dice stay hot," added Setzer.

"The Empire dies for good today," growled Celes.

Locke sighed. "Oh crap."

Detrek flew forward, almost faster than anyone could follow him. His hand wrapped around Locke's face, then he spun on his heel and threw the young treasure hunter into one of the marble pillars.

A black, life-draining cloud flew from Strago's outstretched hands, but as it tried to engulf Detrek, the villain swung his arm in an arc, sending the spell right back at the old mage, who screamed and his skin turned ashen.

Edgar and Cyan rushed in, the former with his drill, but Detrek sidestepped and was only grazed, then landed a powerful knife chop to Edgar's shoulders. Cyan leapt in, slicing across the villain's back, but as he tried to swing around for the next part of his Quadra-Slice technique, Detrek's hand already sparked with lightning, the blast sent Cyan hurtling backwards, his chest smoking.

Darts peppered his back, but Detrek paid them little heed, then found himself momentarily hindered by being encased in a pillar of ice from Celes. The spell only slowed him down for a moment, for as soon as the ice dissipated Detrek flung out one hand, freezing Celes in mid-step. He rushed at the blond woman, and a sword of pure energy formed in his hand as he cut deeply into her chest.

Locke was still woozy from his impact into the pillar, but he reached into one of his small belt pouches and pulled out a shard of Magicite. He called upon the Esper known as Carbunkle, whose Ruby Power shone on all of the Returners, protecting them from magical attacks.

Detrek turned to look at Locke and chuckled. "Really, thief, do you honestly believe that the feeble protection of a dead Esper will save you?"

"Umm… yeah?"

Detrek's laugh grew louder as the villain flew through the air with terrific speed, and plunged his energy blade through Locke's chest.

"Loooooocke!" screamed Celes.

Edgar pulled himself back to his feet and rushed again, trying to thrust his drill into Detrek's back, but again he spun out of the way and cut across the young king's back with his blade of energy.

Cyan impaled the villain with his sword while Detrek had his back turned, and as he turned, the two men engaged in several moments of elegant but deadly swordplay. But then the elder knight stepped back for some breathing room, and in those precious seconds, was encased by a powerful ice spell.

Detrek's laughter was interrupted as Celes screamed out a spell, and meteor came crashing through the mountain and struck Detrek. The detonation threw the villain across the room and singed his clothing. Detrek then rose to his feet, brushing off the dust and burning clothing. A lightning bolt arced through the air towards him, but Detrek reflected it back on the caster, Setzer.

He then turned his violet eyes on Celes, but before he could take a single step, a massive fireball exploded against his back, sending him flying forward. Looking back, five more people entered the room.

"Hey there, Detrek, did you forget about us?" asked Terra.

"I will kill you all, witch!" roared Detrek, "If it is the last thing I ever do!"

"Bahamut, help us!" cried Relm, drawing the shard of Magicite.

The form of the might dragon appeared before them, its scales glinting like crystals, its eyes sparkling like gems. Bahamut opened his mouth and breathed a stream of burning golden sunlight at Detrek, an attack to which there was no defense.

The dragon began to dissipate and Gau leapt forward. But Detrek raised a hand and suddenly the young wild boy hung frozen in mid-air, unmoving. With another wave of his hand, Detrek opened up numerous wounds on the boy simultaneously, and Gau screamed in pain as he fell straight to the ground.

Shadow reached behind him for another thunder blade and hurled it with all his might. The blade plunged into the villain's shoulder, who let out a cry of pain himself, and was forced a few steps back as a bolt of lightning passed through the opening in the mountain caused by the meteor attack.

Detrek's eyes burned with hatred, and as he screamed, waves of fire poured out in every direction, burning the Returners with the fires of hatred.

Terra knew that several of the others were badly wounded and close to death, and so she focused her energies on the life that surrounded the mountain, bringing that power to her allies and taking them away from the brink of death. Locke, Cyan, and Edgar came back from the precipice and reached for their weapons again.

Her next move was to reach into her sack for a shard of Magicite.

"Come Alexander!"

The form of the massive Esper broke through the floor and crashed through the ceiling, and as its glowing eyes found Detrek, beams of immense energy lanced across the room.

A bolt of solar fire flew from Relm's hands, hitting Detrek from behind, and Edgar leapt into the fray, his chainsaw buzzing. The young king spun around for momentum and tore a chunk out of Detrek's chest.

But Detrek only laughed at them. "You fools really think you can win? The powers of the Dark Espers are _mine_! Death comes for you all!"

A cold and deadly wind filled the throne room, forcing the Returners and Detrek to their knees, as the wind sucked the life from them, weakening them almost to death. But Detrek's hands were already glowing with healing energies as his skin returned from the pallor that now shaded the others.

Despite their injuries, spells hit Detrek from four angles, and others used their powers to heal the others.

"You are pathetic!" screamed Detrek, and in his hands glowed a sphere of blue energy. The ball suddenly grew from the villain's palms until its light filled the throne room, and then it detonated. The Returners were thrown in all directions, slamming into pillars and walls, then slumping to the ground, several close to the death.

Terra tried struggling to her feet, using the wall for support. But Detrek's Ultima spell had left her arm broken, and possibly a few ribs as well. She couldn't breathe enough to focus. Through the carnage of the throne room, she watched as Detrek strode closer to her, hatred in his violet eyes.

"You filthy little witch," he hissed, "You have done more to thwart my plans than I could have imagined. My plans would have come to fruition if not for you. Sabin would have been my right hand and heir, and along with Vargas and the power of the Dark Espers would have annihilated Figaro Castle and all within it. With Sabin as my prince and advisor, I would have led this world to a new age of grandeur and order. But you, my green-haired witch, had to release Sabin from my power, so I think it is only fitting that you be the first to die."

Lightning crackled across his palm as Detrek aimed for Terra's heart. His malice was overpowering, and Terra had to close her eyes.

_Sabin, I love you._

"DETREK!"

The villain spun on his heel, he knew that voice, it was the voice of his doom. He turned just in time for the massive kick to land squarely in his chest. Sabin landed and continued his attack, lunging in with punches and kicks to a point just below his ribs on the right side. Detrek could not understand how much pain those blows caused, nor how he seemed unable to defend that one spot effectively.

Quickly the blows spread out more from that spot, and Detrek could not follow the attacks, for Sabin was so swift and graceful that it was impossible to tell one technique from the next. All Detrek was able to do was continue to fall back as he felt ribs cracking and teeth shattering. Sabin then leapt into the air, spinning around and delivering a ferocious back kick that threw the villain across the room, his nose crushed.

Sabin landed, bringing his palms together as he began to chant. He sought the power of life, the _ki_ energy that resided in the world and in every living being. For one brief instant, his consciousness expanded beyond his body as his mind touched life from every corner of the world, and through him he gave that power to his friends and companions, the people that he loved.

The Returners felt their wounds healing and the cold embrace of death leaving their bodies, and they began to rise to their feet.

Detrek spat blood and shards of teeth from his mouth, watching as his hated enemies rose and turned to face him.

"You cannot win!" he screamed, "The dream of an empire will never die! This is your curse, you shall never have peace in your lifetimes! NEVER!"

Sabin turned his golden eyes on Detrek. "I warned you once, quite some time ago, that you underestimated the Returners. I told you that weakness would be your doom. It's over, you will never again threaten the world."

Between the warrior's palms, a pure white light grew brighter, and the other Returners drew from their packs the Magicite of the Espers of the Magi. Alexander, Bahamut, Tritock, Bismark, Maduin, Rayden, Terrato, Ifrit, Shiva, and other Espers materialized from the power of the greatest heroes of the world.

As one, the Espers and the Returners unleashed their greatest powers upon this villain, who screamed as he tried to absorb the energy. But the power that had been released was too much, and the screams died away Detrek was obliterated from this world.

The energy died away, and left the Returners with a view of the outside, the mountain rock before them vaporized by their power. Terra ran into Sabin's arms.

"You're alive," she cried, as she wrapped her arms around him, determined to never again let him go.

"Of course I'm alive," Sabin whispered to her, "You think a little thing like the end of the world was gonna do me in?"

Terra couldn't help but chuckle, even as the tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Locke and Celes in a tight embrace, and Shadow held Relm in his arms as Strago rested a hand on the ninja's shoulder.

Suddenly, the mountain shuddered and sent them all reeling.

"Kupo!" yelled Mog.

"What the heck is going on?" cried Setzer.

"The mountain is unbalanced, it's gonna collapse!" retorted Strago.

"Remind me next time to wait on destroying mountains until we're outside, please!" quipped Edgar, as he ran closer to the edge of the precipice with Sabin, Shadow, Cyan, and Terra.

The five of them looked down, and were greeted by nearly a mile of sharp, jagged rocks to the floor of the valley.

"I vote for another exit," deadpanned Shadow.

"There art no other escape, Sir Shadow," said Cyan, "thou entrance to the mountain is too distant. There is not enough time."

"We're going to die here?" whimpered Relm.

Shadow immediately scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. "We're not going to die, honey. There's got to be some way out."

"Hey guys!" yelled Locke, "Why don't we just take this secret escape tunnel behind the throne? I'm pretty sure Detrek won't mind!"

The others ran over in a rush and ducked into the escape tunnel.

Locke shook his head. "How do you guys manage to survive without me around?" he wondered.

"Talk later, thief," said Shadow as he ran past.

"Hey, that's treasure – "

Locke didn't finish as Sabin threw him into the tunnel.

The twelve Returners ran through the narrow tunnel, lighted by magic that still managed to survive after Detrek. The tunnel's exit led them back onto the mountain path that they had ascended only a few hours earlier.

Suddenly, a massive boulder rolled past them and continued down. Turning to look to the mountain summit, they could see that it was already beginning to collapse. Below them, they could see Detrek's personal airship.

"We'll never get down there in time or in one piece," growled Strago.

Sabin looked over the edge, and saw that it was a nearly straight drop to the airship. "Yes we can. We jump."

"Jump?" echoed Edgar, "Brother, how hard did you hit your head?"

Sabin sighed. "Jump off the ledge, it's a straight drop. When you get close, use a Float spell to save yourself and then just glide to the ground. We can do this. Now _move_!"

Setzer, Gau, Locke and Celes immediately jumped off, while the rest watched, and sure enough, with plenty of time to spare, the four of them cast the spell in time, and they landed gently on the ground, running for the airship.

"You guys believe me now? Get going!" ordered Sabin.

Mog, Relm, and Strago were next off, but Cyan stood warily at the edge of the cliff. The mountain shook violently again, and the remaining Returners were hurled back against the mountain wall.

"No time, come on!" yelled Edgar as he leapt off.

"Sir Sabin!" called Cyan, "I need to tell thee something, something I hath never spoken of to a soul before."

"Better make it quick buddy," warned the martial artist.

Cyan took one more look over the cliff, then turned to his friend. "I am greatly terrified of heights!"

Sabin almost laughed, but held it in. "Look, just remember to cast the spell and you'll be fine."

"I cannot do this, Sir Sabin, I am sorry," Cyan told him with a shake of his head.

Sabin nodded, then came up to the elder knight and firmly grasped his hand. "I can't force you to go, my friend. You will meet your wife and son in the heavens, I promise you that. But I must also apologize."

"For what?"

"For this," said Sabin, grabbing Cyan's shoulder with his other hand, and then he threw the king of Doma off the ledge.

"Happy landings, old boy!" he called, then turned to Terra, who had an exasperated smile on her face.

"You're mean," she said, "Now I have to go save him."

Shifting into her Esper form, Terra took off from the ledge, flying down and grabbing a hold of Cyan.

This left Sabin and Shadow up on the path. The two men looked at each other.

"You're not thinking of staying behind this time, are you buddy?" asked Sabin, "Because I'd hate to have to throw you off, too."

Shadow reached for his mask and pulled it away from his face, giving Sabin a clear view of who he was.

"Not this time, Sabin," he replied, "This time, I have something to live for. A young daughter, who I need to get to know. I have a lot to learn about being a father."

Sabin shrugged. "Can't be too hard. After all, if Cyan could do it, why couldn't we?"

Shadow laughed, and the two men took one more glance up at the falling boulders. Shadow grandly waved his arm for Sabin to proceed.

"After you, Sir Sabin."

The martial arts master grinned and leapt off the ledge, followed seconds later by the ninja. The two men fell quickly, until Shadow cast his spell and Sabin focused his Sky Slam blitz to slow his fall. They quickly landed on the ground and hurried for the airship.

"Hurry up!" yelled Setzer, already at the controls. The two of them jumped aboard just as Edgar and Cyan finished cutting the mooring ropes, and the airship lifted off the ground.

"Waroo! Mountain falling!"

They gathered together at the railing and watched nervously as the mountain indeed was collapsing, and looked as if it sought to do so right on top of them.

"Ohh, this can't be good," mumbled Edgar.

Setzer spared a glance at the falling mountain, then put the throttle to full. "All right gang, here we go. Hang on to your butts!"

Boulders began falling on either side of the airship as Setzer weaved in and out of the collapsing debris. After several terrifying moments, the airship emerged above the catastrophe, unscathed.

The Returners watched as the remainder of the mountain collapsed in on itself. Strangely, all of them were silent as they caught their breath. Not even Locke had a snide comment, as he held Celes close to him. Terra and Sabin also held each other, and Shadow held Relm in his arms once again.

"Ahoy, skipper!"

The call broke the Returners out of their reverie, as they turned to see the _Lucky Lady_ draw up alongside them, the First Mate at the railing.

"Follow us, skipper," he called, "We'll lead you guys home."


	27. Chapter 25: Epilogue

Well, here's the epilogue. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it has been a great experience, and I look forward to posting new stories, in Final Fantasy and in other categories. So, for the last time for Dark Esper, I say to you… thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Flowers fell from the high walls of South Figaro, and the people stood dressed in all their finery as they stood witness to the most memorable event since the fall of Kefka.

"By my powers as the King of Figaro," Edgar was saying, "I am pleased to proclaim you husbands and wives. Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides."

"We know that part, Ed," joked Sabin, a moment before Terra captured his lips with her own.

Next to them, Locke and Celes were engaged in a loving kiss of their own.

Edgar looked at his brother and friends, then out at the assembled throngs of people. He raised his arms into the air and a great shout of celebration erupted from those thousands.

The newlyweds reluctantly pulled apart and turned to look at the mass of people who had come. In front were their best friends, dressed in their finest clothes. None could imagine a more perfect day.

As the crowds dispersed to enjoy a feast courtesy of King Edgar, the Returners, their legend even greater than before, stood and laughed and joked among themselves. All of them wondered if this would be the last time they would meet as one company. Would they ever again assemble as the greatest force of freedom and peace in the world?

Sabin and Shadow stood off in one corner. The former was putting the face before him deep into his memory, his best friend, who only now felt at ease to show the features he had hidden from the world for nearly fifteen years.

"So you and Relm are heading back Jidoor, huh?" asked Sabin.

Clyde nodded. It was still taking him some time getting used to thinking of himself with that name. "Yeah. We're about fifteen years behind on me being her father. I have a lot to catch up on. I thought I had done the best thing for Relm when I left her with Strago. Only in the last few years have I realized just how much I've missed. It's high time I learn how to raise a daughter."

Sabin laughed heartily as he slapped a hand against his friend's shoulder.

Near the table, Cyan and Setzer sat, each sipping at their wine.

"So you think you can pull Doma out of it?" asked the gambler.

Cyan scowled. "If thou art thinking of thy profits, gambler, I can assure thee that they art safe."

"I wasn't talking about _that_, you paranoid fool," retorted Setzer grinning.

After a moment, Cyan's grin matched his friend. "Aye, gambler, thou were. But yes, I believe Doma shall weather this storm, as it hath survived others. You shalt continue to fly?"

"Yeah, gambling's good all over the world," confirmed Setzer, "but I dropped out of the loop too much these couple years. I promise you I'll be making more stops wherever all of us are. Especially Doma. You know I gotta keep an eye on my real estate."

The two men shared an easy chuckle together.

Relm had cornered Celes, and her eyes glistened with tears. "But _why_ won't you come back to Jidoor? Your house is there!"

Celes tried to comfort the younger girl with a smile. "I won't be coming soon, but Locke and I may still come. He and I first have to go to Kohlingen, so he can put his feelings to Rachel to rest for good. We're going to take a honeymoon there and just relax with each other for a while. Someday we may come back to Jidoor."

"May?"

"All right, Relm. I promise."

The young artist's eyes brightened. "I'll hold you to it!"

"So will your beauty be gracing Figaro Castle in the near future?" Edgar asked Terra. She responded with a swat to his arm.

"Probably," she answered, "I think Sabin and I need some help restoring Mobliz before we go back."

"You mean Sabin's actually going to stay in one place?" asked Edgar incredulously.

"If he wants a future with me he will," she replied with a feral grin, "The children still need me to teach them and get them ready for this world we're going into. And now that Sabin is the Master of his technique, he's going to do as Duncan asked him. He's going to set up a school of his own to teach the secrets of the martial arts to a new generation."

At that moment, Gau came up to Terra. She smiled at him and nodded, then turned back to Edgar. "And Gau here will not be returning with me to Mobliz. Clyde has agreed to bring him to Jidoor with Relm. There he'll learn to shed some of his wilderness habits and become accustomed to more urban society."

Edgar almost asked about Gau's ability to emulate the wilderness which had made him so fearsome in battle.

Terra seemed to read his thoughts. "Clyde's a good teacher. He'll know how to keep Gau from losing his talents honed in the wilds. We just want a young berserker warrior who doesn't get lost from the inn to the docks."

Gau grinned shyly as Edgar let out a hearty laugh of his own.

Locke was shaking his head at Strago and Mog.

"So the both of you are just going home?" he asked, unbelieving, "Simple as that?"

Strago smiled weakly. "There isn't much left in these old bones of mine, kid. I was pushing it against Kefka, and this fight against Detrek… well, let's just say I started feeling my age. Nice, quiet retirement. It's not a bad thing to look forward to. We still have a little magic left in Thamasa. People will be coming from all over for the wisdom of ages past. They're going to need _someone_ to keep the pain-in-the-neck youths away."

Locke chuckled at the old man's self-effacing ease. "And you, Mog?"

"Kupo! Moogles stay in caves for reason. Supposed to stay away from big people. Moogles want peace and quiet. Mog help Umaro. Keep Moogles safe. Keep big people away. But friends always know how find Moogles. Mog always help friends, kupo, whenever they need."

Moved by his diminutive friend's simple speech, Locke put his hand on Mog's shoulder, proud to have the little guy as a friend and ally.

Terra weaved in and out of the others, pausing to say hello and embrace her friends. But there was one man she was looking for, and wasn't around. A minute later, she saw him off on his own to one side, peering off into the distance.

She moved slowly as she came up behind him.

"Hey, Terra," he said simply, not turning around.

She came up next to him, and within a heartbeat Sabin had wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She could feel that his eyes remained on the plains surrounding the city.

"It's over, my love," she breathed, "It's finally over."

Sabin nodded. "Until the next time."

Terra pulled back until she could bring her emerald eyes to bear on his golden ones. She lost herself in those shining depths.

"We'll be ready for it."

**THE END**


End file.
